


The Old Religion

by Floophoenix_Ling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Powerful Merlin, Time Travel, Top Arthur, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floophoenix_Ling/pseuds/Floophoenix_Ling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a potion class, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was paired together to work on a difficult potion. They cause the cauldron explode which landed them in familiar place yet it was not so... familiar! It was an unfortunate accident...  or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As you know, all the character wasn't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and BBC.
> 
> Warning: This is a crossover M/M Slash! If you feel uncomfortable please leave this site immediately! And no Flamer!
> 
> A/N: This story is un-beta'd but I've edited as much as I can. I'm sorry beforehand for the grammars and mistake. Hope you guys enjoyed reading.
> 
> Rated: M (for safety)

**_Wrong Ingredients?!_ **

* * *

 In a long deserted corridor, a frantic footsteps was heard near the corner of a potion classroom. He was late. Two minutes late and when he reach the classroom it will be at least three minutes late. Only three minutes late! But it doesn't matter because anything he do wouldn't be appreciated by his potion teacher; Severus Snape. Ever! So, when he bump into someone around the corner, he wanted to cursed out loud but he bit down his tongue, prevented Snape having his pleasure from taken more of his house point or worse, detention.

He was not fancy wasting his time in the dungeon polishing cauldrons!

He look up and saw the grey eyes look back at him in shock for a split moment before rearrange his expressionless face back in place and sneered at him. Harry rolled his eyes. That was the last thing he need; bumps into Malfoy of all people when he was five minutes late now. Five minute late! His eyes widened as he curse under his breath before quickly getting up.

"Look where you go, Scar Head!" Malfoy sneered down at him.

"Yeah, right. Look where you walk, Ferret!" Harry retorted.

Malfoy lift unimpressed eyebrows, "Watch your mouth, Potter!" Malfoy glare before walking pass him and walk towards the classroom.

Harry rolled his eyes. He doesn't have time for this nonsense. And walk briskly into classroom at the same time with Malfoy.

"Twenty point from Gryffindor for being late, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered down at him. "Sit down!" Harry fuming quietly while glaring dagger at the back of Malfoy's head and went to sit between Ron and Hermione.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Harry hissed at his friend, who looked at him sheepishly.

"I thought I'll let you sleep because you look exhausted, mate." Ron explained. Harry blinked, he didn't know Ron of all people notices and he feel grateful for his best friend's concern but that didn't make his annoyance any less than before. It was unfair that Malfoy always get away with everything while Harry always got punished or point taken from him for being five minutes late, or for no reason at all!

Harry was exhausted, yes, because he was having nightmares and it was becoming more vivid every night, added few visions he got from over excited, angry snake face! Harry know what it means and he know the time is close and he was prepare for the worst. At least now he know what's keeping Voldemort's imperfect immortality; Horcruxes! The only problem was where and what is the item the monster was using for keeping his piece of soul. If only he was prevented from creating those Horcruxes. . .

Mr. Potter, you will be pair with Mr. Malfoy!" Snape's voice snap him out of his mused and he look at Hermione who gave him a sympathetic smile. He sigh and get up of his chair and sat down next to Malfoy. He looked around and saw half of the class was pair with the other houses.

"Ms. Parkinson with Ms. Brown. Ms. Granger with Mr. Zabini. Mr. Goyle with Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Nott with Mr. Weasley…" and on and on until all student was pair followed by annoyed grumble as they get up from their chair to their supposed partner.

"Listen here, Potter! If you messed this up I swear I'll hex you into oblivion!" Malfoy hissed. His voice was serious and threatening. Realizing whatever reason make Malfoy this serious was a perfect chance for Harry to get under his skin. He gave Malfoy sadistic smirked; at least that's what he thought. Realizing this Malfoy's eyes widened, "No, you wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would!" he threatened back. Oh, how sweets revenge was. Malfoy at the front class, opened his mouth on telling Snape and whatever complain he had at the tip of his tongue was swallowed down forcefully when he hear Harry's next words, "Are baby Malfoy too afraid to defense himself and need a protection from uncle sevvy?" he chuckle darkly.

Malfoy glare, "you wish, Scar Head!"

Harry can see he was fuming and take pleasure at Malfoy's clearly uncomfortable gesture and worry line on his face. Well, that a first. He smirked satisfied before look around in confused. He was too engrossed in his thought he didn't heard what Snape was explaining at the moment and what they will be working on. He think about asking Malfoy but thought better of it. Not like he will tell me, he thought to himself.

"Now get started!" Snape wave his hand and ingredients magically appeared on the board in front of the class. Immediately Harry write it down and from the corner of his eyes he saw Malfoy doing the same.

"Okay, you go and get the ingredients and I'll prepare the cauldron." To say Harry was surprised at Malfoy's civilly tone is understandable but he shrugged it off and went to get the ingredients in the cupboard at the back.

"Harry!" Ron called and walked up to him.

"Ron!" Harry smile at his annoyed friend but it disappeared the moment he saw Harry. "Nott, huh?" Ron scrunch up his face, making Harry laugh.

"Stupid git he was!" Ron grumble. They talk some more as the get the ingredients, "I'm sure we'll messed up!" He sighed.

"Why?"

Ron gave him incredulous look. Immediately Harry remember, realize it will be a disasters and to think Snape pair him with Nott, Harry can't help but think that the Dungeon bat was doing this on purpose.

"I've mean to asked, what potion are we making?" Harry asked as he grabbed the ingredients on the list.

Ron opened his mouth to answered him but his eyes widened as he spun around to face the dark look of the Potion Master. "Are you two _done_ yet?"

"Yes, sir!" Ron stammered, glance at Harry briefly before walked out of the ingredients cupboard. Then he realize it was only Ron and him the only one left in cupboard and immediately went to his seat beside Malfoy.

"What's taking you so long, Potter?" Malfoy hissed impatiently.

"Why don't you get the ingredients yourself, Ferret!" Harry snapped.

Malfoy raise an eyebrows and smirked, "What's got into your knickers?" Harry glare before ignoring him. They continue to work in silence as Malfoy occasionally hissed at him. Harry got the cutting task while Malfoy brew.

"Same size, Potter!" Malfoy snapped and Harry feel the urge to throw the knife at the slimy git then walked out of there, but he do as he was told anyway.

After an hour, the potion almost ready and Harry let out a sigh of relieved. _At least I'm not screw up this time_ , he thought happily. The plan to messed it up was forgotten. _Even though my partner was Malfoy_ , he thought again, bitterly.

"Last ingredients, Potter." Malfoy instructed and Harry grabbed the last ingredients he got and put into boiling cauldron. Malfoy's eyes wide with horror, "Potter, what are you doing?" Harry look at him and frown when he saw the horror look on Malfoy's face. He glance back to their cauldron and instead of turning crystal clear, the liquid change into a thick green of goo and started to bubble up sluggishly. The smell was disgusting and in a second when Harry realized this, he raises his wand half way cast a protection charm as the cauldron exploded. He was too late and it splash onto him and Malfoy as the other hastily step away from them when they know what was going to happen; too much cauldron exploding with Neville.

Harry feel his eyes dropped, too heavy to stay awake and his legs buckle down as he slumped forward and fall onto floor. His mind started to shut down and the last thing he saw was bushy hairs and the sound of panicked Ron yelled his name as well as Snape's billowing robes before he was wrapped around by darkness.

* * *

 

Draco was slowly awake. He grunted at the cold hard bed he was sleeping at. No, it wasn't his bed! His bed didn't feel like this, it as if he was sleeping on the ground. His eyes flutters as he heard some noises; a chirping noises. Chirp. _A bird_? Then he feel the warm breeze brush his face and a sudden dread crept on his well being. He was afraid to open his eyes. Afraid of what he will find, because now he was sure he wasn't in his dorm room. Is he on Hogwarts ground?

Only one ways to find out!

He opened his eyes and squinted as the sunlight assaulted his pupil. He groaned and rolled around, feeling his body gone numb and sore all the while he take in his surrounding. He was lying on the ground but it wasn't Hogwarts. The forest was familiar. Is he in Forbidden Forest? He slowly stand up and look around him. He frown as he realizes the forest is a bit different than the one he know. Is he accidentally appeared deeper in Forbidden Forest? And how the hell he ended up here? He shuddered to think what will he bump into here.

A groaned sounded from his left has him jump in shock, only to face with the wild haired boy who covered in a green liquid from his head to his chest. Draco look at himself and was no better than the boy. As if on cue, the previous event flow back to the surface of his mind easily. He remembered! It was Potter's fault he was covered in this disgusting green of goo and feel the urge to kick him right then and there. He never failed in potion, it has to be Potter's fault since he saw Potter throw something that wasn't the ingredient they need.

He contemplated to do just that; maybe kicked his nose like in the train those months ago, he raise his left foot, intend to stomp on the boy only to be startled out of his wits when suddenly Potter opened his eyes.

"Merlin!" Draco cried as he steps back and frowned.

Potter groaned and grabbed his head. He look around, "Where are we? What happened?"

"Potter, it should be me who asking that! What have you done to our potion?" he crossed his arms, waited for Potter's explanation. The way Potter's face come to realization to what was happening before they transported to this forest almost funny. Draco wants to laugh but this is not the time for laughing. He was panicked –not that he show it, mind you- and he wasn't fond bumps. . . no, run into whatever creatures that lurking around here. The thing might pounce on them anytime by now. He look around him to make sure those creatures hasn't sense them here.

"You!" Potter's face red in anger. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" the Gryffindor growled at him. His expression look murderous and for a second Draco cowered until he remember he was not the one at fault here. "What did you do with that potion? Are you so keen to get me into trouble that you will go this far?" he almost shouted.

Enough with the accusation, Draco sneered down at him, "I didn't do anything! Tell me, Potter, did you know what potion we brew? The name?" when Potter didn't answers, Draco narrowed his eyes. "Are you seriously didn't know? You didn't know yet you didn't asked!" Draco lose his cool and yelled at him. Potter's clenched his teeth. Trying to calm his nerves, Draco asked, "What is the last ingredients you throw into cauldron?"

"What are we brewing, Malfoy?" Potter whispered and his look less than murderous, more like he look terrified now.

"Draught of Living Death!" Draco gritted his teeth. He can't believe how stupid Potter is.

Potter makes a choked sound and he really looks green in the face.

"What?" Draco snapped and Potter looks guilty. Draco feels smug that he was right. Potter screwed his potion, not him. At least he has someone to blame and when they going back later, he will tell Severus it was Potter's fault. Then Potter will-

Draco stops his thought as he heard strange noises which cause him to whip around trying to make sense of the sound. Draco makes to grab his wand but he can't find it. It's gone! He saw Potter do the same and meet the same result. Great! Now it was just great! They were in the middle of nowhere in the Forbidden Forest. Without his wand. It was just the matter of time before those wretched creatures come and attack them. Draco started to move, has every intention to survive in this damn forest and get back to Hogwarts in one piece before he stop and tilted his head to the side; listening.

What kind of creatures is that? It seems like a hundred herd of hippogriff running towards them. "Horses." Potter answered his unasked questions.

"What? You mean the centaurs?" Draco asked hopefully. They are safe. Surely the centaurs will show them the way to get back to school or maybe help them.

"No, it horses." Draco look at Potter perplexed.

"What do you m-.." he shut up when he saw what Potter means by 'horses'.

It wasn't hippogriff! It wasn't the centaurs either or any other creatures that Draco thinks will come out but as Potter said, it was horses! It was horses and it riders. Sit on its back. The riders had the strangest outfit on them. Chain mail, full armors and cape draped on their back. The bloke who leads them in the front has dark blonde hair, tan skinned and muscular body. From the gesture, Draco knows that this man is the leader.

The rest has the same outfit except for the raven haired man behind the leader. He's tall and muscular but not much. He wears a dark brown breeches, blue tunic and brown coat, so much different from the other. He's not sure with others but in Draco's eyes he was perfect, with that high cheek bone, sweet full lips and his eyes as clear as the sky that make Draco's breath hitched when the man looked at him.

Draco also notices the leader gave Potter a strangest calculating look as they nearer and stop in front of them. One of his followed jump off of his horse and pull out a sword! Draco's eyes wide with horror.

"State your name and your business!"

Surprise at this sudden situation, Draco unconsciously step back and reach out to Potter. "P-Potter, what exactly the last ingredients you put into the potion?" He hissed softly.

Draco can feel the body beside him stiffened. At least he wasn't the one that scared out of his mind. He likes to think that Potter was scared as well! "Adder's fork."

Draco whip around to stare at Potter incredulously, "WHAT!?"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Merlin! They belong to J.K. Rowling and BBC!
> 
> Warning: This is M/M slash! If you are uncomfortable, please leave immediately. 
> 
> Rated: M (for safety)
> 
> A/N: Apologize beforehand for grammars and mistake in this chapter. I'm sorry it takes me a week to post this. Hope you guys enjoy this chappie! *grin*

**_Greatest Warlock!_ **

* * *

 Arthur seems can't broke the gaze with the emerald green eyes boy, he has such a beautiful eyes, just like a bright emerald green. It's different with - he cringe - Morgana's. The boy's eyes full of emotion; some says eyes was a window to a soul, he hadn't believe it until now. The boy was pale with black hair that stuck up in every direction, and he was shorter than the silver haired boy. The boy broke the gaze and look away while his cheeks flushed prettily.

"We were lost and we lost our possession. May I ask where we are?" The silver haired boy asked. He looks no more than sixteen while the shorter one looks barely fifteen. What these teenage boy doing traveling alone this far and lost their possession to boot?

"Where are you from?" Arthur asked curious. He saw the worried look on the shorter one.

"We come from the east." The boys' faces give nothing away. Either he was a good actor or was telling the truth, Arthur decided to trust them; for now. If he found out they lie and have a bad intention, they will face the consequences, regardless of their age.

"Essetirs?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." The boy said breathlessly. Arthur raised his eyebrows and shot Merlin a knowing look and smirked.

"What?" Merlin asked innocently. Oh, he knew what that mean. This reaction to Merlin's question wasn't the first time.

Arthur turn to them and eyeing their appearance, "What happened?" He gesture to their body with mild disgust at the strange smell that Arthur was sure come from the green liquid on them.

"With all due respect, sir, this is a result from a stupid boy who always walk on the cloud all the time having never pay attention to anything that being said, thus- ouch!" The silver boy's face contorted in pain as he jumped around with one foot. "Potter!" He glares at the said boy.

Arthur was amused and cleared his throat, "Percival, bring them with us."

"Wait! You can't just do that!" The emerald boy said incredulously. Arthur's eyebrows shot into his hairline, while Percival make a move with his sword but Arthur stopped him, "Where are we?" He asked timidly. The braveness that shown for a moment was gone, at least for now.

"Potter, shut up!" The silver haired boy who still rubbed his foot hissed in warning.

"What? You just follow them like that?" The boy hissed back.

"You haven't state your name!" Arthur said coldly and the boy flinched. Arthur frowned at his reaction.

The silver haired boy step up, "Forgive us, sir," Arthur nodded even though he know the emerald boy didn't look sorry at all. "My name is Draco Malfoy, my companion here is Po- Harry Potter."

Draco Malfoy? What a strange name. Arthur gaze fell on the emerald boy, Harry..

"Alright. Draco, _Harry_." He saw the boy shiver visibly and inclined his head at them, "We're in Camelot. You will follow us back. Percival, put them in a carriage!" he ordered. They were told to sit on a carriage which usually uses to put animals they hunt but today it was empty since they haven't any luck, not even a squirrel in sight.

Merlin dismounting his horses and walk towards the boys. Arthur saw him handed the boy some clean cloths and water. Arthur smile at his manservant's good nature.

"Arthur, why not let them go? Why bring them with us?" Merlin asked as soon as he mounted his horse beside him. Arthur frown and he know he has no reason to bring those boys back to Camelot but his instinct told him to bring them.

"I don't know. I just feel I have to do it." He said softly and Merlin didn't say anything at that.

* * *

 After hours riding in the forest with no success of hunting, they set up the tent near the stream and stay the night out in the open. Harry takes this chance to wash the goo that stuck in his hair, face and his robe. Malfoy follow him to do the same. They unclasped the robe and unbuttoned the shirt and slacks, step into the cold water they begin to rub off the dirt.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should ask the mighty Wonder boy!" Malfoy said in sarcasm full of venom. Harry wanted to lash out at him but it wouldn't do both of them any good and it was his fault that they caught in this situation.

From Harry's observation, they were back to the past. He's not sure how many years back. It can be hundreds from his time since their transportation was horses. And the name of this place, Camelot. He seems to heard the name somewhere.

"...tter?"

"Potter!" Harry snapped out from his mused.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Don't snap at me! Whose fault we're in this shit hole mess?" Draco snapped back and Harry glare at him.

"Look! If we want to get back, we have to find a way!" Malfoy hissed.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you heard what they said?" Harry perplexed, "We might be in a hundred years back from our time and see those horses?" Harry pointed the horses, "those.. are their transportation!"

"They are muggles, Potter." He state matter of fact as if that will solve everything.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "For hundreds of year muggles stop using horses as transportation, Malfoy!" He said calmly.

Malfoy's eyes slowly wide with horror, "You don't mean...?" Harry nodded in confirmation and Malfoy groaned.

"This is your fault!" He yelled angrily which bring the others attention to them.

"What's wrong?" The blonde walked up to them and sit on the trunks. When they didn't answer him, "Well?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Nothing, sir. We come to some disagreement but we will solve it." Harry glance at Malfoy who still glare at him and Harry ignored him. There's nothing they can say with the man sitting there watching them.

The man frown but he didn't push him. He was watching Harry like a hawk and Harry feel uncomfortable as the man's eyes trail on his body. Harry hurriedly washed himself and gets out of the cold water leaving Draco there still washing his hair. He put back his stain shirt only to be stopped by the blonde man.

"Don't put it back." He said then walked towards that pretty raven haired man who handed him something. When he get in front of Harry, "Here, put this on." He gave him the red tunic, "This is for your friend!" He handed him the green one and Harry snorted. It's ironic that in the land that no one knows them, they still reminded of their house rivalry. "What?"

Harry realizes he was being ungrateful, unconsciously of course, "thank you." He said softly.

The bloke smile, "Come!" and went to his group.

Harry put on his tunic and glanced at Malfoy who was still washing his hair. Harry rolled his eyes, "Malfoy!"

"Shut up, Potter! Call me Draco!" He hissed and Harry just look at him puzzled.

"Why the hell I have to call your given name out of sudden?" He asked incredulously.

Malfoy put on his mask and smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Because _Harry_ , that's what we told them our name is! And if you haven't figure it out yet, they thought we're sort of friend! What kind of friend called each other's surname?"

Harry huffed, "You! Yup, you told them, not me!" Harry retorted.

"Well, get used to that, Harry!" Malfoy smirked.

"Here, the clean clothes!" He throws the tunic on the ground and walk off.

"Hey!"

* * *

 Merlin squatted down trying to lit up fire to prepare dinner for Arthur and the knights. He tempted used his magic but the bunch of them are here. He can't use it now, so he waits for the chance. As soon as he saw no one looking, he quickly whispered the spell and the fire lit.

He began to chopping some meat he brought from castle when someone walks to him. "Do you need help?" The shorter boy, Harry asked.

Merlin look startled but then grinning up at the boy and nodded, "Help me stir it." And Harry complies.

"Why are you the only one different?" Harry asked suddenly. "I mean you didn't wear armor like them."

Merlin laughed, "Because I'm only a manservant. I'm not a knight!"

"Oh," Silent. But Harry looks restless, "what's your name?" He asked.

Merlin put on a cold mask, "Are you interrogated me?"

Harry's eyes widened and he's stuttered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." And Merlin laugh. Harry's look at him puzzled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scares you." His eyes glint with mirth. "I'm Merlin!"

Harry look surprised.

Merlin look at his reaction smile sheepishly, "Is it so weird?"

"No, b-but-, are you really Merlin? The one who g-.." a hand covered his mouth.

"He means nice to meet you. I'm Draco and he is Harry!" Draco glanced at Harry who glares darkly at him. If look can kill, Merlin thought Draco must be dead by now. But Draco ignored him as he slowly let Harry go but gave him the look as if to said 'we'll talk later!'

Merlin can't help but curious. What was the boy want to say just now? From his reaction he seem to know someone else who has the same name as him if the look of surprised - if he correct, also a bit of awe - on his face is anything to go by. But he thought only him have a strange name. He can't help but be sympathetic with whoever has the same name as him. Not that he dislikes it, he love it since it was his mother's choice but as people said, the name was strange.

Merlin smile softly at reminder of his mother. No doubt she will scowled at him or whoever that commented about his name; Merlin was her favorite bird.

"What it looks like?" The silver haired boy asked, "Camelot?"

Merlin broke out of his stupor and smile, "It was a nice place. The people are nice and the King was very kind to his people, and he was loyal to who are loyal to him. He never abused his power, even though sometimes he acted like a prat!"

"You talk like you know him?" Draco asked a bit off.

Merlin laugh, "Yeah, I know him!" He looks across the tent where Arthur was talking to Leon.

Harry and Draco's eyes widened, "you didn't mean.." Draco look at him.

"That the bloke there is..." Harry stuttered.

"Yes, he is! King Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin said proudly.

"But you called him Arthur." Harry glance at the bloke who is a prince, now look back at him with those piercing eyes. Merlin saw this and chuckle.

"Yeah, actually we were sort of... friend. I'm his manservant but he sort of thought me as a friend. As I say he sometime acted like a prat." He smiles fondly.

"Only Merlin can get away by calling him a prat." Gwaine sat down next to Harry. "I'm Gwaine!" He introduced himself.

The boys said "hi" and continue to asking questions. Some were strange and mostly coming from Harry but Merlin thought nothing of it. The boy was too curious for his own good; not that Merlin mind since he himself was a curious lad as well.

As for the silver haired boy, his question was more subtle. Merlin can tell he wants to ask some of more blunt questions but he held it.

"What the lot of you talk about?" Arthur come and force himself down between Gwaine and Harry and Merlin's brow disappeared into his hairline. Well, that wasn't so subtle. Merlin wondered if Harry realizes the meaning behind those gesture.

"Mostly about our Prince who are very kind and-"

"Merlin!" Arthur said in warning and Merlin shut up and gave him his goofy smile.

They silently eat dinner that Merlin and Harry cooked, mostly Harry only helping stirred the stew and talk some more before they retire for the night. Leave Leon and Gwaine for the watch duty.

* * *

 Draco was lying on his back on the cold hard ground, he groaned uncomfortably and rolled around trying to make himself comfortable. Potter lying beside him. His eyes still wide open, staring at the sky.

"We're thousand years back from our time!" Potter whispered.

"Yeah, we are!" Draco said dejectedly. Thinking about his comfortable bed in Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts.

"We're in Merlin's time!" Potter -no! He should start calling him Harry since they thought of him and Harry was friend. Friends don't call each other's surname. Harry said it in awe. Merlin! Draco was in Merlin's time. Merlin who he thought was an old man actually didn't old at all! And worse, Draco like him; romantically. The moment Draco saw him, Draco thought he was the most pretty thing in the world and now... he was so screw up!

Draco propped up on his elbow to look at him. Harry look excited and his eyes glint with mirth and mischievousness that Draco can't help but worried, "Po- Harry! Don't do anything rash!" He hissed in warning.

Harry rolled his eyes, "what do you take me for?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a stupid Gryffindork who always acted recklessly and jump into a trouble then almost get himself killed for don't know how many time already!" His word was full of sarcasm. "And now he has a chance to ruin everybody's future, so yeah."

Harry glare and shot him a dirty look. Draco knows Harry wasn't that stupid, but it never bored to taunt the Gryffindor, even though some of them were true. He knew Harry tend to acted reckless and jump into danger without second thought.

"I won't!" Harry said softly and Draco frown when he feel himself visibly relax at the soft tone. "I'm only excited to know more of Merlin's world and if it given the chance I want to learn more magic. He was the most powerful warlock ever live, you know. The greatest warlock!"

"Who doesn't want to learn more? I want it too but you heard Gwaine, magic is banned here!" Draco reminded him.

"I wonder how he hides his magic?" Harry frown, "Oh, and you know, I saw him wandlessly lit up the fire!" Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree, like a child and Draco can't help but chuckle. He cleared his throat when he realizes he was acting all civilized with Potter. But he can't help it. It was only the two of them here, in the unfamiliar world.

Besides, Harry surprisingly a good company; when they didn't at each others throat, that's it.

"What do you think happened to us?" Harry asked.

"I'm not so sure but I think the last ingredients didn't fit well with the potion thus it exploded and transferring us to the past." Draco has suspicions but he can't be sure before he confirms it. The only problem is how? Here he has no reference since all the book he read was created after Merlin's times.

"I'm sorry." Harry said softly. "I'm too distracted and didn't pay much attention, added with Snape constantly breathing down my neck it's hard to concentrate."

"But he didn't breath down on your neck this time." Draco said, "What are you so distracted about?" Draco asked, curious.

For a while Harry didn't say anything and Draco thought he has fall asleep, until, "Nightmares."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head and rolled around with his back face Draco. If he wants to talk Draco will lend his ears but he won't push. Whatever nightmares he have must be so bad if he doesn't wants to talk about it.

With that they fall into silent and eventually fell asleep. It feels like he only sleep for an hour when he woke up to the stick broken noise near their sleeping ground. At first he thought it was the knights but then he realize the knights who responsible for the watch wasn't near him and Harry at all.

He woke up to the glint of a long metal swing above him and his eyes widened with silence scream...

**TBC..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've finished few chapter ahead but haven't published. I'll try to finish faster so I can start editing myself. But I'm too engrossed in another story that I don't have time to finished and edited most chapter.. *smile sheepishly* 
> 
> Kudos if you love this chapter. Comments or suggestions about this story are highly appreciated and I will try to look into it. I can't promise the plot will change much though..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All character wasn't mine! They belong to J.K. Rowling and BBC!
> 
> Warning: This is M/M Slash! Please leave this site if it makes you uncomfortable! 
> 
> A/N: First, I want to say thank you for leaving kudos and comments. Thank you for your support! Second, I forgot to add in the first chapter; English is not my mother language! I'm a newbies in English. Only started to learn it four years ago, by myself. No teacher, no school! Therefore, I'm apologize for any mistake and grammars here! Thanks for your understanding! 
> 
> Enjoy! ;D

_**Practice and Lunch!** _

* * *

 

Harry grunted when he feel a jab on his ribs. He was ready to snapped at Malfoy -no, Draco, but frown when he saw the terrified look on his face. He then notice a sword wielded towards them. He frantically trying to grabs something around him, just something. But he found none and resigned to the fate as he brought up his arms to shield him; not that it'll block whatever that was coming at them. He waited for the incoming attack but he feel none and look up when he heard the clanging sound. The blond man - who's Harry found out is a king from Merlin - using his shield to blocked the attacker and in a second the attacker was down.

But Harry and Draco has yet to be relief because it seem the attacker - or bandit, Harry heard Arthur yelled at his knights - swarming into their camp site and soon the place was full of yelling, shouting and clanging sound of the swords hitting swords. Harry feels very vulnerable right now without his wand, not that he can used it in the open here; much to his dismay. He never feels this vulnerable since the Dursleys. At least there he has keep his wand with him even though he can't cast a spell outside the schools ground, it made him feels safer.

"Here!" Draco shouted in the middle of chaos and pulling Harry to hide behind a large tree trunk near the site. "Just so you know, Potter. I'm not afraid! It's just that I don't have my wand so I can't defend myself better and protect you!" Harry stare at him dumbfounded, trust Mal- Draco to spurt nonsense at this kind of situation and he rolled his eyes when he heard Draco muttered, "Don't know why I feel the need to protect you!"

"Right, because I have my wand and decide to cower here with you!" Harry retorted before going back to watch the fight. He was sick at the sight in front of him. The fallen bodies is what he saw wherever he looked and he hope none of them was the King and the knights. From his hideout, he saw Merlin take down or disarmed the bandit here and there wandlessly all the while acting like a clumsy fool as a cover when the bandit try to killed him. Harry frowned. How can those people killed easily as if they're a bug that bite them? Just for what, gold?

"Why is there sudden attack?" Draco hissed quietly.

"I don't know." Harry whispered. After they watch for some time Harry noticed the odd things, "Something's wrong!"

"Are you kidding me? With those bandit killing blindly as if they're possessed, of course it's wrong!" Draco hissed hotly.

Possessed! "That's it!" Harry tugged at the hem of Draco's tunic, "look at their eyes!" He hissed and Draco complied. True to his words, the bandit look dead in their eyes, as if they didn't see anything, as if behind the scene a blind force pulling the string making them move or attacked the troops.

Draco's eyes wide with horror. Now that was something the arrogant git ever saw in his perfect little life, "They look like inferi, only they are more..."

"Human?" Harry supplied and Draco nodded. Harry wondered if Merlin know and make a decision to inform him, because he was the most powerful sorcerer to walk on earth and only him that can defeat the bandit; not that Harry thinks the king and the Knights was so bad themselves.

So, he started crawling to the other side, making his way to the tall brunette only to be stopped by a firm grip on his arms, "What do you think you are doing?" Draco eyes full of worry and it perplexed Harry to no end. They are enemies, why would he be worried about Harry, going so far as to stop him from getting hurt. Shouldn't he be delighted at the thought that Harry possible getting killed out there?

"I'm going to tell Merlin. Only he can stop this!" Harry insisted.

"No!" Draco grasp tightened. "You'll get yourself killed!" He hissed furiously.

"Look, Draco! I can take care of myself if you're worried-"

"Who said I was worried!" Draco sneered down at him but his grip didn't lessened. "I just-"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" Their eyes widened upon seeing a tall cloaked figured looming over them and they can't see anything under the cloak but the nasty smirked on his blood red lips.

Out of habit Harry's hand flew on his backside for his wand but found nothing and he curse out loud. He saw Draco doing the same, but stopped and gritted his teeth. They were at the man's mercy.

"What a pretty little thing you are!" Harry and Draco scowled at the man and slowly stand up to face him. "I won't do you any harm if you followed me quietly!" They tried to hide the fear and Harry hope he success to mask his fear as his scowled deepened when the man grin maliciously.

The man step forward as Harry and Draco step back. "Come." The man coaxed as if he was talking to a skittish bunny. Harry racked his brain thinking how to get out of this situation, he hope his luck to get away from 'hard situation' as he state it, still valid. "You two sure will worth a lot of gold!" Harry was sheeting by now and glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry winced as soon as the words left his mouth, while Draco glance at him briefly before going back to glare at the man.

The man laughed and the sound was creepy. Harry glance at Arthur who was still fighting, "Aren't you brave, little one?" Harry's eyes snap back to the stranger and his glare darkened at being called _little one._

He despised people called him that. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What. Did. You. Just. Say!" He feels the magic in him crackling dangerously, threatening to lash out.

The stranger oblivious to Harry's magic, continue, "It's alright pretty one! I'll be good to you, come with me!" The man taunted them while Draco gritted his teeth, seething. "And you, too, _Little one_!" He purr, leering at Harry and that was it!

The golden crackles like an electric force running around his body in a furious manner and the moment Harry step forward, the magic force reach out, "Stop. Called. Me. THAT!" and struck the man on the chest as a golden light engulfed the three of them, forming a big ball around them. Draco shielded his face using his arms while the man laying on the ground, grunted as his hand grasped his chest where the light disappeared. Briefly his eyes wide with surprised as he look at Harry before he smirked at them and he was gone, turn into dark mist only with the wave of his hand. Bastard doing wandless magic and Harry was annoyed beyond belief.

Harry started breathing heavy, almost hyper ventilating and he gulped a lungful of air before collapsed on his knees and promptly black out.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco cannot believe his eyes. Harry lash out just like that only because the man called him little one! He was staring dumbstruck at the Griffyndor in awe and horror. He thank every deity out there that in every taunting between them, he never called the lion _Little_ , thus being the recipient of his anger.

"Harry!" He cried out when the other boy collapse to his knees and black out. He notice all the 'bandit' were gone the moment that cloaked figure wave his hand and gone himself.

"What happened here?" Arthur asked as he crouched down and places his hand on Harry's face. The gesture was tender and Draco can see the affection and worry in his eyes. Draco looks at Merlin who smile fondly while the Knights look at each other knowingly.

"I saw a blinding light here. What happened?" Merlin asked and Draco told them about the cloaked figure who trying to coaxed them - or forced them, more likely - to come with him and he wisely left out about the light coming from Harry. He gave Merlin a 'I'll tell you later' look secretly, hoping Merlin get the meaning.

"I won't let them!" Arthur gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched together painfully. "We should bring him to Gaius!" Arthur scooped Harry up and hand him over to Merlin - here Draco scowled at the unconscious boy - who put Harry in front of Arthur after he mounted his royal horse.

"Who's Gaius?" Draco asked, staring worriedly at the back of Arthur's head.

"He was our royal court physician." Merlin answered. "Come here!" He reach out his hand for Draco to take it and help him mounted the horse before he sat behind Draco. "We're going to ride faster." His breath tickles on Draco's neck and it send tingling all around his body pleasantly.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Draco keep glancing at Harry who laying peacefully in the arms of the king. A moment of envious seeping into his mind but he shook it off as soon as it come. _So what if he's a king, he's not my type!_ Draco shrugged. His type was the man who sat behind him, with his arms wrapped securely around his waist and Draco feel content for the first time since they arrive in this place.

After the long hours of riding through the forest, "We're here!" He heard Merlin said.

There in front of him, Draco saw large and tall building; a white castle high above and surrounded by various trees around. As they ride through the gate into the lower town, Draco was amaze by what he saw, the respect they get - even though he know it wasn't addressed to him, but still - he was impressed. Soon they arrive in courtyard and Arthur quickly dismounted his horse with Harry in his arms, he walk briskly towards the building and gone into, Draco presume, was the infirmary. Except it didn't look like any infirmary or hospital that Draco ever seen in his time. This place was more like a small bed chamber and the size of Draco's bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

"Gaius! Please, take a look at him!" Arthur demanded the old man, who appeared in front of them.

Gaius immediately started to work. He pull up Harry's tunic, prodded and poking here and there - Draco assume he was trying to find out the cause of Harry losing consciousness - before he stop and sighed. The old man briefly share a gravely look with Merlin who was standing behind Draco and the worried look from the old man made Draco's stomach churn, "He's alright, sir. He only needed to rest more." Gaius said softly.

"Oh, Salazar's beard! That can't be.. he was just- wait! What?" Draco looks at the older man incredulously who in turn raised his eyebrows at him.

"He's fine. He needed rest to regained his strength." The older man said again. Amused smile on his lips.

"But- Just now you.. I mean you look-"

"Calm down, Draco. He's alright. Even thought you were so cute while worrying about your little brother," Merlin's eyes glint with amusement before he went inside leaving a spluttered Draco with the old man, the King and the unconscious boy.

"Which part of me look like him make you think that we're brothers?!" He whispered loudly at the retreating back of the brunette who just chuckled at Draco's indignant cried. Gaius cleared his throat and Draco saw the quirk on the corner of his lips had him crossed his arms like a petulant child.

Gaius moves his attention to Arthur who was still staring at Harry, as like he's trying to solve the hardest puzzle in the world. "Sir, may I ask who are they?" Gaius makes gesture towards Harry and Draco.

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably, "This is Draco!" He gesture at Draco who nodded curtly, "And this is Harry." He said softly while turn his gaze to the sleeping boy. Draco notice Gaius' eyebrow disappeared into his hairline. "I think I'll leave them here for now," He said shortly, glance at the sleeping boy before walk out as Draco and Gaius followed his retreating back with their gaze.

"So, care to share the truth?" Draco fought down the urge to squirm at Gaius' penetrating gaze before sighed in defeat and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin turned the page on his tomes frantically, trying to search about the odd occurrence in the forest. The golden light that shine blindingly coming from Harry, not from the cloaked figure, as Draco told them. Meant that they has magic and if what the boys had admitted is true, that means they were in danger; much to Merlin's dismay. According to them, they were not coming from Essetirs, they come from the future where magic was taught at the age of eleven in a school called Hogwarts.

Merlin's stomach fluttering uncomfortably at whatever information they call 'history' about them, - or him. How on earth he was the greatest warlock in his time when all he's doing was polishing Arthur's armors? Yes, sometime he help in the fight; secretly, but still. Even though he had heard the whole thing from Kilgharrah, never once he believes it except for the fact about him and Arthur's destiny. And, what's with those legends about Arthur and Gwen? Arthur was more into man than girls and he never shows any interest at Gwen for goodness' sake!

Merlin's brow furrowed, "Are you sure such an occurrence never happened before? When you're in your world?" He asked again.

"Yes!" Harry answered, he swallowed the food before answered again, "We used a wand to channel our magical core and cast the spell. Never in my life did I've experienced that much power pouring out of me." He said thoughtfully.

"Only because he called you _little_ , and you lashing out at him. I don't even know you hated that nickname so much. If I've know I'll-" Draco gulped and look away at the murderous look Harry gave him. Merlin and Gaius chuckle at their antics.

Even though Draco said they were enemies, Merlin got the feeling that he was acting like a big brother who was protective of his little brother and it was cute. Or maybe because in this unfamiliar place it's only the two of them come from the same world. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Draco nudged Harry's leg as if urging him to say something.

"Um," Merlin look up at Harry who was fidgetting while looking at him shyly. Merlin raised an eyebrows in question, "Would you teach us how to cast spells without wand?" Merlin blinked. He was speechless. How was he going to teach them as he himself still learning how to control his magic? But the eager look on the boy's face made him feel like a prat for contemplating refuses them. Harry and Draco did say that without wand they feels vulnerable, because they don't know how to cast a wandless spells to protect themselves.

Merlin lean back, resting his head on the wall and closed his eyes, "You know magic is banned here, right?" They nodded. "If we get caught, you know what will happen?" The two shook their pretty little head, "Execution!" He said, "Hanged or pyre!"

"What!" Draco cried in shock while Harry eyes widened, "I thought it was-"

"It was, Draco. We're in the past, remember?" Harry, who recover from the shock first, remind him and Draco slumped on his chair. "But I still want to learn!" He said stubbornly, determined in his blazing green eyes.

"Me, too," Draco have the same look as well and Merlin nodded, impressed at their braveness.

"Then we need to figure out somewhere safe for practice." Merlin thought few of the place he deemed safe enough but they're too far from Camelot. Seeing he need to get back to serve Arthur, it impossible to go back and forth.

"What about the lower town?" Gaius who had been listening suggested.

Merlin thinks for a moment and shook his head, "The guard will be patrolling there as well." Merlin racking his brain trying to think of a safe place that no one will come across while they were practicing without them ended up on pyre.

"Oh! I know!" Merlin said excitedly at the same time Gaius' face lit up. It's seems the older man has the same idea in mind because that place was discover by the two of them when they were out gathering herbs.

"Great!" Harry chirped, "When we'll get started?" He looks around eagerly.

"What about tomorrow afternoon?" Draco suggested, as eager as Harry.

Merlin hummed and nodded, "That's good idea! Tomorrow you two wait for me at west of lower town." He has to finishes his chores by that time and he winced inwardly at the list of chores Arthur give him every day. He frown slightly, "Do you know how to get there?"

When they look worried, Gaius says, "I will bring them there." Merlin and Harry beam at him, grateful for the help while Draco nod his thanks to Gaius who wave away their gratitude. They were looking excited, like a child with their favorite candy.

That's settles then. Merlin was as eager as the boys and grins his goofy smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks later, their routine falls into place.

Merlin will go to the king's bed chamber, bringing his breakfast and waking him up to start the day while Harry and Draco helping Gaius run an errands and purchase some herb at the lower town. When mid day approach, both of them will wait Merlin at the west of lower town, where the guard is less spotting doing their patrol duty. With Arthur busy training with the knights, no one will notice they're gone. In the corner of the town's wall, which covered by thick vines and some Ivy plants, hidden a secret paths that only Merlin knows; until he tell Harry and Draco as well as Gaius. He found out by coincidence when he run away as an old man sometimes ago. The three of them go deeper in the forest until the reach the clearing where in the middle stood an old looking cottage swaddled in moss and weeds growing around it. Looks like it will crumble into the ground any second with the breeze blowing through.

Harry and Draco stare at the cottage with horror on their face. Both of them voice their worry but Merlin assured them that it will be okay. As they walk toward the cottage, Draco asked, "Are you sure this is safe?" For the last five minutes. "Because I don't feel like it will still stand when we finish with our practice." He eyed the run down cottage disdainfully.

Harry rolled his eyes while Merlin just chuckle. He smiles mischievously, "Just come along, boys!" He told them and walk toward the paths. He feels his magic prickling on his skin as he walked through the wards he set up when he found this place. Immediately, the run downs cottage was nowhere to be seen. Instead stood a modest looking cottage that's look like someone just builds not long ago. Actually it is. Merlin remodeled the place to his liking and it has a homey feeling around it. That's the reason why Merlin was so fond of this place going as far as setting up wards around it. He wasn't keen for people to found this place. He can't believe he almost forgot he own this cottage!

Behind he hears gasps from the boys who gaped at the sight. Merlin's heart swell with pride and he smile at the awe-struck looks from Draco and Harry.

"Welcome to Emrys Cottage!" Merlin said loudly while spread his hands to his sides.

"Wow-.. this-.. it's-.. wow!" Harry stuttered as he look around him while Draco still gaping like a fish. "Close your mouth, Draco. Or you will catch flies!" He said after overcome his shock. He walk toward the small garden fill with various plants, flower and some herbs -Gaius would be pleased - that Merlin created and smiles, "Neville would love it if he saw this."

Merlin frowned, "Neville?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's word before walk around inspecting the place, "He's my classmate." Harry said, "He's love working with plants!"

"Yeah, and he's a dunderhead that can't even separated asphodel from belladonna!" Come Draco's snarky comment.

Harry immediately stands up to his friend, "It was Snape's fault! If he wasn't breathing down his neck every time we're making potion, he wouldn't failed!" Harry said vehemently. Draco just shrugged before going inside the cottage, while Harry glared a dagger at him.

Merlin chuckle as he shake his head, "Alright, let's get started! I need to get back to Arthur before the sun down."

Merlin lead them into one of the empty rooms and transfigures it into practice room, complete with books about spell and some other things to practice with before he place the wards around the room to prevent them from ruin the place.

After a while with no success casting the spell, not even the easiest spell, they stop and decided to try again later. They were frustrated having failed every time. "I think both of you need to let go of all negative emotions that wrapped up your mind. I know you are worried but it will only hampered your proceed. Try not to think too much and we could start again with the easiest spell." Merlin turn the page, "Hmm.. maybe we can start with levitation spell first. Here it says-.."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry and Draco said together. Both look at each other startled by their own words before burst into laughter. Merlin's raise his eyebrows with the corner of his lips quirked, amused by their antics.

"How do you know?" Merlin asked, "Never mind." he said after thought. Surely they learn from school. "Yeah, learn that spell first."

"Great! Now we're turning into first years brats." Draco sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Draco!"

"Alright!" Merlin cut off whatever retorted on the tip of Draco's tongue, "Now close your eyes and take a deep breath." Draco huffed as they follow his instructions, "Find the core of your magic and let it spread around your whole being." Their brow furrowed in concentration and few minutes later Merlin's eyes widened when he feel surge of power coming from them but most from Harry as his magic was crackling wildly, "Hold on to it and let it connected to your mind before let it flow through your hand!" He told them quickly.

They gasp and collapsed on the ground while shaking badly. Merlin sprung to their side, "Are you two alright?" He asked worried.

Harry still gasping then he laugh shakily, "Wow!" He said.

Draco swallowed and his cheeks flush with excitement, "That was..." he took a deep shaky breath, "I never know I have that much power in me."

"You both are powerful wizard!" Merlin told them while grinning from ear to ear. "Let's try again!"

They closed their eyes and take a deep breath, followed each of Merlin's instructions and, "Stretch out your hand and let your magic flow through as you cast the spell!" He said.

Both of them thrust out their hand in front of them towards two chunk of wood, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" They said together before opened their eyes. The woods that sat still in front of them now hovered over their head. They broke into wide grinned.

"Well, I think I'm ready to next step!" Harry said breathlessly. Draco nodded along him. After they figure out the way to cast the spell, they practicing on several easy spell again before decided they need to go back.

They tidy up the place for a bit before picking up some herb for Gaius from Merlin's garden. "Come on! Let's go back before the Royal Prat looking for us!" Merlin said. Immediately Draco come to his side and they walk side by side with Harry following behind who doesn't seems to mind that Draco practically deserted him.

This routine going for a week before an annoyed looking Arthur stand in front of them demanded them to have lunch with him every day. Merlin and Draco's eyebrows rose before they smirked knowingly while Harry confused looking at their king with a cute frown on his forehead, "Everyday?" Harry asked incredulously.

Arthur clear his throat, "Yes, everyday!"

Harry frowned and he looks worry. Merlin knows he was thinking about their practice schedule, "Okay!" Harry agreed after Merlin -in the most subtle way- nod at him. Silently telling him they will adjust the time.

Oh, Merlin knows what Arthur up to and he was excited to see how far Arthur will go and how oblivious Harry is toward Arthur's intention.

This will be interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sighed for the hundreds time that day. He was wondering what's wrong with the king, suddenly demands them to have lunch, even dinner with him. Now their schedule for practice was hampered and Harry was annoyed, not only with the king but also Draco and Merlin, who agree with the king so easily. He is able to cast the simplest spell now and maybe the hardest one if not for the stupid lunch. He sighed again.

Not that Harry wasn't enjoyed the picnic lunch Arthur set up for them, but it seem ridiculous to have picnics everyday and dinner only with the four of them. He needed to stop this. Missing a lunch or two with the king wouldn't hurt, right? At least they still have dinner with him. Determined that's the best way to share his time within meals and their practice, Harry decide he has to talk to the king and make his way to find Arthur.

After an hour looking for Arthur, Harry found him near the north side of the castle. He looks so down and Harry wondered what has happened. "Sir?"

Arthur looks up and smile, "Harry!" Then look around with a slight frown on his face, "what are you doing here?"

Harry frowns at the unhappy look on Arthur's face. Is this place forbidden for a commoner like him? He bit his lips and looks down, worry that he step over the boundaries. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I'm not allowed to come here." Harry began to apologize.

"No. I didn't mean that." Harry look up in time to see Arthur flustered a bit, "it's just that I didn't thought someone will find me here." Harry looks around and realize the place was a bit secluded. He had no idea how on earth he get in this place. "Are you looking for me?" Arthur asked.

Harry remembered his original plan looking for Arthur. Now that he found him, he hesitant about telling him and it perplexed him to no end. "Um," his brilliant response cause Arthur's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "No, I just walk by and didn't know you were here." _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You are bad at lying, Harry!_ he scold himself inwardly.

"Really?" Arthur drawled while looking amused. Harry nod, stubbornly avoiding Arthur's intense stare. "Alright then," He said at last, "Would you mind coming with me for a while?"

Harry agreed, "No, sir!" and followed Arthur into a narrow path outside the castle and ended up in a large garden, full with various flowers. His eyes widened as he looking around. The place was as big as the green house in Hogwarts ground and there is flower trees around the place. Harry notice behind the trees was stone walls, obviously to keep others from coming in and he dare to bet on his galleon that the only entry to this beautiful place was the narrow path behind them.

He didn't know in Camelot has this beautiful place and wondered if it has a name.

"This is my mother's garden. Ygraine's Garden." Arthur smiled albeit bitter and sad. Harry look at Arthur who has a slight frown marring his face and wondered what has happened to make Arthur this sad. He hadn't notice he was staring until Arthur meet his gaze and he flush before looking away. _That was rude_ , he chastised himself.

"Walk with me?" It's more of a statement than question. Harry nodded and followed the king all the while savoring every beautiful flower in his sight. "I've never bring someone in here," Arthur said, "Until you."

Harry looked back at the king and cocked his head to the side. His brows furrowed, "It's an honor, sir. But.. why?" He asked curiously.

Arthur flushed before he look away and clear his throat, "That's because-.."

"Sir?" The hear Leon called from behind them. Arthur sighed and lead them back to the way they come from narrow path back to the outside of the garden. There stood Leon with a scroll on his hand.

Harry excuse himself, still wondering what it was Arthur mean to tell him before they were interrupted and completely forgot about his plan to ask for some adjustments about their lunch and dinner.

Unbeknownst to him, more discovery and busy day ahead will be taking most of his time that they won't even have time to eat, let alone practice.

**TBC..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2A/N: Please leaves kudos and comments if you love this story! 
> 
> Sorry for the long and boring chapter! I'll do best for the next chapter! *wink*
> 
> Hmm.... I was thinking of changing this story from rated Mature to Explicit! What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry saw the look on the man's eyes fill with worry and then relief upon seeing him alright. Now all he see was a pair of blue gentle eyes full with affection and... love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Merlin! They belong to J.K. Rowling and BBC!
> 
> Warning: This is M/M Slash! Please leave immediately if it not what you're looking for!
> 
> A/N: This story is un-beta'd! Also I'm not very good at English, please forgive my grammars and mistake. And please kindly pointed out to me if any of you found my poor grammars! *sweat drop*
> 
> Enjoy! ★

**_Confession._ **

* * *

 

Arthur walk down the path towards the training ground and barked at his knights to starts with the training. He fought with murderous glint on his eyes and stopped when he realize one of his knight, Lancelot, almost collapse. He told them to rest as he himself fought, slashing and thrusting the dummy furiously. Most of the Knights look at each other bewildered and puzzling as to why their king has such a bad mood. No one except his Knights of the Round Table knows what causing his darkened mood for the past week.

It's been weeks since he found Harry and Draco. The first time he saw the boy, he was captivated by his green emerald eyes and Arthur thought he was the most beautiful boy he ever meet. As the day passes, Arthur can't help but feel the affection towards the boy and the need to spend time with him only grow. He rearranged his schedule so that he could having lunch or dinner with Harry; with the addition of Merlin and Draco, of course. Arthur can't just ask him alone for the boy must be suspicious and he don't want to scared him away. He was happy and the knights noticed the change in their king as well, until two days ago Harry stop coming for lunch and Arthur suspected he was avoiding him.

That must be it!

What did he do to deserve such an act from the Harry? He was only wish to spend time with him. After that picnic few days ago, Arthur can't get enough to look at him, listening to his laughing that sound like a music to his ears, watching him smile which make Arthur's stomach started doing a flip-flop dance and those eyes like a window to his soul which full of emotion.

He stand in the middle of the training ground, racking his brain trying to think what did he do that make Harry avoiding him. "Is he angry because I touch his hand lightly? Not likely! I did embrace him in my arms. But that wasn't the same, he was unconscious." Arthur muttered under his breath. Or he's figured out Arthur's motive when he takes him to his mother's garden and this is his way of saying 'no'? Arthur's heart clenched painfully at the thought.

"Sir?" Arthur startled by Leon, "Are you alright?" His knight looks at him worriedly. Shoot! He was acting like a lunatic. In public!

He takes a deep breath and force a strained smile, "Yeah, I'm alright." Arthur said telling his knights enough of training today and they will continue again tomorrow. He walked towards the castle and unconsciously his feet bring him to Harry and Draco's quarter, next to Gaius'. Yes, the boys sharing a room which causing Arthur to scowled for whole day until Merlin telling him that they're like brothers and it's not like something will happen between them, which make Arthur relax some more.

Arthur didn't know how it happened but he knew he's slowly falling for the boy. At first he thought it was only some affection just like the one he feel towards others boy he had spend the night with. But the more he saw Harry, the more he realizes it wasn't some plain affection. He berated himself for weeks for having this forbidden feeling because one; he was a King and expected to have an heir with some princess from some kingdom, which he can't if he choice Harry – who is a male, he might add – as his consort and two; he thought Harry was barely fifteen. He feels like a pervert until he was tells that Harry was sixteen and almost seventeen. Not that it makes much different.

Arthur knocked on the door and waited.

"Sir?" Arthur whipped his head towards the sound where Gaius stood beside him with his infamous eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Um- I just- I mean-.." he clears his throat, "can you gave me a balm for sore muscle?" He asked lamely.

Gaius gave him a knowing look and smirks, "Yes, of course, Sir." He gone inside to retrieve the balm and Arthur groans before he used this chance to gaze at the door longingly. "If I didn't know any better, I will think you were some lovesick puppy, Arthur." He quipped. How long he was standing there with the same expression?

Arthur cleared his throat again and muttered "Thanks," when Gaius handed him the balms.

"I told the boy to collect some ingredients for potion." Gaius told him.

"They went together?" He asked curious.

"Yes, they went together. They need to work to earn their food, aren't they?"

"But I told the maid to serve them food." Arthur look enraged. _And I asked them to have meals with me!_

"The boys insisted. They don't want to be a burden here." Arthur pursed his lips and scowled at nothing in particular. What make him think he was a burden? They're guest here. Arthur insisted! "Harry doesn't like cope up in the room all day, he like to go outside. When he said he was going out looking for a job, I gave him one. It's better than he worked at the market."Gaius softly told him and Arthur nodded along didn't know what to think. Trust Harry to turn away the luxurious life Arthur offered here.

Gaius' deep chuckle caught Arthur's full attention, "But Draco was contemplated the offer until Harry gave him a look to make him agree to worked as well." He said before going back to his lab.

And Arthur smile having imagine the scene in his head when Harry cutely glaring at Draco. He walked back to his chamber where he knew Merlin will be attends him. He really need a warm bath to loosened up his sore muscle, "Merlin, prepare my bath and help me took off of this." He said as soon as he gets into his chamber

"I did preparing your bath but I'm not helping you took off your clothes, sir." Arthur spun around, eyes wide with surprised at seeing Harry in his bed chamber, "What? Are you seriously need someone helping you took your clothes?" Harry's eyes glint with mirth. Arthur feels his face heat up at the remarks and glare halfheartedly.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur frowned. "And where were you?"

Harry started to squirm, "I was busy helping Gaius run errands. And I need Merlin's help with something. He can't make it here so I offered to help him preparing your bath."

Needs Merlin's help? What kind of help? Arthur can't help but curious and make a note to asked Merlin about it. He looks at Harry – who Arthur thought was avoiding him – standing in his chamber looking cute and adorable. His big emerald green eyes staring at Arthur, his usual wild hair stuck up in every possible direction and Arthur feels the urge to run his fingers into it; make it more disheveled. Arthur swallowed his sudden dry throat.

Harry looks at him from his fringes and sighed, "I'm sorry, sir. You look upset. I will get out and gets Merlin if you prefer him to be the one to attend your bath." He bow slightly before walked towards the door and Arthur eyes wide in panic.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Arthur caught his hand, "You just surprised me, that's all."

Harry smile brightly, "Really?" Arthur nodded, "Today I'll become your manservant until Merlin come to serve you tomorrow, sir." Harry grinned happily.

Arthur sighed, he don't like Harry calling him "sir". It make him feel old.

"Now go on! Have a bath. I'll prepare your bed!" His heart skips a beat. The words come out from Harry sound erotic and here he is; having a bath, naked, with Harry running around his chamber humming happily while preparing his _bed_. The thought of Harry laying on his bed spread eagle while writhing panting mess underneath him sending the blood running south... he shook his head and will the thought to go away.

He can't think like that!

 

* * *

 

It's been weeks and he become worried. What if they can't get back to their world? What if they stuck here? What if-

"I can't believe you! We have the easy way out but you choice the difficult route!" Draco whines for what seems like a hundred times in days since they accepted Merlin's job and Harry rolled his eyes every time he heard the same complain. "Why must we always coming out in the open into the forest and looking for a plant that we didn't even know what it look like?"

"This is our chance to go back, Draco! And we can't just let them worked while we sit around doing nothing. Beside we know what _its_ look like!" Harry said irritably, "Don't you feel sorry to let Merlin doing all the work alone? You know he still have job aside from helping us. I'm afraid he will collapse if we don't help him!" Draco huffed. Well, that shut him up.

Harry noticed something from the encounter between Draco and Merlin. He was well aware of the Slytherin's affection towards Merlin. Truthfully, Harry hadn't even think Merlin will look this young while in his whole life he believe Merlin was an older man with long beard and gruffly voice who is King Arthur's court sorcerer; never mind that magic is banned here. So, imagine his reaction when he was told that the two good looking man in front of him is Merlin and King Arthur when they landed in Camelot. They were only in their twenties for goodness sake.

And now Harry found out his friend - he started to think of Draco as a friend after the whole _magic bursting_ when he come to consciousness only to see Draco's worried face hovering above him – had falling hard for the powerful sorcerer and seem the feeling is mutual. Harry never has problem with same sex relationship as he himself preferred male as his partner.

At first, he didn't even know – hell, he never notice – his preference until one day after Quidditch training, he thought of taking shower in one of Quidditch shower room. He notice that Cormac also there. Not a single stitch on him and Harry found he can't look away. Harry's eyes trails from his broad shoulder, tone chest, his abs and down to his – no! Harry can't think about that right now! It's quite embarrassing he had a hard on that day; he will not let it happen again by thinking about his fellow Gryffindor, in front of Draco to boot. The point is, he found out about his sexuality and since that day, he can't help but occasionally found himself checking out the boys or bloke he thought attractive enough to gain his attention.

Even now he can't stop the bad habit, because he did secretly checking out Arthur when he thought nobody was looking. And yesterday he gets to see full glimpse of a very naked Arthur when Harry drew his bath. The bloke is fit, tall, with those tone chest and those abs, Harry can't look away and blush furiously when Arthur almost caught him staring; much to his embarrassment.

He knew he's not worth the King's attention, – and he always remind himself that Arthur is a **King**! – is not that Harry wanted it. Alright, he did. But he knew his place. Because for one, Arthur as a King, needed a Queen – and according to Hogwarts history book the Queen is Guinevere, by the way, though Merlin deny it will never happen but who knows – to be by his side and helping to rules the kingdom together. And two; Harry don't want to complicated this situation than it already is. So, whatever reason for his fluttering stomach whenever he's near Arthur, he choice to ignore it.

And now Draco and Merlin walked towards that path.

What will happen to them when they have to get back to their world? They sure will be devastated and Harry dreading that days to come; much to his dismay.

"..rry."

"Harry..." Harry stop his train of thought and blinks at Draco.

"Sorry, I was miles away.' He smile sheepishly and Draco huffed. "What is it?" he asked as they continue walking.

When he get his attention, the Slytherin hesitated, "What if- I mean _if_ I didn't want to go back?" Harry stop on his track and blinks and blinks some more. Draco sighed and sat down on the tree trunk nearby, "I know it's only been weeks but I like it here." He looks up at Harry and squinted, it was too bright and the sun was just starting to rise into the horizon. "Don't tell me that you don't like to live here because I know you did!" Draco remarked.

Yes, he did like it here but he can't live here. He had a duty to fulfill; defeats Voldemort. Even though he feels like a tool, a weapon to defeats The Dark Lord, but he need to. For those un-grateful of wizarding world, scratch that. He did it mainly for those who died to defy Voldemort, for his parents, for his friend, his surrogate family. He will not abandoned them!

He and Draco weren't from this world and Harry afraid if they stay too long, they will unconsciously change the future and it was the last thing that Harry wanted. He sighed and sat beside Draco, "Yeah, I like it here." Harry rolled his eyes when Draco smile smugly, "But don't you miss your parent, Draco?"

The Slytherin fell silent.

Harry smile, "I thought so," His expression turned serious, "I have to go back, Draco. I have a prophecy to fulfill. What will happen with our friends and your family if we let Voldemort running rampant and killed people whenever he likes? Those people can be our friends, our family and we can't abandoned them!"

"I know!" Draco whispered and sighed. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezes gently to comfort him. He know how it feel, being force to separate with the one you love and in Draco's case, there's no guarantee they can still meet. Just like Harry never will see Sirius again.

Shake off those bad memories, Harry put on his cheerful smile and jump up, "Come on! We have to find the plant and if we can't find it, we can continue looking at the other side of this forest, at very least we can help Gaius gathered the other ingredients he need." Since their practice was on hold, what with various potion Gaius have to brew as well as a potion – found in one of Gaius' old tomes – they thought can help them going back to their time, they found themselves numerous times in this forest looking for the ingredients. Actually, Harry wasn't convinced that their unexpected trip to the past has anything to do with the potion; at least that's what he believes. Surely there must be some explanation for this.

"Are you sure those are the right ingredients?" Draco flashes him a smirked.

"Of course," Harry fake affronted and rolled his eyes, "I learn from my mistake."

"Yeah, right," Draco snorted.

"I'm telling you I know what I'm doing. If you didn't believe me you can check the list!" Harry pull out a small scroll contain the list of ingredients Gaius need for Draco to see which he refuse outright and earned a jab on his rib before Harry took off.

He groaned, "Potter!" He yelled and run after him.

They are too busy running away from each other as well as looking for the plants and missed to notice a figure standing over the tree trunks they sat just now. The nasty smirked plastered on his red blood lips, "Found you!"

 

* * *

 

 

The plain looking door was creaking when Merlin open and walked into he and Gaius' quarter. He was dead tired, running an errand for Arthur, polishing his armors, and worse, trained with him for hours and become his dummy with shield. He slumped down on the bench and groaned.

He found the room empty and he wondered where Harry and Draco. Surely they're back from the forest already. "You look like you've been fighting herd of Griffin, Merlin." Gaius who just coming out from his lab, told him.

Merlin sighed, "You have no idea! Arthur is mean when he's in bad mood."

"Oh? What's the cause?"

Merlin grinned gleefully and says, "It's Harry!" Like it will explain the whole suffering he endured today. "Speaking of which, where are they?" Merlin look around, as if he's expected the boys will come out of nowhere.

Gaius frown, "I thought they're in their quarter?"

"No, I just passing by their chamber and I saw no light in there. Perhaps, they're still in the forest?" Merlin looks out the window, the sun almost down and a pale tint of orange the sunset paint the skies, still trying to light the horizon. It will be dark soon and Merlin is fill with sudden worried for the boys; a certain silver haired boy to be exact, who he's slowly falling for. He decided to go out look for them. "I'll check on them." He told Gaius before heads toward the forest.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turn to look at Arthur jogs towards him. "Yes?"

Arthur look at him up and down, "Are you so fond drenched in sweat that you don't feel like changing?" He crossed his arms and smirked playfully.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Prat! I was going to forest, looking for Harry and Draco. They should be back by now but I still haven't seen them." Merlin told the king while his brow furrowed in worry.

Immediately Arthur's demeanor change, "I'll come with you!" He says before the two of them sprinted into the woods.

Merlin decide to use his magic to scan the area where he know the boys always been to. That way he can found them faster. He make sure Arthur several feet away from him and looking in other direction before he crouch down and place his hand on the ground then uttered a spell, " _Scínan_!" He feels his magic spread into the ground, intertwined with magic earth and worm its way to found what Merlin look for. There's something – no, someone lurking around the area but no sign of Draco and Harry. Curious, his magic reached out carefully and the moment his magic brush with that person's, Merlin gasp and retreat immediately as he panting for air. Dark magic! Merlin sense Morgana's trait of magic in them but not as strong as that person's magic. What are they doing here?

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur scowled at him.

"Harry and Draco, they were here a while ago and someone was with them." Merlin was trembling with worry now.

Arthur frowned, "How do you know?"

Merlin turned his back on Arthur before his finger twitched and his eyes flash gold. There, near the tree trunk was three pair of footprints. Two pair was smaller than the other one, no doubt Harry and Draco's. While the other one Merlin believes it's the stranger's. He pointed the footprint to Arthur and immediately the King understood.

"We will find them!" Arthur said and they briskly head back to the castle.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was tired. He feels like his bones and muscle turn into jelly. He heard Draco groans as they shuffles through castle to their chamber. They were out for whole day and the plan looking for the plant tomorrow on the other side of the forest, turn out that they look for the damn plant the entire forest today and still no sight of it. The whole day was spent in the forest without any success. And there's something wrong Harry feels about the woods today. Like someone or something was watching them. But he shrugged it off and thought maybe it's just his imagination.

They drag their feet into their quarter and slump down on the chair. Harry needed a nice warm bath before going to sleep tonight and he was sure Draco feels the same.

"I'm going to bath now." And he groaned having the need to prepare the water.

"How about we bath together, Harry? I don't feel li-" The bang on the door stop whatever Draco want to said and they look at Arthur standing in front of the door so out of breath with Merlin skidded outside their room.

"Wh-" in a blur Harry was engulfed in a bear hug by Arthur before he had any chance to ask what's going on. Over the King's left arm, he saw Merlin's worried face – wasn't any better than Arthur's, he notice – and grabbed Draco arms and checking all over him. He heard Merlin asked, "Are you alright?" And Draco only nodded dumbly. "Where were you?" Merlin asked sternly.

"We were looking for the herbs that we need, remember?" Draco answered.

"But I can't find you anywhere!" Merlin almost sounds angry. "I thought- Oh, God! I thought that you two-"

"Merlin! Calm down! The forest you thought we were gone to don't have the ingredients we need. So we went to the other side of forest. It's not like we can't find our way back-" Draco stop abruptly when he was engulfed in a hug by Merlin. His eyes wide with surprise and cheeks flushed.

It took Harry only a moment to realize that Arthur was trembling and Harry squirm in his arms uncomfortably. "Please, don't do that again!" Arthur's shaky voice said, "You were gone and no one saw you since morning and I was out of my mind looking for you but you were nowhere in sight! I was going to send the guards to look for you or I'll go look for you myself if Gwaine hadn't told me that he saw you walked in here!" Arthur pull away to check over Harry but keep him at arm length with his hands still attached to Harry's shoulder as if afraid he will disappear.

Bewildered, Harry look at the man in front of him. He was worried about him? Why? It's not like he's not coming back. Then he remembered this morning, his conversation with Draco. If they were gone only for one day and Arthur was acting like his arse is on fire then going to send guards to look for him, what will happened if they going back to their world? Harry saw the look on the man's eyes fill with worry and then relief upon seeing him alright. Now all he see was a pair of blue gentle eyes full with affection and... love?

No! It can't be!

Harry chokes on his breath and his blood starting to pump faster he literally can heard them rush to his brain, making him dizzy. Thinking back this whole time, Arthur's weird behavior, his demand to have picnic lunch and his trust by bringing Harry to his mother's garden, all of it was actually his way of showing his affection? What is he supposed to do now? Should he flattered he had the King's affection? No! He did not! He keeps reminding himself that he's not worth Arthur's attention. Arthur is a King. Arthur needed Queen to help him rules the kingdom. Not him!

Harry flinch slightly when Arthur softly caresses his cheeks and lean in to press his forehead against Harry's. "Don't leave me!" he pleaded and butterflies in Harry's stomach fluttering and threatened to break free.

Harry swallowed the sudden lump that forms in his throat, "Why?" He choke out, hoping against hope that he's wrong. That he's thinking too much. That Arthur was only looking out for his peoples and for all they know, Harry is include.

The room suddenly fell silent.

Arthur take a shaky breathe and cupped Harry's face with both of his hands, "Because I-" He close his eyes and swallowed. Harry's heart beating wildly in his chest. "I can't live without you!" He whispered out, "I don't know how but I'm falling for you, Harry. Since the first time we meet I always have this urge – Oh, Circe!" He seem to struggle, "I – I love you!" Harry let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding while waiting for Arthur to finish. He feels overwhelmed with Arthur's sudden declaration. He like Arthur, but he know he can't accepted him. He never thought of him and Arthur would end up together. He choose to buried whatever he feel towards Arthur deep inside his heart, because when the time come for him to return home, it will be hard for both of them to be parted. The small part of him wanted to be selfish and accepted Arthur right now and then and ignore his selfless part.

However, he know he can't do it!

Harry bow his head with tears brimming in his eyes. He shook his head, "No!" He feels Arthur stiffened as the King's feet glue to the ground where he stand and both his hand slowly slid off of Harry's shoulder. Harry took a step back still shaking his head, "No!" he choke and ran out of the room leaving Arthur confused and hurting inside.

He ran and ran without knowing where to go. He saw the narrow path of the garden and decided to get in then promptly slumped down onto the ground. He bring his knee to his chest, hugging it tightly as if his life depended on it while buried his face on the crooked of his hand; crying his heart out silently. The first time he genuinely like someone – hell, it might more than _like_ , and that someone like him back as who he is. Not because those ridiculous title that following his every step.

The fate ladies were really cruel!

He don't know how long he sitting there.

He look up and notice through his wet lashes that the flower in front of him had blooming beautifully; Lilies.

Lily.

"Mom, what should I do?" He asked with his tears continue streaming down his face.

**TBC..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2A/N: There! 8D Hope this chappie didn't disappointed you guys! heh.. 
> 
> Please leave kudos if you love it and comments if you got some suggestions! 
> 
> Thank you for your support! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes wide with shock at the sight in front of him and his mind become numb. He feels harder to even breathing, as if an invisible hand crushing his lung as well as his heart because he can heard it shattered like glass. His eyes sting and he clenched his fist tightly he feel his nail dug in his flesh. He shook his head and took a step back, can't believe what he saw. Just a moment ago Arthur said that he love him but now he has another person in his arms, kissing passionately!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Merlin! They belong to J.K.Rowling and BBC!
> 
> Warning: This is M/M Slash! Please leave immediately if this isn't your plate of cookies! 
> 
> A/N:Yay! New chapter is here! *grin* As I told you guys before, I am new in English, therefore I'm apologize for the grammars and any mistake I made. I'm trying not to keep changing tenses but please kindly pointed out if you guys notice here. And please bear with me... *sheepish*
> 
> And thanks to you guys who leave kudos and encouraging comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

**_Kilgharrah; The Great Dragon!_ **

* * *

 

Arthur was stunned. _No!_ He said _no!_ He laugh humorlessly and lifelessly turned his body, walking back towards his chamber. He screwed up. What make him think that Harry will accept him? He is a boy for goodness' sake. In a spur of moment Arthur forgot about his original plan. He forgot he is a King. A King can't take male lover. A King his people expected to produce an heir. What was he thinking blurting out those words to Harry? What would his people say? What would his councilor says? Hell with that! He doesn't care! Arthur loves him but now he knows that Harry wasn't in love with him. So what? Is he going to punished him for refused the King? He can if he wanted to but he didn't want that. Arthur knows he can't force someone to love him back and now Harry is going to hate him.

It feels like forever to reach his chamber and all of sudden he feels his energy drained, too tired to walked. He lean against the stones wall and slumped back. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself, to will the pain of rejection gone away but he realizes whatever he tried to do, nothing would take the pain away. His heart clenched painfully as Harry's word repeated in his mind. _No_.

He didn't know how long he was standing against the castle walls and when he notice the sky completely dark already, he decided continue his way to his bed chamber. He didn't look at his surrounding and he didn't feel like to look at anything that wasn't Harry. But he finally look up when he bump into someone and scattered whatever they was holding, "Gwen?"

"My Lord," Gwen bow slightly before briskly collected the clothes that scattered on the castle ground.

She was his maid servant, previously serve Morgana but since Morgana's betrayal, she was signed to help Merlin with laundry but most of the time Arthur told her to help out in the palace kitchen. She's the most beautiful girl around the castle and she was a good friend to Merlin, and lately to Draco and _Harry_. Arthur gritted his teeth. The thought of Harry send a sudden spark of anger. He's hurt and he feels like screaming at the world then curled up in his bed and cried to his heart content but he can't. He's the King and a King cannot display such an act in public. He feels like to laugh out loud like a lunatic. So what if Harry rejected him? There are pretty boys and girls out there who's willing to be with him; to be his bed warmer. Yes, bed warmer. He doesn't need love because he's love only once. With sudden determine that seems stupid even to his conscious mind, he square his shoulder as he tried to relax a bit and slackened his tightly clenched jaw before put on his I-Am-The-Most-Charming-King mask.

"What are you doing, Gwen? Are you still working?" Arthur asked nicely, he was purring slightly and if Gwen notices, she didn't say anything.

"Yes, my Lord."

"You shouldn't be working too hard," He smile charmingly and inwardly smirks when he spotted a tint of pink on her cheeks; though she still frown slightly.

"This is the last chores for the day, my Lord." Gwen answered. "I just need to put these clothes in your chamber before going back."

"Well, let me escort you, then." Arthur makes a motion with his hand – charming smile in place – telling her to walk beside him.

They fall into comfortable silent as they walk side by side through the long corridor, each with different thought. Arthur's thought full of a certain green eyes boy while Gwen trying to figured out what was wrong with her King. Oh, and Arthur knew about her affection towards him but he never think much of it since he is much prefer a male lover. Arthur personally going for both team but since he met Harry, he just wanted him. Though, it's not going to happen now.

They arrive outside Arthur's bed chamber, "Come in!" He ordered softly. Gwen's frowns deepened but obliged and she spun around, eyes wide when Arthur close the door with his back lean on the tightly shut door and his charming smile still in place. He stalked towards Gwen who look alarm now, grabbed her arms and jerk her to his chest. Gwen let out a surprise gasp. Arthur sneak his hands behind her smooth neck, pressed his lips against hers and forcefully kissed her in such a way that has Gwen surrender into submission; though Arthur can feel her rigid body against him, he choose to ignore. The clothes Gwen brought just now was scattered all over the floor.

They broke apart for air, "My Lord!" Gwen was angry and confused. And when Arthur lean in again, Gwen started to put up a fight, "Stop it! My Lord!" He tune off her pleaded and keep pushing her, knocked down some quills, inks and scroll off the desk, making clattering sound on the floor, "You don't want me!" Gwen yelled but Arthur doesn't listen anymore, he makes a triumph sound when he captures her lips again in hungry kissed. His brain too numb to register that he was forcing himself on his maid servant without her consent.

It last few second when Gwen finally able to push her king away then squeaked, "Harry!" Arthur stilled and Gwen took this chance to escape from the King's grasp and run out.

Arthur took a shaky breath before square his shoulder and put on indifferent mask before turn around, preparing for whatever Harry had to say. His eyes wide with shock at what he see. Harry stand in front of him, beautifully. His green emerald eyes, usually shine brightly with innocence, Arthur notice now they are red and puffy. Immediately he knew Harry was crying. Why was he crying? And now he saw the hurt in those eyes shining with tears streaming down his beautiful face again. "Sorry!" He whispered before hastily walked out of his chamber.

Of all the thing he thought will come out from Harry's mouth, 'sorry' was the last thing in his mind. Circe, what have he done?!

 

* * *

 

 

**_Earlier. . ._ **

Merlin and Draco stand still with Arthur who froze in shock after they heard Harry said _no_. No one dare to move.

Once Harry run out, the chamber filled with humorless laugh. Merlin's attention snaps towards his King. "Arthur?" Merlin asked carefully. But Arthur seems to be on his own world, walked out of the chamber and didn't show that he heard Merlin. He sighed and going to follow his King but the grips on his wrist stop him. He looked at Draco but he just shook his head, indicated that Arthur needed some time alone.

Merlin resigned and sat back, lost in thought. He was worried about Harry and Arthur. A sudden sound of someone cleared his throat had Merlin look up, his attention full on Draco who was fidgeting while looking incredible cute with a tint of blush on his cheeks. "So, what was that about?"

Merlin smirked.

Oh, he knows what his silver haired boy was asking. "What was what?" Merlin feigned ignorance.

Draco grunted and looks annoyed. If the creased between his brows any indication. "You, H-hug me," his body twitched as if he's trying so hard not to move a muscle but failed because he started gesture his hand wildly while talking miles a minutes; much to Merlin's amusement. "Did you listen to what I'm saying?"

Merlin blinks. And blinks then blinks again. No. Apparently he did not heard what his boy was talking about, "Uh,"

Draco look at him incredulously and his mouth slightly open while trying hard not to gaped at Merlin. "Salazar's knickers! My mouth almost foamy and you didn't even listen to a word I say!" he burst out then process to mutters under his breath.

Merlin smile and walked up to him then hug him tightly to his chest. He heard Draco's sharp intake breathe. He sighed. Honestly, he was out of his mind when he can't find him, not even with his magic. His relief was so great when he saw him, in piece. Not a scratch on him, though a bit tired. He's trying to figure out who was the one that following them. He had to warn them to be careful.

"Merlin!"

Merlin chuckle when he received a withering glare from Draco. "Sorry, I was so relief that you are alright."

"Why?" Draco frowns.

Merlin pull apart and look at Draco, who once again blushing furiously. "Why indeed." He lean in and pressed his lips against Draco's, while his hand sneak behind his pale smooth neck. Draco gasp and Merlin quickly deepening the kiss, letting him know how exactly he feels through the kiss. Merlin's blood rushing towards his groin when he heard delicious sound emitted from Draco. They broke apart, panting and gasping for air. Draco's flush cheeks as well as his swollen lips make him looks more delicious. Merlin feels the urge to kiss him again and do wicked things to him but he knows they need to stop. "So?" Draco asked, still breathless. His voice rose few octave high causing him to blush again.

"So?" Merlin repeated, "Will you let me be your lover?"

Draco's eyes big as a saucer and he stuttered before yelling, "Yes, Oh, Salazar, yes, yes!" and launch at Merlin who laugh in delight.

"Now, I think it's time we find Harry." Draco nodded before they go out of the room, grinning like a loon.

They look for him everywhere for hours before Draco found him. "In here!" Draco grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers which brought smile on his lips. He like his boy, Draco was sweet and cute when he wants to be.

Merlin hesitated in the entrance of a garden. He knew the Garden belong to the former Queen of Camelot. Draco raise an eyebrows, inquiries as to why he stop walking. Merlin sighed before he walked through the Queen's garden, silently hope no one will caught them. He doesn't want to stay in the stock, with Draco to boot.

They found Harry sitting near a bunch of Lilies.

"Harry?" Merlin sat down beside him and Draco sat on his other side. "Are you okay?"

Harry tightened his hug on his knees and hiding his face in the crook of his hands, "Do you want to talk?" Merlin coaxed but Harry still silent.

Then, "I don't know what to do," Harry whispered, "This is too sudden and it's not the right time!"

"So, you are run out of there isn't because you don't like him?" Draco asked dubiously. Harry snaps his head up and stared at him blankly. "Do you like him?" Draco asked again.

Harry fell silent again. "It's alright, Harry. You can tell us and no one will judge you, either you like him or not. Even though you outright rejected the King-"

"What?" Harry squeaked and Merlin winced, "I did no such thing!" he huffed and crossed his arms, looking like a petulant child while glaring at the ground.

"Well, with your reaction in there when he said he _love_ you, we thought you hated him. What with you ran out of there suddenly. Arthur looks like as if you just stunned him with a stunner spell." Draco chastised and Harry crestfallen look make Merlin ache for him. The more he spending time with him, the more Merlin saw him like a little brother. Just like his boy – though Draco would never admitted – sometime he feels the urge to protect him, despite him being a powerful wizard.

"I'm just trying to calm myself. Godric's pants, it's just," He sighed, "I feel overwhelmed by his sudden declaration, though I admit I like him, too. I really do! But you know who we are and where we come from. One day when we're going to go back to our world, then what would happen to Arthur when I leave? What will happen to you when Draco is leaving?" Harry said forlornly, "And Arthur is a King who one day will have to married Gwen, make her his Queen and- I just- I can't!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. How many time he has told him that Arthur would never be with Gwen.

"With those thought swirling in my mind like a hurricane, it suffocated me. I can't think straight and just ran out."

" _Hurricane_?"

Draco sighed but ignores him. "Now, don't you worry about that," Harry scoffed at him, "Tell me, do you really like him?"

"Yes, I am!" Harry sighed, "Every time when I was with him, I always had this warm fluffy feeling fluttering in my stomach!" He blushes furiously, seemingly not realize what he was confessing until the words were rolling out of his tongue.

Merlin hummed in understanding, "You like him, alright. Even love him I must say!" He grins. "But what is _hurricane_?" both giving him blank look, "What?"

Draco clears his throat and look away. His cheeks suspiciously pink.

Harry then sniffled before smile in understanding, "It's a rainstorm, windstorm and thunderstorms combine together; that's hurricane for you,"

"I can imagine." Merlin smile sympathetically.

Harry nodded sadly, "That's why I can't! I don't want to hurt him!"

"With the way you run out? I doubted he doesn't hurt already." Draco snorted.

Harry burrowed his head in the crook of his arms again. Merlin sighed sympathetically before he perk up suddenly. Since the first time he learn about the boys true identity, he knew deep down there's something more to Harry and Draco arrival in Camelot. Well, he knew someone who might be able to help them and it's time to pay him a visit.

"If there is a way, would you give it a chance with Arthur?" Harry and Draco look up and frowns before nodded enthusiastically caused Merlin to laugh. "Then come on!" He stood up and reached out his hand for Draco to take and entwined their fingers again. They walked out of the garden with Harry following suit, staring at their entwined hands in shock before he beams at them.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked down through deserted corridor and come in front to front with a pair of plain looking door and stairway that lead downstairs. At first, Draco thought it was some secret passage to another side of castle but that thought flew away when he realize it was a dungeon. He shuddered when the thought of his own dungeon in Malfoy Manor come to the forefront of his mind, the dungeon which being used for imprisonment and to Draco's horror, he has to listen to their screaming every night while they being tortured by his crazy aunt – or the Dark Lord.

Merlin makes a motion for them to stay silent before he look at Draco worriedly. He frowned but Draco nodded at him indicated he was alright. Merlin muttered a spell under his breath, " _aswebban_ " his eyes flash gold and the guard passed out. He process to lead them to another double door. The door squeaked when they push it open, all Draco see was darkness. Merlin grabbed a torch from the stone wall and walk down the path that Draco just realizes was another stairway. How many stairs in here exactly?

As they walk down further, the stairs narrowed that they have to slow down. "How far down is it?" Draco grumbles.

"Not much more." Merlin said and Draco rolled his eyes, "Almost there!" True to his words they stop in front an opening that look likes a cave, he notice the place was dimly lit. Draco doesn't know that under Camelot has a secret passage that lead into a cave. The history books never mention this. And Draco wondered if the author doesn't know or they purposely keeps it a secret from letting the others know. They step into the caves and their jaw – Draco and Harry in this case – dropped. Inside the cave was larger than the palace itself. It's the big caves Draco ever seen; not that he ever been to one.

"Kilgharrah, we need your help!" Merlin called. Draco assumes he's calling someone and wondered who in their right mind choose to stay in here.

Soon enough they heard the sound of metal clanking, followed by rustles of the winds and someone greeted, "Young warlock!" The voice was booming and Draco was gaping openly; very un-Malfoy-ish, staring wide eye at the large Dragon in front of him. His heart started to beat faster and hammering painfully in his chest. It wasn't an ordinary Dragon you saw everyday in wizarding world because this one could talk!

"What can I help you?"

Merlin glance back with his goofy smile on his face, stretched from ear to ear when he look at Draco who swallowed down his fear and glance at Harry who's still staring wide eyes at the Dragon. He looks back at the Dragon. "It's alright. He's not dangerous!" Merlin reassured them both.

"Y-yeah." Draco squeaked nervously.

"Wicked!" He heard Harry breathed in awe and Draco resisted the urge to jab him in the ribs. Trust Harry finding the beast fascinating when they don't know anything about it, the beast could turn against them at any moment and maybe swallowed them whole as a dinner or even fried them with its breathe. Draco doesn't trust it even with reassurance from Merlin.

"Kilgarrah, let me introduce you." Merlin step forward and Draco feel a sense of panic, trying to grabs his lover but stopped when he heard deep rumbling sound from the beast. Draco frowns before he realizes the rumbling sound coming from the beast was the sound of laughing.

"This is Draco!" Draco was pulled against Merlin's side, "And this is Harry!" He pointed at Harry before turn to them, "Boys, this is Kilgarrah!"

"You are real!" Harry exclaimed, his face lit up like a child in a candy shop.

The beast make a deep rumbling sound again, "Yes, youngling. I've been expecting you!"

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"It's been written in the Old Religion Prophecy," here Draco heard Harry groaned, "That in five hundred years, come two youngling, they would share destiny with the two side of the same coin!" He feels Merlin stiffened beside him.

"Why do I have to appear in every bloody prophecy?" Harry muttered irritably.

"Yeah, why is it now that I'm being dragged into the mud, too?" Draco asked snidely, he doesn't like where this is going. Harry gave him withering look and Merlin squeeze his shoulder.

"It is your Destiny, young ones." The beast said, "You will help my young Warlock to fulfill his and our young King's destiny!" Draco turn to Merlin and his eyes narrowed. He has to ask him about this later.

"Wait! What do you mean 'young King'?" Harry asked.

"Shall not be afraid, young one. The Once and Future King will stand by you and our Powerful Young Warlock will stand by his once and only true love!" Draco scowled at the beast, "You will gain what you lost in the future!" It ended their conversation before fly away.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Harry yelled frustrated. "We've come here to ask you another thing. We didn't come to ask about the prophecy!"

"Clearly it means that some old fool from centuries ago has predicted our arrivals!" Draco said, still glaring at the place the beast perched on before, "I feel like I'm in divination class all over again!" Draco muttered. He despised the subject and never believes in divination. He took that class only to annoyed Harry but since they are friend now, he swears he will drop that subject as soon as they get back. But now after listening to the beast, he noticed the underline words from it.

_Gain what you lost in the future!_

_Also_ , Draco thought, _who was Merlin's true love?_ No! He wasn't anxious about the 'true love' part. Nope. Not at all!

"Stop abusing your lips, Draco!" Harry told him. Draco hadn't even realizes he was biting his lips off. "I don't even know why I'm here in the first place." He muttered dejected as they climb up the stairs.

"Well, at least we get some answers and Harry," Merlin stop in his step, facing Harry and Draco. "You don't need to worry about us when you two going back to your world!"

Harry looks unconvinced but nodded none-the-less. Draco doesn't know what to feel about Merlin's nonchalant attitude when he mentioned about Draco going back home.

"I'll talk to Gaius and then we'll talk again about this prophecy." Merlin said as they continue made their way back, up to the dungeon.

"Do you know the full prophecy?" Harry asked curiously but Merlin doesn't meet either of their eyes.

"Merlin?" Draco pressed, also curious.

Merlin sighed before he nodded, "Yes." Merlin's eyes flash gold when they pass the sleeping guard in a safe distance; wake them up to continue their duty.

"Can you tell us?" Harry asked softly and Draco doesn't like the look on his lover's face.

Merlin gave them calculating look before nodded again, "I think so. But, later," He face Harry and put his hands on his shoulder, "Listen, Harry. I know you are worry and afraid but I want you to trust me and give yourself and Arthur a chance." Hesitantly he nodded his head before a look of determined show on his face. "Now you should find Arthur before he's doing something stupid." Harry gasp as if he just realized the reason they went down there.

As soon as they get out of the dungeon and stand in deserted corridor, Draco never feels more grateful in his whole life. Harry excuses himself and went to find Arthur, "Good luck with your King!" Draco smirked before turn to Merlin. "So, do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked nonchalantly while inside his heart was beating wildly. He raised his brow and crossed his arm in front of him. Silently praying that Merlin won't be able to heard Draco's heart thumping like crazy in his chest.

"I'll tell you when the times come, in the presence of Harry. I need to talk to Gaius as well." Merlin closed the gap between them.

"Why?"

"Because we need help," Merlin whispered before captured Draco's lips in heated kissed. On instinct, Draco placed his palm on Merlin's chest while he feel his lover's hand slid into the back of his neck as Merlin pulling him closer, deepened the kissed. His other hand on Draco's waist and Draco can't help but moan against those sinful lips when Merlin bucked his hips to created delicious friction.

The kissed was enough to soothed Draco's uneasiness and calmed his heart. Because Draco trust Merlin.

Almost full minute, they pull apart from mind blowing kissed because their lung was screaming for air. "I'll send you back to your quarter." Merlin whispered. Draco licked his lips and nodded in daze, still panting for air.

Merlin put his hand on Draco's waist and pulled him closer as his lover walk him back to his and Harry's quarter.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry ran through the castle making his way to Arthur's bed chamber. He shouldn't have leave like that, making Arthur think that he doesn't want him. The thought of Arthur's worried face when he think Harry has disappear means he care about Harry, right? Harry remember all those heated and loving gaze when Arthur look at him, all the touch in subtle or not so subtle ways, those picnic and dinner he insisted, not that Harry understand the meaning behind those act at the time. He can't believe how oblivious he is!

Now he realized that Arthur love him - he feels like giggling like a teenage girls. Arthur said he love him! He feels giddy thinking about Arthur's confession today. His heart swelled rapidly with affection for him.

He stopped in front of Arthur's bed chamber, panting heavily from running. He takes a lungful of air before knock on the door and waited but no sound from inside. Harry frown, maybe he hasn't come back. Well, he can wait for him in Arthur's chamber. Arthur wouldn't mind, would he? He grabbed the door handle but stop his movement when he heard a familiar voice inside.

Gwen!

She sounded panic and afraid. Harry hastily pushed the door open, "Gwen?" He called softly and makes his way inside. He saw movement from the corner of his eyes and gasps at what he seen. His eyes wide with shock at the sight in front of him and his mind become numb. He feels harder to even breathing, as if an invisible hand crushing his lung as well as his heart because he can heard it shattered like glass. His eyes sting and he clenched his fist tightly he feel his nail dug in his flesh. He shook his head and took a step back, can't believe what he saw. Just a moment ago Arthur said that he love him but now he has another person in his arms, kissing passionately!

And it is with Gwen!

Image of history book flashes to the front of his mind; Guinevere, King Arthur, and His court sorcerer, Merlin, all thought jumbled up and swirling in his mind. If he thought Arthur's sudden confession feels like a hurricane, what he saw now make him feels worse than that!

He was right. The history book is accurate! He has no chance and would never, ever have a chance with Arthur!

He can't intervene with the past! He won't jeopardize the future world!

He must leave now. He can't let them know he was here!

"Harry." He heard Gwen squeaks. Harry's eyes widened some more. He looks back and forth between Arthur and Gwen. He can't help but feel betrayed by their act. Then, he remembered the panic voice he heard just now and noticed her eyes was shining with tears. Immediately he understood the real situation. He can't believe Arthur had stoop so low.

Gwen ran out and Harry look at Arthur, trying to figure out what make him do this. Is it because he thought Harry rejected him and he try to move on? By forcing himself on his future wife? Is that how the history book meant by Gwen and Arthur is in love? But how can someone move on so fast when he just confess that he love Harry? Maybe he doesn't love Harry that much! Or he said those words to lure Harry into his bed as a bed warmer? Just like what he was doing with Gwen a moment before. Either way, his heart is hurt!

He feels his tears falling freely and dampened his pale cheek again, "Sorry." He said and run out of there. The longer he stayed in there the harder he had to breathe.

The moment he's out of there, he was gasping for air and whimpered softly. Arthur didn't follow him out to explain or at least give him an excuse. _Why would he? Didn't he make it very clear already that he didn't want you?_ The traitorous voice in his mind sneered viciously at him

Harry wipe away his tears furiously and took off immediately to look for Gwen. He found her near the palace kitchen, sitting on the stairs. "Gwen?" She spun around and her eyes red with tears widened upon seeing him there. "Are you alright?"

She gave him a teary smile, "What do you think?"

Harry sat down with her, "I'm sorry." He said quietly and looking down while wringing his hand. This is his fault for causing Gwen this sad.

"No. No, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault!" She grabbed his hand and squeezes it. She took a deep breath before saying, "You know, for a very long time I have always like him but never once he saw me in that way!"

He's eyes widened, "Since when?"

"Well, I was fifteen at the time. I'm a new maidservant and was bully by the other servant." She sniffled a bit before continue, "one day when I was walking back after doing laundry, one of the servant come up to me and knock down my laundry basket onto the ground. It covered with dirt I have to wash it again but Arthur came to my rescue." She laughed heartily.

"Then what happened?" Harry inched closer, curiousity shown.

Gwen has that far away look on her, "He was my knight in shining armor. He knocked down that servant and told him to wash the clothes instead," She look down at her hand and smile, "And the day after that, the bloke was sacked!"

She sighed, "You have no idea how long I wish for that kiss but it feel wrong. What I look for was love between two people who share sweet loving kissed, not lust!" Her eyes flash in anger, "but what Arthur did in there wasn't love, he did it to satisfied himself, to distracted himself from something – or someone. When I found him in the corridor, he looks like he's trying hard not to cry. This is the first time I saw him like that." She looks at Harry meaningfully causing him to squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry you have to experience that," Harry said, feeling worse than before. Maybe if he accepted him straight away this wouldn't be happen and Gwen will not be hurt.

"No, Harry. I said already that it's not your fault. I was a fool following him to his chamber. I should have waited till morning to bring his clothes." She gave him a knowing smile, "Normally, when our king isn't like himself, it's always because he was angry and lost."

Silence.

She reached for his hand again, "You love him, don't you?"

Harry spluttered, eyes wide, "Wha– how-" he was beet red as he looks around, afraid that someone will listen to their very much taboo topics. He wondered how on earth this girl found out about it. Did he really that obvious?

She laugh, "Don't worry. Nobody is here but you do realize that it was common here to take male lover, right?" She asked him seriously.

Harry blinked, "No, I don't! I thought it was taboo!"

She sighed, "Actually it is. For the Kings, that is. But I am sure Arthur will do anything in his power to do something about it. Don't you see how Arthur openly showering you with affection?"

"But-"

"Don't tell me that you don't like him because I caught you staring at Arthur numerous times!"

His eyes widened again. Harry feels his face heat up and he is sure his cheeks looks like tomatoes now.

Bloody hell!

She smirked, "I was watching, you know. Also, those look he gave you, lunch, dinner, he almost spend all his spare time with you and I've never saw him acted like a love sick puppy before now. Even his trusted knights know about it." Harry stare at her blankly while his mouth gaped open in disbelief. How oblivious is he when almost everyone seems to notice but him? "I think he never make a move before is because of his status as a King. His people expected him to married a princess and make her his Queen, but," Gwen shrugged, "I think it doesn't matter to him anymore."

Harry doesn't know what to think about that.

"You're too oblivious to everything that's going on around you!" She mock glare at him and he has dignity to blush.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"But now you do!" She suddenly turned serious. "I know someone in love when I see one, Harry. And I can tell that Arthur is serious."

Harry snorted, "Then why the hell he's going around and kissing you after he just confess his love to me?"

Her eyes widened, "Really?" She squealed excitedly and Harry winced internally for his slip, "Oh, God, when, how?"

"Uh, Gwen, aren't you supposed to be in love with him?" Sometimes he doesn't understand how girls think.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "It was in the past, I'm not in love with him now. I'm seeing someone." She was blushing madly and Harry broke into grin.

"Who is the lucky bloke? Do I know him? When do you plan to introduce us? Did he treat you right?" He was firing the questions, feeling excited for his friend. At least one of them had a decent relationship. To think Arthur almost ruin his friend happiness make his eyes twitched annoyingly. What would happen if the one who caught them in those positions was Gwen's lover? Wait? What about the history? If Gwen isn't with Arthur then-

"You know him." Gwen's cheeks darkened in crimson red.

Harry cocked his head curiously, "Who?"

Gwen look at him through her fringe and mumbled something, "What? Gwen, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's nothing wrong when you fall in love. If you were this shy for saying his name what would happen if the two of you ki-"

"Lancelot!" She cried loudly and glares half - heartedly.

Harry grinned widely, "Lancelot, huh." She swatted his arms and the two of them laugh.

So, Lancelot! The book did mention he was Gwen's true love. He can never understand their complicated love story!

They talk for hours and when the time come for them to go back to their own quarter, Harry feeling more lightened. Never mind that Arthur has move on or just trying to distract himself. He will not let that dampened his spirit to find out more about the new prophecy – or old prophecy? Since it was predicted before he was even born. With new determined set in mind, he will learn more about the prophecy Kilgharrah just told them and find a way to fathom how it work. He will not let Arthur sway him from his duty. He just can't find a reason to forgive him right now. _Damn Arthur to hell and back,_ Harry thought angrily.

But, he never knew how wrong he was!

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2A/N: There! I hope this chapter didn't disappointed you guys. *grins*
> 
> BTW, I was contemplating on making an important decisions in my life and maybe I won't be able to post new chapter for quite some time. If everything going smoothly, maybe in one or two months I can started to write again. And maybe more faster if everything going as the plans. I just hope I won't lose my reader when I'm coming back.. *laugh nervously*
> 
> Thanks again for reading this chapter! *Huge grin*
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Flo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes to our knowledge that the mother of Fates has decided to put in action to prepare for what was coming in the future. To prevent the destruction of our world, thus the Fates left us with the prophecy.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters wasn't mine! They belong to J. K. Rowling and BBC! 
> 
> Warning : This is M/M slash! Please leave this site immediately if this isn't your cup of tea! 
> 
> A/N : Hi, guys! New chapter is here! Sorry, it takes so long for me to update. I'm sorry beforehand for the grammars and mistake. 
> 
> Thank you for all kudos and the encouraging comments, guys! Thank you for your support and for staying with me. I really appreciated it! :D

_**Old Prophecy!** _

* * *

 

For the past few days, Harry ignored the King and trying as often as to not 'bump' into him. All he could do is to avoid him which is not very hard since his schedule every day was very tight. He had to adjust his time between running errands for Gaius, gathered the ingredients he need and the wandless magic training; which is put in place again since no more lunch with Arthur. Not to mention they hadn't found the full prophecy and figure out the hidden message about the old prophecy.

That's what they were doing for the past few days!

"Gaius, did you found it?" Harry asked when he step into the room followed by Merlin and Draco. Gaius glance at them and shook his head before going back to read the tomes. Merlin was being mean. He should have told them since he know the full prophecy without needed to read it from Gaius' tomes and Harry has suspicion that Gaius was aware of it, too. Why they go to such length to show him from the tomes, he has no idea.

"I still don't understand what did the beast means that the King will stand by Harry, and you," Draco look at Merlin, "Will stand by your true love!" He state dubiously to Merlin who inched closer to him. Harry literary can feel the jealousy dripping out of Draco's tone as he said that.

"We'll figure this out." Merlin took his hand and squeezed them in comfortable way. "But I think I know the meaning of 'true love' part!" and lean closer to kiss the silver haired teen but stop at the sound of coughing behind them. Merlin sprung away from Draco as if he was burn and glance behind his back to see Gaius' infamous brow rose higher than before. Harry snorted. Since they're officially going out, they often can't keep their hands off each other.

Merlin gave Gaius sheepish grins while Draco smiles smugly. Harry rolled his eyes fondly. He never knew the greatest warlock was a romanticized.

"I think there's war coming but I'm not sure it is here or in my world." Harry muttered.

"Really? What make you think so?" Gaius asked.

"The beast says that it was expecting us coming here and the prophecy was predicted in five hundred years ago, that we," Here Draco pointed himself and Harry, "Will help them!" Gaius gave a non-comittal sound, "And that remind me, what did the beast mean that you and Arthur share the same destiny and the two of you is two side of the same coin? You haven't explained about that." Harry stiffened at the mention of Arthur's name but remain quiet. He was curious as well. "And what did he mean we will help? How are we supposed to help when we don't even know what it means? Are we supposed to fight in the war wields the swords and kill the enemy?" Draco huffed as he started to pace around the room.

"Don't wear down the floor, boy. And stop calling Kilgharrah beast!" Gaius chastised before continue to flipped the page of tomes he was currently looking at. Still trying to look for the written prophecy and Harry hope it followed by their meaning.

Draco huffed and pouted.

Merlin lean back on his chair and sighed, "Kilgharrah said that I am destined to protect Arthur and help him united the land of Albion and that we're two side of the same coin."

"What it had to do with us?" Harry asked, can't keep his curiosity to himself anymore.

"Harry is right. The beast-" Draco gulped when Gaius look up and raise his eyebrows, "I mean Kilgharrah, he said something about help." Gaius obviously pleased and went back to his tome while muttering something under his breath.

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed annoyingly.

Whatever it is Merlin about to answer was cut off by Gaius' triumph sound, "Found it!" He put down the open pages from the tomes he was reading and the three off them lean closer to read the words.

_It_ _comes to our knowledge that the mother of Fates has decided to put in action to prepare for what was coming in the future. To prevent the destruction of our world, thus the Fates left us with the prophecy:_

_Arrive they come from the future_

_Different marks the boys will bear_

_Mark by the Dark as an equal_

_Merged in purity of Ancient Blood they will_

_Along by Destined Ones they shall prevails_

_One fall, three keep standing_

_Shall come to aid, The Once and Future King_

Destruction?!

Harry frowns. This prophecy was a bit messed up. But it obvious the first line is about them coming here but the next line was vague. What it means by the marks? Is it the scar on his forehead? Since it was the only mark on him left by the dark; which in this case Harry was sure it represented as Voldemort who is the Dark Lord. He noticed the two last lines, prevails! So, they will win but someone's going to die? It says one fall, three keep standing, did it means...

Harry can't bear the thought. It can be anyone.

The thought of one of them will fall make his stomach churns. "It's too vague! We don't even know what and when this will happen. The first one happened already, though." Harry bit his lips. His face marred with worry.

"Stop it, Harry. You'll bit off your lips!" Draco scolded him. Harry stopped his action and rolled his eyes at Draco.

"The first line, no doubt they're about you two, even though I suspect all the line was about you two." Gaius point to the next line, "I don't know about the purity of ancient blood but here the prophecy clearly said about four people and according to what Kilgharrah's told you, I think it means the three of you and the King!" Gaius sighed, "It clearly means one of you is going to fall!" He said gravely.

Harry feels his heart sink…

* * *

 

Merlin nearly ran into Arthur's bed chamber after he'd gone to the palace kitchen to retrieve the king's breakfast. Fates seems to be kind towards him today as Arthur still asleep. Otherwise, no doubt he will wear off Merlin's ears with his complaint.

He went to the other side of the room near the extravagant four poster bed and threw the curtain open, "Rise and shine!" He greeted loudly, as always.

Arthur, who was no doubt used to the loud of Merlin's cheerful greetings, only grunted and sinks further into his comforter. Merlin rolled his eyes and start pulling at the sheet that covered almost all the king's body, except for a few strands of blonds peek out from the sheet. "Sir, you'll be late for your meeting!"

Merlin grunted, still pulling hard on the sheet which is now covered only the king's waist down. Merlin grinned at the still groggy King's glare. "Today you have a meeting to review the petition with the council which is start twenty minutes from now," Arthur continue to glare at Merlin before get off the bed and wash himself. "And after that, you have training with your knights on the training ground." Merlin continues as he dressed Arthur.

"Try not to kill them, Arthur." Merlin deadpanned.

He watched as Arthur clenched his jaw. Merlin knew what has happened that night from Gwen and he was furious with what Arthur did. It is not fair to both of them; Gwen, as she in a relationship with Lancelot – yes, Merlin knew about that – even though she has a crush on Arthur but it's in the past. And Harry, Merlin hadn't realized how deep the king hurt his little friend until Harry came back to his and Draco's quarter that night. Merlin was there when he saw Harry holding his tears as he told Draco miserably of what he saw in Arthur's quarter.

Arthur cleared his throat nervously and brought Merlin out from his train of thought. He lifted an eyebrow that would have made Gaius proud. "How is he?" Asked Arthur as he pretended smoothed down his tunic.

Merlin knew who was the king asked about but he feigned ignorance, "who?" he continue adjusted Arthur attire.

Arthur sighed, "Harry." He whispered. Merlin notice how miserable his king is, if the bag under his eyes and the dark circle around it was any indication.

Merlin put on the chain mail on his king. He hummed, "Nothing out of ordinary. Why?" He asked goods naturedly.

Arthur clears his throat again and Merlin had to hide his smile as he sighed, "He lost his appetite, he seems have a sleepless night, the bag under his eyes heavier than the grain shack, and he look tired!" Merlin exaggerated, though half of them true.

Merlin knew about his sleepless night which plague by those nightmares and he's tired because of the training.

The training! It was so much fun and Merlin nearly as excited as Draco and Harry to learn more; Merlin learn a simple yet useful spell and the boys learn how to control their magic - especially Harry - and cast a wandless spell.

The guilt rose when he saw the look on Arthur's face, "He'll be fine!" Merlin soothes him, "Why don't talk to him?" He asked, perplexed.

"How on earth am I going to talk to him when he disappears after he saw me from miles away?" The king almost yelled in frustration.

"Then you shouldn't do that in the first place!" Merlin chastised.

"I-" Arthur sagged, "I don't know what's gotten into me and why did I do it!" He sighed, defeated and Merlin never saw him look so low before, and it's worry him.

"Love doing that to people." Merlin stated matter of fact, "Arthur,"

"And I haven't even apologizes to Gwen!" Hint of disgust and shames in his tone.

"Then go and apologize." Merlin told him softly.

The king took a shaky breath, "do you – do you think she'll forgive me?"

Merlin snorted, "Do you?"

Again, he sagged, "No!"

"At least you did try and I'm sure she will forgive you eventually. We all know how stubborn and fierce she is but she's also the most kindhearted person, aside from Harry." Merlin tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're right." He smile, looking a bit more cheerful and pat Merlin's shoulder, "Merlin, did I ever tell you that you're-…" he trailed off.

"Wise?" Merlin supplied and smirked.

Arthur grinned and walked pass him, out of his quarter to his meeting chamber, "Oh, before I forgot," the king stop and turn to Merlin, "Today you will polish my armors and my boots, clean the room and muck out the stables, _Mer_ lin." He smirked then left, leaving a stunned Merlin behind. How fast the prat change his mood? Oh, well, as long as he's back to his cheerful self again, Merlin thought it is fine.

Clotpole!

The job wasn't so hard and with the help of his magic, the boots, armors and the room were clean and spotless. The stables though, he need to do it without magic. He can't risk people find out about it and lose his head or stood on pyre as consequences.

An hour later, he was happily skipped to his quarter for cleaning himself up. He's going to met his love and Harry. They will have to sneak out of palace to their hiding spot for training; his cottage. They can't just walk out pass the guard at the gate leisurely every time the three of them headed towards the woods, which will pull the attention to them. Lest they need is to be suspected. That is why they wait until Arthur and his Knights was on the training ground before headed to his discovered secret path.

After sure he was clean enough, he walked towards the quarter next to his and Gaius'. He knocked few time before opened the plain looking door, "Are you ready?" He whispered just to make the situation more dramatic.

He heard Harry chuckle, "Stop it, Merlin."

He only grinned and looks around for Draco. "Where's Draco?"

"I'm here!" Says the voice behind the screen and Merlin feel the urge to go over there and helping his silver haired lover doing whatever he was doing in there. But of course he fought down this urge. He didn't want to be smacked on the head.

He heard Harry snickering. A moment later Draco come out, Merlin immediately go over and planted a kiss firmly on his lover's mouth, which caused the boy moan blissfully.

Throat cleared have them pull apart before they could go any further and he gaze lovingly at his pretty lover's daze look. Draco then glares half hearted at Harry who only raised an eyebrow and smirked at them.

"Alright, let's go!" Merlin says cheerfully and steered Draco out with Harry followed suit. They're going to have so much fun in the cottage for few hours. Merlin grinned happily which infectious causing the two boys grinned excitedly.

* * *

 

Arthur strode into the court room full of his waiting council. He sat down on his high chair and began to read the petition he was handed by Gaius. Some of them was about minor complain; a mercenary complain about bad goods, a middle age woman asking help looking for her late thirties son, some asking permission to set up business on the market and so on.

But one caught Arthur's attention; teenage boys about fourteen to sixteen disappear for the last two weeks and a trace of dark magic was found on the last locations where the boy has disappeared.

He rose an eyebrows and look at the old man who lost his grandson. The man look devastated and it bring to Arthur's attention that only him and his grandson left in the family.

"Where did you say you last saw your grandson?" Arthur asked.

"In the edge of the woods, Your Highness." He said shakily and Arthur realizes he was trying hard to be composed in front of the king. "He – he just vanish into thin air and the air around – around the place," he almost choke on his own words, "I never feel anything like that, Your Highness."

"What do you mean?" Arthur frowns.

"The moment Elliott disappears, the air around has change. It's very cold I can feel it seeping into my whole being. Makes me feel like I'll never feel happy again, feel like all my happiness was suck out of me, replaced by all those horrible memories." The man shuddered. "Please, Your Highness. Elliott is my only family left."

"I'll see what I can do and I promise we will investigate this further and hopefully we can find your grandson." Arthur said kindly.

The man shakily beams at Arthur and look up with shining eyes, "Thank you, thank you, Your Highness." He bowed repeatedly.

After that, the rest of the petition were pretty much the same as Elliot's case. The description of the feeling after the boys disappear, the weird feeling about them will never feel happiness again in their life made Arthur determined to catch whoever that was behind this disappearance and find out about their motif.

"Leon, bring few of the knights and go investigate the boys disappearance. Start with the place where they've been kidnapped." Arthur ordered which Leon immediately followed.

After Leon gone, Arthur dismissed the council, telling them to meet up again tomorrow after the knights come back with report.

He has so much to think about. Child disappear following by those weird feeling. People don't just disappear without reason and he's sure it had something to do with dark magic, there's no other explanation for this. That means the one who responsible was in the town. And hopefully, _still_ in town.

"Guards!" Arthur called and the guards come in, ready to be ordered by their king. "Go and tell Lancelot to meet me here!" Arthur ordered.

It will be one hell of awkward meeting with the man. Arthur having just found out about the man's relationship with Gwen and feels his guilt wearing him down every day. The Knight didn't say anything but Arthur was sure he wasn't happy when he found out what Arthur did the other night.

"Are you looking for me, sir?" Lancelot asked, halting his thoughts. "Yes, I want you to investigate the town. Find out every strange or weirdest thing that fit the description of the disappearance. I suspect there's a sorcerer in Camelot!" Arthur ordered in his King's authority which causing Lancelot to arch his eyebrows higher.

Lancelot seems hesitate, "If you say so, sir," he bowed, waiting to be dismissed.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Lancelot, I wonder if you did heard-"

"Yes, I did my Lord!" It clearly as day that Lancelot knows about what was Arthur wanted to talked about and he wasn't pleased, at all. If the dark look that suddenly form on his face was any indicator.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage on her!" Lancelot was taken aback. "I was too deep in," he hesitate, "I didn't know what I was doing. But I swear I didn't mean to hurt her, or both of you!" Arthur said apologetic. "If I know she was with you – however, that was no excuse but if I was in my right mind, I wouldn't do that to her." Arthur said, "I swear!"

Lancelot visibly relief and he sighed, "It's alright, Arthur." Having using his name means Lancelot understand, "But I will not let you get away for second time!" He said half threatening the king.

If he is any other king, Lancelot will not be standing there smirking at his king. He is sure will be burn on pyre and charge for treason for disrespected his King but Arthur just laugh, relieved the strained between them gone. It wasn't a pleasant experience to have his friend angry with him but they won't say anything because he is a king.

Lancelot smile and a flash of relief show on his face briefly before he turned serious, "Say, Arthur, I can't help but wondering why is that you always snapped for no reason and adding to the…" here he trails off a bit, "Event on the other night, has it had something to do with Harry?"

Arthur sighed, he feels the heat crept up to his face and it did not go unnoticed by Lancelot for he was snickering. He cleared his throat, "It is good for a thorough observation, sir Lancelot. But I hope you used it for something more important; like finding the clue for the disappearances perhaps?" He look pointedly at Lancelot who did not lose his amused smirked.

"Yes, of course, sir." He bowed and left; knew very well when he was being dismissed, still wearing that damn smug smirked on his face. Arthur sighed. Is he too soft on them that none of his knights was afraid of him? Did he want them to be afraid of him? No! He doesn't, he treated them like brothers, like friends. He was well aware about their loyalty and trust towards him; their King. He was glad that they didn't treat him like some sort of high maintenance royalty.

He was having good relationship with almost all his knights, especially his first knights, who pledged their loyalty to him and Camelot in the most needed situation. He never doubted them and it will always stay that way.

Come to think of it, why was it so hard to have a good relationship with a certain wild haired boy who is still avoided him like plague whenever he saw Arthur. He hope it was as easy as his relationship with his knights but did he really wanted it to be platonic now? He gritted his teeth in silent, No! He wanted more than that with Harry. He sighs in agitation, wondering how on earth he can get Harry to talk to him. He missed him terribly and he regretted the stun he'd pull the other night. He wishes he can go back in time to prevent the incident then smacked himself senseless.

He remember the look on Harry's face and those tears that streaming down his face screaming hurt to him. Arthur feel bad for making him cry and Harry's crying face still plague his dream. Though, he doesn't know what to make of it. Arthur can't help but feel a tiny bit of hope rising within him. Harry came to his chamber looking for him. Perhaps it proves that Arthur meant something to him, right? If the tears and hurt that Harry showed that night was anything to go by. But thanks to him it seemed he doesn't even have a chance to apologize.

He feel stupid for come to the wrong conclusion and Merlin was right, he's a clotpole; not that he will admitted out loud.

Still with the thought, he walk down to the training ground to have a spare with his knights, all the while wondering what his green eyes boy was doing right now.

* * *

 

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry's outstretched hand pointed at Merlin who is holding the quills in his hands, hoping with all his might the damn thing will stop twitching already and flew up into his hand.

"Concentrate, Harry!" Merlin told him. The quills in his hands still twitching, "You need to rid every negative emotion from your mind!" It's been like this for hours and Merlin can't wait for the next spell they're going to learn.

Merlin only had to try two times and his quill flew into the air before he catches it. At least Harry feel a bit better knowing that Draco was pretty much same like him, though he was slightly better. Disarmed spell was only a bit different from summoning spell, he told himself.

Soon this twitching business became too annoying Harry wanted to lash out but he told himself to try again. He take a deep breath before closing his eyes, empty his mind from any negative thought and put every will power into his magic, command it to do his bidding, " _Expelliarmus_!" he shouted and the damn thing finally, almost immediately flew away from Merlin's and into his hand. Harry whooped and jump in delight. He grinned proudly, pleased with himself. He tried again for a few times before he can easily cast the spell.

"How is it that you can do it so easily now when you were practically whining before?!" Draco glares at his quill, which is still twitching on Merlin's other hand.

"I was not whining!" Harry glare halfheartedly while crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are!" Draco taunt and smirked.

"I am not!" Well, maybe he is. Just a bit, of course. Harry wasn't about to admitted that out loud. "Stop taunting me and focus on your twitching quill, Draco!" Draco still grumbles, upset about his quill and Harry smirked.

"Boys," Merlin chastised. "We need to get this before we go to the next level."

Later, Draco make a triumph sound as his quill flew out of Merlin's grasp. He tried again for few time until he can do it with ease, too. Harry was over joy he went and hugged the stunned Draco. Draco having never received such a show of affection; a friendly hug, that's it – except Merlin who always hug him and it's hardly called friendly because it was more than friendly hug – awkwardly cleared his throat and blush while looking everywhere but the two bloke who is amused by his reaction.

Harry look at him amused, "What? Don't act like you never get hugged, Draco." Draco squirm uncomfortably and Harry's eyes widened, "You didn't?" He asked incredulously.

"If you have a strict pureblood parents, that's what you get." Draco said nonchalantly but Harry knew better. It must have been lonely living in big manor with both parents but can never show his affection towards them. He feel bad for Draco and hug him some more.

Merlin walked closer and pulled Draco from Harry to embrace him tightly and get a playful "hey!" from Harry.

"I won't let that happened again. I will make sure that we can show affection to each other whenever we like!" Merlin said firmly, still holding Draco.

"Me, too," Harry chime in cheerfully and Draco beams up at the two of them.

"So, what is this pure blood thing?" Merlin asked them.

"Oh, when two magical people who is born into magical family and married then having kids, they're called pureblood." Harry trying to explained, "And Draco is a pure blood heir, having born into a pure blood family from generation to generation it become ancient, really," Harry said cheekily and Draco rolled his eyes.

Merlin's eyebrows lifted.

"And me? I'm a half blood because my mother was a muggleborn. As for muggleborn, they're magical people who born into a non-magical family. She married to my father who is a pureblood." Harry told him.

Merlin stared at them, incredulously. "People were divided into rank base on their blood status?"

Harry and Draco nodded.

"I thought modern world was all about equality?"

"It is." Harry sighed, "But, not our magical community. They're crazy about stuff like that."

"My mother was born into Ancient House of Black, whose family produced pureblood heir by marry off their children to other pureblood family that more or less blood related. They could be distant cousin or worse, second cousin." Draco grimaced, "Both my parents are pureblood and fortunately they're not cousins. The Black House keeps this interbreeding tradition for generation it was become disgustingly sick."

"Wait, do you mean that you are a pure blood from ancient family?" Draco nodded.

Merlin look at Harry and Draco back and forth and his eyes widened with every second pass. Harry frowns at him before realization slowly dawn on him as well. He glance at Draco before his hand flew to touch his scar gingerly.

" _Ancient Blood_!" both Merlin and Harry said in awe.

Draco looked uncomfortable. His brow pinch together, "Alright, you both are scaring me right now!"

Then Harry's heart skip a beat and his eyes flew to Draco's left arms. He knew it possible but he didn't want to believe it. He has to make sure – make sure Draco was on his side, on the light side.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "Gave me your left arms!"

Draco stilled and his eyes went wide with horror. When Harry realizes he won't be moving soon, he grabbed Draco's left arms and pulled up his sleeves. Draco just stood there, frozen in place and a look of resigned cross his face briefly before he acted indifferent. But Harry knows better. Though Harry feels his hands was shaking slightly. His breath hitched at what he saw. There on Draco's left arms was a skull tattoo with snake emerged from its mouth; the Dark Mark!

Harry was too stunned to say anything. Slowly he releases his arms and step back. He feels like his mind swirling around, thinking of every possible reason as to why Draco, who he had come to love like a brother for the past weeks had the Dark Mark. From their conversation, Harry got the feeling that Draco loathed Voldemort. Is Harry come to the wrong conclusion again and thought that Draco was on his side but actually he was on the Dark side? Is their interaction with each other was an act to trap Harry into believing Draco before he hand him over to Voldemort?

He doesn't understand. Draco doesn't seem to be acting. His attraction towards Merlin is genuine, that he knows for sure. "Harry," Draco's voice was cautious and worried. Harry closed his eyes tightly and shook his head as he step back, putting as much space between them. He needed to get his mind around this. There has to be a reason.

But Draco got the dark mark before he befriended Harry. It wasn't an act of betrayal. Yes, Draco didn't betray him, but he need to know the reason. He wanted to believe Draco. Why has Draco received the Dark Mark?

Forget the _next level_ of their training, now Harry's mind was full about all the possibility of 'whys' and 'buts'.

"Alright," Merlin said, "I don't know what's going on but we need to leave now. I found out something about the prophecy!" Merlin said trying to ease the tension in the air. He was still holding Draco in his arms.

Immediately the two turn to face him with curiosity on their face and Merlin smirked. Looks like his plan to distract them from whatever that had caused the tension is working.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 A/N : I hope I didn't disappointed you guys so much with this boring chapter! *Grin*
> 
> See you again next chapter! *Wink*


	7. EXPLANATIONS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry saw so much emotion that played in his eyes. Regret, hurt, honesty, affection and longing in those baby blue eyes and Harry's breath hitched when he saw there's also love in it. The love for him that Arthur claimed the other day. His heart started hammering painfully against his chest. Harry's foot moving on his own unconsciously but he stop himself. He swallowed hard and hoping he'll not regretted what he's about to say, "Prove it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : As all of you know already, Harry Potter and Merlin wasn't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and BBC. 
> 
> Warning : This is M/M slash crossover. If this is not your thing, please leave this site immediately!
> 
> A/N : Hello, guys! I am so sorry for taking this long to update. I finish this chapter two month ago but due to my desktop break down and it is very hard to find a new one with an acceptable price, plus WIFI problems, I just can update now. Honestly, I'm just thankful that I did back up all my stuff, otherwise I have to start from a scratch. *sigh* 
> 
> I'm sorry for ranting here. *Sheepish*
> 
> Oh, and I'm sorry beforehand for grammars mistake as well. As you guys already know, I'm still learning and I'm trying my best to correct and edit this chapter. Hope it won't be too disappointing! ^^!
> 
> Enjoy reading! XD

Draco feel like slapping himself!

How stupid of him forgetting about the dark mark on his arms? He was so caught up in his relationship with Merlin and somehow he forget that Harry Potter – who now he saw as a brother in all but blood – _was_ his nemesis. He was aware of their change attitude to each other since their land in Camelot. And as they spend so much time together, mostly just the two of them before he's seeing Merlin, they finally work out their different and stop their ridiculous rivalry. Now that everything seemed alright, this matter blow up in his face. How can he forget about the blasted dark mark on his arm?

He admitted that he was too content with the life he had here, the kind of life he will never had in his time that he let it slip through his mind, forgot that they needed to defeat the Dark Lord. And forgot for telling Harry about his mark. Not that Draco feel the need of telling him but from Harry's reaction when he discovered Draco's mark, Draco understand this is important for him. Why? Draco wasn't sure. One that Draco can think of is that Harry's trust of him at stake now. Draco is fully on Harry's side; despite what his father might thought of him when he found out; not that he care.

Would he believe in Draco? Or will he accused Draco as a spy that will wait for the right moment to hand him over to the Dark Lord? With his infamous temper, Draco has no doubt it was the latter.

He glanced worriedly at Harry who has frown marring his face, walking in silent ahead of him. At least he didn't avoid Draco like a plague and Draco promise that whatever it takes, he will work hard on making Harry believe him that he was on his side.

He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder. He gave Merlin a grateful smile when he squeeze him in comfortable manner, "Don't worry. We'll figure it out and I'm sure Harry won't judge you for whatever the mark on your arms means." Draco force a smile that didn't reach his eyes; too much worry at Harry's reaction and he prayed to every deity up there that Merlin is right. He was glad that even though he knew Merlin must be curious and dying to know, he didn't question it right there and then. Sure Draco had a lot to tell him but that can wait. Now the most important thing is Harry. He really needed to clear whatever negative thought Harry has. The foolish Gryffindor that he is.

The sun is setting in the west, painted the horizon with dimmed orange yellow when they arrive in the courtyard and immediately Harry walked off quickly towards Gaius' quarter, leaving him with Merlin alone. Draco looks crestfallen at the retreating figure, staring forlornly as Harry disappeared into the corner, only to sigh in relief when he saw Arthur coming towards them from the other side. He was ensuring himself that Harry was avoiding Arthur, and not him.

"Where were you?" Arthur scowled at them before gritted his teeth when the king saw Harry walked off without so much glance at him. He frowned at Harry's retreating back.

"I'm helping Draco and Harry gathered some ingredients for Gaius' potion." Merlin said matter-of-fact and Draco was glad that they did think to pluck some of the herbs from Merlin's garden. Just in case they were interrogated by Arthur; like right now. But Arthur seemed didn't pay attention to Merlin's words; his attention solely on Harry until the said boy disappear from his sight.

When he turn to them his frown deepened, "There's new case, boys about fourteen to eighteen disappearing since last night. I suggest don't go around the woods for a while."

"What do you means boys were disappearing?" Draco asked after the news registered.

Arthur sighed in frustrated as he crossed his arms, "The boys' guardians come asking for help. The strange things is, when the boy disappear, the guardians feel cold and some strange feeling that he will never be happy anymore. It looks to me like some dark magic." He frowned, deep in thought thus he didn't saw Draco's eyes wide with horror at the revelation.

Draco immediately thought of _that_ but… how could it possible that that thing are in Camelot? He tremble slightly, which caught Merlin's attention. Immediately he hug Draco close to him as he rub circle on his back to soothe him. "Are you alright?" Draco nod.

Now Arthur openly scowled at them, "I see you have too much time to spend, Merlin. Did you do what I'm asking you to do?"

"Yes, my Lord." Merlin answers impatiently and rolled his eyes. Draco scowled back and before Arthur has chance to says anything or ordering Merlin around with his endless job, he pull his lover away as his scowled deepened at the king.

"I believe even as your man-servant, Merlin also needed his rest, _my Lord_!" He bit out, tone full of venom. "He is human, not a machine!" He noticed sir Leon who walking towards them rose his brows and Draco immediately walked away with Merlin in tow, leaving his dumbfounded king in the courtyard. At this point Draco didn't care for whatever Arthur will do to him for his disrespect but he was angry at the treatment his Merlin received; added to his frustration and worry about the matter at hand with Harry.

So, yeah. Draco was in no mood to put up with Arthur's shit.

"Thank you," Merlin said, "You stood up for me, but Arthur isn't that bad, you know. He was just worried about us, mostly Harry since he avoided him whenever Harry saw him."

"Serve him right!" Draco muttered. He know he should be sympathize with the king as he looked so frustrated at Harry's cold demeanor toward him. But who can blame him? Imagine how you feel when not a moment ago a bloke confess that he love you only to find him snogged another girl afterwards. Draco was sure will going mental.

"Now, now, Draco," Merlin gave him a look and Draco pouted. "And tell me what's wrong with your reaction just now?"

Draco slower his step and turn to look at Merlin. "There's something we need to discuss," he said in serious tone and added, "with Harry and Gaius as well!"

They reached the plain looking door into the physician's chamber and Merlin push it open to find Harry sitting on a bench with his head on his knees while his arms covered his head, didn't even notice Gaius stood in the corner of the room reading the tomes. Draco's look softened, though the worry didn't dissipate. Harry looked dejected and frustrated. "Harry," He walk cautiously towards the boy.

Harry didn't answer, "Please, talk to me!" Draco almost begging and Malfoy do not beg!

Harry seemed to notices this too, "When did you get the mark?" He asked softly, without lifting his head from his knees.

Draco swallowed. He never thought the question will like a slap on the face, so straight forward. "In summer after our fifth year," He cowered slightly when Harry's head snap up to glare at him before hastily rearrange his Malfoy mask in place.

"Why did you get it? Is it because you really want it? Are you that impatient to serves the noseless snakelike man bastard?" Draco flinch at the harsh tone and he was hurt with the accusation. But he knew it because Harry is upset. Harry feel betrayed, though it was for naught because Draco would never betray him. Draco was surprise at himself with how much he know about the Gryffindor in the short time they spend together. "Sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No! It's alright." Draco cut him off, and bit his lower lips before saying, "Remember the event in the ministry? When you attempted to rescue Sirius Black?" Draco asked and regretted as soon as the words come out. He was worry that Harry still hurting by Sirius' dead but it was for naught because Harry nodded, silently encouraged Draco to continue. Look like he gets over his Godfather's death.

"I'm sure you remember my father was one of them." Draco began as he sat down next to Harry, "The Dark Lord cannot accept his failure and the mark he gave me was a punishment for my father. You can imagine how devastated my mother is. She went and asked Severus for help."

Harry's eyes went wide and then he frowned, "Why? What do you mean 'ask Severus for help'?"

"Because my mother found out about the plan the Dark Lord has for me and she go to Severus for help." Draco knew Severus was a spy for the light and honestly he didn't care. His life was ruined the moment he was mark as Death Eaters anyway.

"What was his plan?" Harry asked above whispers.

"To kill Professor Dumbledore," Draco deadpanned.

"What?!" Harry eyes went wide with shock. "H-how-"

"The Dark Lord knows I was no match for Dumbledore and he was sure I will be killed on the mission. That was the plan for punishment, to put my father on his place."

Harry curse out loud, "That snake bastard! Professor Dumbledore wouldn't-"

"I know. Which is why I take the risk and asking professor Dumbledore for his help and he agree to help me and keep my mother safe. As for my father, he is in Azkaban, temporary he's safe there." Draco said, feeling the weight on his shoulder lessened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked looking hurt. Draco realizes Harry must be thinking that Draco doesn't trust him enough to tell him.

"Now, Potter. You forgot something." Draco drawled playfully, "We were enemy, how am I supposed to tell you when we hexed each other's bollocks off whenever we come face to face? Even though I did tell you at the time, would you believe me?" Draco pointed out.

Harry smile sheepishly, "You're right." And then he frowned, "But you can tell me after we cease fire!"

Now Draco's turn to look sheepish, "I admit it was my fault for not telling you sooner when we're..." he gesture between himself and Harry, "And then I thought it doesn't matter since I know where my loyalty lie. I didn't think you would mind that much," he winced, "I was too caught up in this life and enjoy too much," he glance at Merlin which didn't go unnoticed by Harry, "I forgot that we still had a war to deal with and unconsciously forget telling you about the mark." Harry blinked. A moment later, relief flooded on Harry's face before he burst out laughing.

Draco glared half heartedly.

He wait until Harry gain his control of his laughter before he said in a serious tone, "Harry, there's problems," He immediately have the Gryffindor's attention, "I think there's might be Dementor in Camelot."

"What?" Harry look horrified, "Where did it come from? Is it supposed to be existed in this era?"

"I doubt it. But –"

"What are the two of you talking about?" Gaius who was watching the two as he listened to their conversation asked, startled the two boys then promptly lifted his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you forgot we're here, or for that matter _I am_ here the entire time?" They smile sheepishly at him. He rolled his eyes while Merlin snickering behind his hand.

"Sorry," They said embarrassed.

"Well?" Gaius asked impatiently.

"Just now Arthur told us in the courtyard that boys were disappearing since last night. He said that they feel the present of something dark and cold around them, and it was like they will never feel happy anymore." Draco looked at Harry pointedly.

"The cause of that reaction very similar to creatures called Dementor where in our time was a creature that guard the prison of Azkaban and looks like it appear to be exist in this era." Harry added, though a bit confused with that revelation. 

"I've never heard about that creatures before." Merlin said while look at Gaius who's frowns deepened as he listening to them.

"I'll look into this in the library. Let's hope Geoffrey have good mood today." He said at last. They all nodded, agree with him.

Now that the dementor talk has done, Draco cleared his throat to gain his wild haired friend's attention.

"So," Draco stand up from his seat beside Harry, fidgeting all the while and nervously asked, "So, are you–" He looking straight at Harry who scrunched up his forehead, puzzle before his eyes wide with realization of what Draco was trying to ask, "Do you – I mean – omph!" Draco's arms full of the Gryffindor who threw himself at him and Draco sighed in relief, "I take it as a 'yes' then," He hugged him back and saw the two other man was smiling, no doubt relief as they finally made up.

Gaius shook his head, looking amused as he clear his throat, "What about the dark mark Draco was talking about?"

"Oh, it's-"

"What's going on here?" Four head spun around towards the voice, Harry immediately pulled away from Draco and disappeared into Merlin's room. Arthur was glaring at Draco who smirked cheekily before he followed Harry into the room.

Draco seriously hope they would made up. But not before Arthur pay for his mistake, like turn him into a frog. Draco chuckle at the thought. Though he was doubtful Harry would do that. His green eyes friend was too kind for doing that.

He sighed before turn to Merlin.

"Well, that went well." Merlin said as he strode towards Draco and hugged him.

"I thought he will never forgive me." Draco sagged with relief into Merlin's arms.

"Now that the drama is over, care to tell me about the mark?" Gaius' eyebrows rose past his hairline.

Merlin chuckle, "Not now Gaius," He pointedly look at the door of his chamber where the King and Harry disappear into.

"I hope they solve whatever that have them miserable for days. Honestly, brooding Harry and pining Arthur isn't good combination!" Gaius grumbles under his breath.

Draco rolled his eyes fondly while Merlin laugh.

* * *

 

Harry wasn't ready to face Arthur. He knew he was too obvious at avoiding the blonde but he really can't stand too close to him right now. Every time he saw Arthur, the event from the other night playing on his mind like a muggle movie, like it wasn't enough in his daily life here at Camelot, he started having nightmares about it as well. So he slipped away into Merlin's room, hoping the blonde wouldn't notices but clearly it wasn't the case.

"Harry!" He spun around and come face to face with Arthur, who let himself into the room as if he owned the place. _Well, he is! This is part of his castle_ , Harry noted. "Don't avoid me, please." He ignored the pleaded.

He swallowed the lump that form on his throat, "What can I help you with, _my Lord_?" Harry bowed at the King. He would not make it easy for Arthur. When Arthur didn't say anything, Harry look up and saw the blonde looking desperate while staring at him. He cringed inwardly at the look on Arthur's face.

"Please listen to me," Arthur tried again. "I need to explain about the... _event_ that happen the other night."

"I'm listening, My Lord." Harry answered with formality, again.

He brace himself when Arthur takes a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm, "It wasn't my intention to kiss Guinevere. That night I thought you rejected me so I-"

"Went to Gwen and snogged her instead?" Harry asked flatly.

Arthur seemed taken aback. The look of shame played across his face and he closed his eyes tightly, fist clenched painfully as he nodded, "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me and I'm hurting you. I'm sorry." He walk step closer. "But what I said that night is true." He said softly and locked his eyes with Harry's.

Harry saw so much emotion that played in his eyes. Regret, hurt, honesty, affection and longing in those baby blue eyes and Harry's breath hitched when he saw there's also _love_ in it. The love for him that Arthur claimed the other day. His heart started hammering painfully against his chest. Harry's foot moving on his own unconsciously but he stop himself. He swallowed hard and hoping he'll not regretted what he's about to say, "Prove it!"

Arthur blinked, "If you are really sorry then prove it!" Harry said again before he could stop himself.

Arthur nodded dumbly, "Yes… alright… but, promise me you would never try to avoid me anymore?" Harry stilled and look down before nodded stiffly. In a flash of blur, he was in Arthur's arms who squeezes the air out of him. Harry was too shock to move. He wasn't expected this reaction but the feel of these strong arms around him make him feel safe and warm, tentatively Harry hug him back.

Perhaps, his abrupt decision for giving the blonde second chance wasn't a bad idea after all. However, he was well aware this will not be the last problem they will face, if, if they really end up together. He knows there will be much more obstacles and challenge in their relationship in the future but he will be well prepare for whatever consequences he will face.

* * *

 

Arthur had fed up, become impatient and agitated. As if Harry avoiding him wasn't enough, now Draco seems to hate him; not that he care that much about the silver haired boy. But he don't want to upset Harry than he already had. Draco is Harry's friend who was like a brother to him, Arthur knew that but some time he's still jealous of their friendship.

And he's man enough to admitted deep down, he was taking out his frustrations on his man-servant and he wasn't proud of it. Merlin is his best friend and had listened to Arthur's problem as well as his complain whenever he feel annoyed. He also trying his best to help Arthur by giving him some advice. Just like this morning, he know his manservant tried to cheers him up and he – grudgingly – admit that he feel much better, more relax and feel lightened… that was until he saw Harry avoiding him. Again!

His mood doesn't improve, instead he feel more annoyed at Draco's snide comment and very, very displeased when he found his Harry in Draco's arms later. He knew about Draco and Merlin's relationship but that didn't stop him from getting jealous whenever he saw Harry with Draco, or Merlin or God forbid, other man.

After explaining himself and beg for Harry's forgiveness - yes, he know it was pathetic, and he's doing this only for Harry - Arthur was relief and delighted that his emerald boy gave him a second chance.

Arthur was surprise albeit pleased and content that his Harry demanded him to prove himself. At least he didn't push him away and now Harry was in his arms and it feel so right, like Harry was specially made for him, fit in his arms perfectly. He swears he will never make the same mistake again.

"I need to go." He said, pulling apart from Harry who blushing madly.

"Y-yeah, okay." He stuttered out and Arthur was pleased he got to see this shy side of Harry and hope he will see more in the future.

"Harry, you know about the feast later. Would you come with me?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Harry gaped, "No, I can't! I'm not a royal. I have no reason to attend the feast. It's inappropriate for me to show up there!" Harry declined immediately causing Arthur to frowned. 

"But you are my guest!" Arthur argued. "And you can attend as my lover!"

Harry eyes wide with surprise, stammered out, "B – but I can't. You are a King and people put their hope on you and you know about law and – and what people will say when they see you bring a male lover and what will the Reghed King say, and I – I don't want to mess it up." Harry mumbled the last part as he took interest on his toes.

"I'm sure King Eldric won't object. His intention on this visit was to re-newed the treaty he made with my father. He was kind, open minded and he was fond of me, seen me like his son. He knew about my preference and stood up to my father when he found out about my sexuality. You don't have to worry." Arthur tried again. He knows he was being forceful but he really want to bring Harry with him.

Harry shook his head and his grip tightened on Arthur's tunic.

Arthur sighed and wrapped his boy in his arms again, tightly squeezed him. "I will find a way to revoke the law!" Arthur growled and he feels Harry shuddered.

To Arthur's delight, Harry was blushing again as he avoid his eyes when they pull apart. Arthur smirks, feeling smug he was the cause of the blush on his boy's cheeks. He raised his hand to caresses his cheeks which Harry had no problem lean into his touch while closing his eyes. Arthur's gaze fell on his lips, feeling the urge to taste the plump and delicious lips.

He cleared his throat while feeling hot himself. "I should go," He caught Harry's disappointed look before he smile at him.

"Alright,"

He hastily walked out of the room, afraid he will do something regrettable since he just gain back Harry's trust. The room was empty, no sign of Gaius, or Merlin and Draco. He practically ran towards his bed chamber. Though, he can't keep the wide grinned off of his face as he strode away. He needed to prepare for the coming feast to welcome King Eldric of Reghed. The King's visit this time with the intention to negotiated the treaty between the two Kingdoms.

He still feels a bit put out that Harry declined to attend, said that he weren't royal so it's inappropriate to show up at the feast. Even though Arthur did say that he doesn't care about it, but Harry was stubborn in his own way and in the end he gave up. He understood his boy's worry, though. And he didn't want to risk their _just made up_ relationship to be shattered in the end; much to his chagrin.

When he reached his chamber, Merlin was already prepared his bath, his royal attire spread on his bed and Merlin stood with his trade mark goofy grin in place. Arthur rolling his eyes fondly, "I thought you were busy with your lover, Merlin."

Merlin pouted, "Why? Do you not want me to help you?"

Arthur snorted, "Don't pout. It doesn't suit you." Earn him a grinned from Merlin who immediately attending him.

Soon Arthur was done prepare with Merlin's help. He know he is being a prat for the last few days and feeling bad for taking his frustration on his man servant lately. As an apology Arthur gave him the day off.

"But I need to be with you at the feast!" Merlin declined.

Hearing this Arthur frown, "When did you were so keen on coming with me to the feast?" Arthur knew how Merlin hated the feast, though he had no choice but to go every time because Merlin is Arthur's man servant. Now he was kindly offered Merlin the day off but he declined? "Why?"

Merlin flustered, "Because I am your man-servant, of course!"

But Arthur didn't believe him, "I thought you love to spend time with your silver boy?"

"Yes, but not tonight." Merlin looked everywhere but Arthur. It puzzled Arthur to no end but he didn't asked further.

The feast was running smoothly until Merlin knocked down his fifth – or is it sixth? - cup of wine. "I'm sorry my Lord." Merlin bow meekly and spluttered apologetic.

"You insolent fool!" King Eldric yelled from beside Arthur who frown at the strange occurrence. For once, even though he knew Merlin was clumsy, but he never make mistake during the feast. He knows how important the feast to Arthur. And what was it with the Reghed King? Did he really have to shout at his man servant in front of the crowd? Not that Merlin spill most of his wine on him. It wasn't like him at all.

"It's alright, Lord Eldric." Arthur said quickly before it ended badly, "Merlin, please wait for me outside. I'll retire to my chamber after the last cup." Arthur said slightly slur but not enough to made him drunk.

Merlin looked conflicted but Arthur's look told him he wasn't in the mood to be defying. He knows his man servant enough to let him get away with all those retorts but not tonight, "Yes, Sir." Merlin said at last, resigned. As if Arthur just ordered him to be hang. He snorted into his cup at the ridiculous thought.

Arthur turned his attention to King Eldric, "I'm sorry, Lord Eldric, Merlin is always clumsy and with the job I gave him today, he might be too tired to stay awake." Arthur trying to explained to the fuming King beside him.

"You might want to think about changing your personal man servant, Arthur." Eldric sneered at the puddle of wine. Arthur open his mouth to retorted that he was not going to change Merlin with other but close his mouth when he thought he saw a flash of blurred light on his cup. He scowled at the cup before decided that it was only his imagination. Maybe he's very drunk than he thought he was.

He decided to finish his last cup and retired to his chamber. "Lord Eldric, I'm sorry but I have to ex-"

A screaming was heard, cutting off Arthur half way. His looked around, trying to find the cause of the commotions and saw one of Eldric's first knight bent down with his face contorted in pain as bubble foam dripping out of his mouth and promptly black out.

"Yvain!" Eldric yelled in horror.

"Lancelot," Arthur called, "Send guard for Gaius. Gwaine, escorted our guest to their chamber and Leon," Here he pause. He gritted his teeth in fury, "This is clearly assassinated action. I want you to investigated and reported back in full!" With that Arthur went to check Yvain who he recognize as Eldric's nephew as well as his first knight.

Gaius hastily comes into the room, "Move away!" He told whoever stand in his way and crouch down started to check over the knight.

The looks of Gaius' face send Arthur's heart in his throat, "Is he..?" Arthur was worried this incident will start the war with Reghed.

"Barely!" Gaius answered the unfinished question. "I need to bring him to my place for treatment, Sire!" Arthur ordered Percival who carefully scooped the body up followed by Gaius' to his place. When they left, he turn to Eldric expecting him demanded explanation from Arthur as to what had happened but he was strangely quiet as his eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Lord Eldric? Are you alright?" Arthur asked, concerned.

As if he was just snapped into the present, Eldric spluttered, "I am alright. Excuse me, Arthur. I think I need to retired to my chamber." Arthur nodded and ordered one of his servant to escort him to his chamber. As he stared at the retreating figure, Arthur found Eldric was very out of character. He looked concern and worried when his nephew fall but then he was fine with it, acted like nothing is wrong as he retreated to his chamber. And what's with his attitude towards Merlin?

Arthur sighed. He have to find the culprit before it become out of hand.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2A/N: Hey, guys. I don't know when I can update the next chapter because as I said above, WiFi problems. Temporary, I can only update when I'm visiting my relative or using my phone data usage (if it enough) or when I'm going to McD. I'm not sure when and I hope till then I still have you guys as my reader. I'm really sorry, guys! 
> 
> See you next chapter! XD


	8. Poison & Antidote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry!" Arthur had come back and stood in the doorway. Harry stilled and takes a deep breath before turned to face him, he stare at the king blankly, still hurt from his cold demeanor. "Come with me!" and turn around, walked out of the chamber.
> 
> For a second Harry thought of refusing him but at the end he sighed, "Is that an order, sir?"
> 
> Arthur's step faltered before he stop and clenched his jaw, "Yes!" He said through his teeth in fury and Harry feel his heart dropped. Not even twenty four hour they made up and now everything is going down hills. Perhaps, Arthur realizes that he doesn't really like Harry that way. Perhaps, Harry has mistaken for what he saw in his king's eyes before and it wasn't love, but his own stupid imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Merlin and Harry Potter isn't mine! 
> 
> Warning : This is M/M Slash! Please leave this site IMMEDIATELY if this is not your choice of beverage! 
> 
> A/N : Thanks for all kudos and comments, guys! I really appreciated it! They always drive me to do my best! 
> 
> Alright! You guys are my teacher now! So, please kindly pointed out if there's any mistake in my grammars! Thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy reading! XD

That night after they made up, Harry feel lightened and decide to join Draco in doing some reading while Arthur and Merlin attend the feast. For two hour they sat next to each other with tome in hand and some on the table. Harry wondered about the connection of the prophecy and Draco's mark, as well as his scar. At first all is so confusing and Harry had doubted that they are the one who will fulfill the Old Prophecy. But with the revelation of Draco's mark, it became clear who was the prophecy meant.

Harry sighed in exasperation and went back to read. Fates never seemed to like him!

Time stretched up in their silent reading, however Gaius – who mumbling occasionally while making his potion – decide that he need their help. Needless to say Harry was instructed to stir the boiling cauldron while Draco was bully into grinding the fluxweed. As always, his silver friend whine and grumble at the same time having had to halt his reading.

They work in silence until one of the guard come bursting in, "Gaius, you're needed in the hall!" the guard was panting and seeing the look of panic on the guard's face making Harry's stomach churn. Did something happen to Arthur?

Harry saw Draco – through his peripheral vision – trying to be subtle and covered the scattered tomes with some old fabrics.

Gaius gathered his thing and went with the guard. But Harry stopped them before they walked out of the chamber, "What happened?" He asked. The guard gave him uncomfortable looks as Harry stare at him while worrying his lips, waiting and hopeful that the guard would tell him. Harry know he was nobody here, a commoner who his king kindly take him and Draco in. The guard doesn't necessary have to tell him anything but his worry for Arthur making him can't contain his curiosity.

Finally the guard sighed and told him, "Someone's hurt!"

Hearing this Harry sprung to his feet, thinking for the worst, "Is Arthur alright?" He blushed when he realizes he show too much in front of the guard about how worried he was for the king. Well, of course he is. Arthur is his lover, that's what Arthur said before he went to attend the feast. But he's sure nobody know about that yet. And the law… it was taboo for the king to have male lover. "I – I mean – uh – the King. Is he alright?" Harry stuttered as his cheek heat up.

Draco snorted, "Harry, you do realizes that everyone had figure out, right? If they hasn't before, I'm sure they had now since it is no secret that Arthur's affection toward you as clear as the day. Just his mood alone was very telling." Draco drawled, "I'm sure his smile now was so bright that the whole chamber will light up." The corner of the guard's mouth twitched and Harry become even redder if that even possible.

He glare at Draco when he opened his mouth again, no doubt going to sprouting more about him and Arthur. Draco abruptly shut his mouth and went back grinding his fluxweed.

Harry realize one thing during his stay in Camelot; there's no secret can be keep. Avoided his king has bring attention to Arthur's peers as well as his guard and servant, and it is become apparent with Arthur's mood swing. He's not sure _if_ _everyone_ – as Draco so _kind_ pointed out to him – is only few of who was to witness Arthur's mood since Arthur's council member hasn't bombarding his King or forbid Harry from build a close relationship with Arthur. Harry hope so. It might be more… and Harry dreaded the day they would raise a riot to object their king for having a male lover.

Harry look at the guard worriedly and blinked when he nod with respect, "The King is alright but one of king Eldric's knight collapse." The guard reassure him and Harry let out a relieved breathe he didn't know he was holding.

Gaius' frowned deepened, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he clearly doesn't want to waste another minute and gone through the door. Harry sigh, at least nothing happened to Arthur.

Draco finish his task and went to sit on the bench, where the stacked of tomes piled up on table. "What do you think is happened?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry scoop the fluxweed and drop it in the cauldron. "We won't know until Gaius' back." He look at his potion which is now bubble up and the color change to a very disgusting green, "Eww!" He exclaimed and yelped when it started burst out of the cauldron. In a second he was covered with greenish goo and Harry stood frozen in place,  fear for the worst. 

Thank goodness it didn't transfer him to another place! 

Honestly, Gaius could've tell them how to finish this potion before rushing out. Harry glare for a good measure at Draco who was laughing his head off and then he glare back at the cauldron. The fluxweed is for the potion, right? What did he do wrong this time?

Draco dropped his head on the table and his whole body shaking from laughing, "You... you look like..." Draco's breath hitched as he tried to control his laughter and Harry pray with all his might hoping Draco choke on his own tongue. Though his own lips twitched slightly looking at his friend in relaxed state. He never see Draco laugh so freely.

He tried to clean the liquid off his body wandlessly, but only small part on his arms are clean. He growled irritably.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Harry demanded and pout when Draco hasn't stop, until he was choking on his own laughter; which is really funny causing Harry lose all his irritation and burst out laughing, too. Soon the disgusting liquid on his body was forgotten until the door burst out for the second time.

Merlin show up slightly breathless, "Hey, guys, I –" He stopped midway, "what happened?" Merlin was gaping at the sight in front of him.

Draco rose his head from the table and wipes the tears of mirth from his eyes, "Harry caused the potion explode!" His face flushed as he giggling uncontrollably.

Merlin shook his head in dismay and waved his hand using his magic to clean Harry up. Harry visibly shuddered when he feel Merlin's magic wash over him, sending tingled down his spine. Merlin sighed and took a seat next to Draco and hugs the still laughing Slytherin, hiding his face in the crook of Draco's neck. Seeing this, Harry and Draco stop laughing immediately, "What happened?"

Merlin was quiet and Harry's stomach started to churn again in uncomfortable manner, "Merlin?"

"It's my fault! I should have – I should have knocked it down again!" Merlin mumble.

Harry held his breath, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't – didn't the guard said Arthur was alright?" even Draco was worried now.

"What?" Merlin looked up and his eyes went wide as he notices the look on Harry and Draco face, "No. No, it's not Arthur." He started waving his hand, "I mean it is for Arthur but it's not him. I knocked it down several times since I realize the cup of wine filled with poison and I suspect there's still more and I can't find the source for the cause of the continuous poison that fill the cup, it seems endless. I mean – I know who but he has no magic and I can't do anything and –"

"Shh...Merlin, Merlin, calm down." Draco rubbing circle on Merlin's back to calm him down, the warlock panic and breathing heavily. He sagged against Draco.

Harry frowned, though he was relief that Arthur's alright, "What do you mean it is for the king? Do you mean someone is trying to harm Arthur?" Merlin nodded and Harry's stomach dropped. His eyes narrowed in fury. No one! Nobody harm what was his!

Harry froze.

_Wait!_

_What?!_

_His? Where has that thought come from?_

He feel his cheek heating up as he uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"Merlin, can you tell us from the start?" Draco asked softly.

Merlin sighed and his brow furrowed, "After Arthur's fifth cup of wine, I began to sense some dark magic within the cup." Merlin started, "I know immediately something's wrong with the wine – or the cup. I managed to knock it down several times. I suspect there's still more but I can't knock it down again from distance as Arthur told me to wait for him outside. I contemplated using magic but instead of knocked it down, I thought maybe if swapped the cup with the one in the middle of the high table, nobody would notice and drink from it. Since everyone had their own cup of wine." He paused, "And I might use a bit of magic on Arthur to make him tired and decide to excuse himself." Merlin added sheepishly and winced.

Harry and Draco look at each other.

Draco still rubbing the distraught man soothingly, "And then out of nowhere a Reghed's knight come out and drink from the cup which contain the poison!" He almost yelled frustrated then added softly, "I should have just vanishes the cup. _Consequence_ be damn!"

Draco clenched his jaw. A look of fury and hurt flashes in his eyes. "What?" he hissed.

Harry shake his head at him, "Not now, Draco." Harry understand why he had that reaction but Merlin was distraught.

However, Merlin quickly realize his words has upset his lover. He muttered sorry into Draco's neck and hug him tight. "Don't ever said that again. Not even think about it!" Draco whispered and hug him back as tight.

Harry sighed. "It's not your fault, Merlin. You were trying to protect Arthur!" Harry came and sat beside him. "You said so yourself that they each have their own cup of wine. Who would have thought someone would down the cup that you place out of their reach?"

Merlin shake his head, "No, I should have stop him from the beginning."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Draco stilled and narrowed his eyes, "Do you know beforehand about Arthur's assassination?" Merlin nodded, "But, how?" asked Draco.

Merlin hesitate, "When I went to help Arthur to get ready for the feast, I passed King Eldric's chamber and overheard someone talking about poison and the feast. I went and doing some investigation and found out that King Eldric was planning to kill Arthur!" Harry's face went pale. "Do you think I should tell Arthur about my early investigation?"

"No!" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time, startled the brunet, "If you tell him now, it will only make him suspected you, because you didn't tell him right away before the feast. It will lead to a lot of questions." Harry told him firmly. Not that Harry suggested Arthur will hanged or put Merlin on pyre straight away, but they can't take the risk. "And I doubted he will believe you, anyway."

"Don't forget you did used some magic to swap the cup. It is possible Arthur might notice. We can't take the risk!" Draco added. "Let the guard do their work and see where and how we can help without raising suspicions."

"But, how?" Merlin sighed, dejected. "There's possibility he might try to kill Arthur again!"

Harry know that. He's afraid for his king's life as well. Perhaps more than the other. They sat there in silent, thinking any possible way to help. The faster they can prove that king Eldric was the culprit, the faster they can breathe in relief. Until then, they just have to protect Arthur from him.

Not to mention there's still another case that involved Dementor.

Those foul creature decide to show up suddenly and kidnapped those village boys. Now someone was trying to kill Arthur. What exactly is going on? Though the assassination attempt failed, it is not the time to be in relief yet. Harry sure that King Eldric will try again until he reached his goal. The question is, why? From what Arthur told him earlier, King Eldric was a kind hearted man and very fond of Arthur, an old ally who came to re-newed the treaty as the old treaty made with Arthur's father; King Uther, had expired. He even knows about Arthur preference in life partner; not that will help much.

Suddenly an idea come to him. Maybe he can tell Arthur about king Eldric without raising any suspicions. "I have an idea. I just have to think of a way to get him alone." Harry grinned.

Both Merlin and Draco raise their brow simultaneously. "Alone?" Draco smirks.

"Just you and him?" Merlin smile suggestively.

Harry sputtered and flushes, "Not like that, you pervert!" Harry exclaimed loudly while they laugh. Harry rolled his eyes, at least Merlin doesn't look devastated anymore, for now. When their laugh finally subside, he frowned when a sudden thought come to mind. "Do you think there's another sorcerer in Camelot?" Harry asked them wryly.

Draco and Merlin look at each other, "I suspected as much but –" The door burst open, for the third time and Harry resisted the urge to sighs in exasperated.

"Put him in here!" Gaius ordered Percival who do as he was told and immediately Gaius set to work on the bloke. Merlin, Harry and Draco trying to put the tomes back to the respective place as subtle as possible and went to help as Gaius barked the order at them. It won't do any good for them if Percival saw the tomes since it contain was all about magic.

Half an hour later, Arthur came into the room. He gaze cold and furious but softened when his gaze at Harry's. He went to Gaius, "How is he?" Harry heard him asked quietly and he secretly scanned the King's body, looking for any sign that the King was alright. He let out a sighs of relieved when he saw that Arthur was indeed alright.

"I'm doing my best to save him, Sir. But my potion can only slowed the poison down from spreading to his heart." Gaius said gravely. "He had two day unless we gave him the antidote!"

"Do you have the antidote?"

Gaius look up, "No, sir. I'm afraid I don't have the antidote for this unknown poison." He said grimly.

"Can you make it?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"I need to find out what kind of poison he was consumed before I know which antidote to make, My Lord. Did you find out anything?" Gaius gave Arthur his full attention now.

Arthur sighed, "I was waiting for Leon to report his finding. He should be here soon!"

As the words left Arthur's mouth, Leon come walking up to them and bowed before telling Arthur about his finding, "Maybe this will help," He handed the cup to Gaius, "It was the cup Yvain drink from before he collapse." He turn to Arthur, "I have the guards searched the town for any suspicious person as you ordered, Sir."

"Thank you Leon. You may go and lead the searched!" Leon bowed at Arthur before went out to do as Arthur's ordered.

Gaius frowned while staring at the cup. Then he share a worried look with Merlin before he looked back at Arthur. Harry saw this and frowned in worry. All this exchange has escape Arthur's noticed. Gaius clears his throat, "Sir,"

Arthur turn to face the physician and become alarm at Gaius' look, "What's wrong?"

"I am afraid this assassination connected to sorcerer." Gaius said. Harry bit his lips in worry.

"What?" Arthur asked in shock. He frowned, "How do you know?"

Gaius sighed, "I sense small amount of magic, special spell has been cast in this cup. The spell that will have the cup refill on it own. Must be connected to the poison that is supposed to be consumed by the victim."

"Someone is after Yvain?" Arthur asked confused, "Why in the name of Circe someone will after him?"

Gaius gave him a look, "You know as well as I am that is not the case, sir." They stare at each other, as if having a silent discussion before Harry saw an understanding crossed Arthur's feature at whatever Gaius was trying to tell him. Gaius nod, "Yes, Arthur. It is not for the knight. Though I'm not sure why Yvain is the one who consumed the poison."

Harry looked at Arthur worriedly, wondering how Arthur will take in this information. Gaius might has practically announce that _someone who had magic save Arthur_.

Arthur rubbed his face and looking tired all of sudden, "I think –" he trailed off and Harry practically can see the gear turning inside his head. The look of incredulous and bewildered cross his face. "Impossible," he whispered, shaking his head.

The room fill with awkward silence that nearly deafening.

Draco nudge Merlin when no one said anything after what seemed like forever. "Gaius, did you find out what kind of poison is that?"

Gaius hesitate, "I guess,"

"Can you make the antidote?"

"I need to research first just to be sure before making the antidote, Merlin." He sighed tiredly. "I can't just make the antidote based on guesses."

If they wait for Gaius to research and make the antidote, it will need more than two days and by then the knight would be dead. "Sir, if you may..." Didn't know what has possessed him, Harry can't stop from opening his big mouth and blurted, "I know the antidote," the room fell silent as Arthur to stare at Harry incredulously while Gaius lifted his infamous eyebrows. He can hear Draco groaned softly in the background.

Arthur clenched his jaw so hard Harry fear it might shattered, "What?" was his cold response and Harry flinch involuntarily.

"Harry –" Merlin started but he lifted his hand to stop him. Arthur continue to stare at him as if he was sprouting another head on his shoulder. Harry just realizes what's the King thought of him now and it hurt to think that Arthur had so little faith in him.

Harry stare back blankly, "Before you asked, no, I did not involved in this but I know the antidote for most of poison!" Harry walk closer to Yvain who remind him of Ron. How he almost lost his best friend months ago, "Believe me, I know," he said softly.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked dubiously, his tone still cold to Harry's liking. 

Prickle stung behind his eyes and he blinked several time, before cleared his throat, "My best friend almost died after drinking juice that someone tampered with poison to kill my teacher. I remember one of my teacher inform me about this antidote so I shove it down his throat to save him. He is alright now." Three of them look at Draco who look guilty and fidgeted nervously. Harry gave them a small smile, avoid looking at Arthur.

"What is the antidote?" Asked Gaius before Arthur and Merlin could.

Harry regained his composure and turned to face Gaius, "I don't know what it is called here but in our place it called Bezoar. It was a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it can save you from most of poison!"

"Do you have it?" Gaius asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, if I went and slaughtered the goats." That got Gaius' eyebrows rose higher; if that even possible. "Well, go on. Get the antidote!" Harry told Arthur, eyebrows rise higher Gaius would be proud. The king immediately went to ordered one of his guards to the farms.

Gaius look at Harry oddly, "What?"

The old man sighed, "Arthur didn't mean it,"

"He was being a turnip head!" Harry muttered.

Draco snorted as his choice of words. They both know it was Merlin's favorite nickname for Arthur which was ridiculous. Even Gaius quirked his lips and shake his head in amusement. But Merlin beams at him.

"You are the one who get away with that tone to our King, Harry. Even Merlin didn't dare ordered Arthur using that tone!" Gaius quipped.

"Hey!" Merlin pouted.

They laugh, allowed the nerves loosened up a bit since they know everything will be alright; at least for now!

"Harry!" Arthur had come back and stood in the doorway. Harry stilled and takes a deep breath before turned to face him, he stare at the king blankly, still hurt from his cold demeanor. "Come with me!" and turn around, walked out of the chamber.

For a second Harry thought of refusing him but at the end he sighed, "Is that an order, _sir_?"

Arthur's step faltered before he stop and clenched his jaw, "Yes!" He said through his teeth in fury and Harry feel his heart dropped. Not even twenty four hour they made up and now everything is going down hills. Perhaps, Arthur realizes that he doesn't really like Harry that way. Perhaps, Harry has mistaken for what he saw in his king's eyes before and it wasn't love, but his own stupid imagination.

He bit his lower lips and ignore the worried look from the other occupant in the room – exclude the unconscious knight – as he followed Arthur. Trying his hardest not to let the tears fall in front of him. At the very least he would do was show Arthur he would be alright, that he will be strong even if Arthur decide to take back his confession.

They walk in silence through the long dimly lit corridor and Harry walked behind the king. He hung his head low and close his eyes when they stop in the deserted corridor, dreaded for what he know will come. This is it! Arthur would told him that he doesn't like Harry. That he mistake his feeling for love. That he never saw Harry more than his guest. That Harry just a freak like his relative always said. That Harry don't deserved to have someone love him. That he –

"I'm sorry,"

Harry opened his eyes and snaps his head up looking at Arthur. His eyes wide with surprised, "W-what?" He stuttered.

Arthur then smile gently, "I'm sorry for snapping at you in there. You shock me, you know. I'm sorry for doubting you." Harry continue to stare. His mind trying to process Arthur's words, "Will you forgive me?" He swallowed the lump that form in his throat and searching for Arthur's face. He saw the sincerity in his king's eyes. Harry should have never doubt him and here he thought that Arthur had little faith in him. Arthur already has too much on his plate that he didn't think twice for what he do or say. But he still come to Harry and apologized for being a turnip head.

Harry was relieved. So much that he didn't notice his tears ran down his cheeks.

"Harry?" Arthur's eyes wide with shock as he frantically trying to calm him down, "C-calm down. I'm sorry. Don't cry, please." He almost pleaded.

Harry blinked and wiped away his tears when he realized he was crying and blushes, "I'm sorry." He whispered and looked down, trying to hide his flushing cheeks. "I – I thought –"

Arthur sighed in relieved before engulfed him in embrace, so tight that Harry almost choke. "Don't scare me like that again!"

Somehow, the words seemed to mean more than his tears that was scaring Arthur.

"I thought you don't want me anymore and realize you were making mistake by choosing me as your lover." Harry said in strangle voice.

Arthur stiffened before pull away and look at Harry wide eyes, "What?" He looks horrified. "I will never do that. You should realize that by now, how much I desired you when the first time I saw you. How crazy I am in love with you!" Arthur blushed when he realize he was rambling.

Harry cocked his head to the side as he frown at Arthur, "First time?" Then his eyes widened comically, "Since in the forest?"

Arthur rubbed his neck nervously, avoiding Harry's eyes, "I know what it sounded like. Took a liking to a boy that still underage make me sound like a pervert."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I'm almost seventeen now!"

Arthur chuckle, "I know. That's why I was delighted when I found out and decide to pursue you." He cupped his face and Harry unconsciously lean in his touch, "But you were oblivious to everything I've done until I spell it for you." Arthur was rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb. Eyes were staring into Harry's with something that Harry found he can't describe. "Harry," his king whispered. He was looking at Arthur's baby blue eyes as he lean in. They were only a breath away from each other until Arthur sprung apart from him when they heard footsteps approaching.

Harry blinked.

What has just happened?

Arthur clears his throat, decided that it was time for Harry to go back and escort him to his quarter. Harry barely realizes when they reached his quarter for he was staring at the front of his door now nor did he realize that Arthur was gone as soon as he closed the door. He still trapped in his daze state.

He looked at Draco who raise his brows; amuse smiled on his face.

"What happened? You look like Arthur just snogged you senseless."

"He might be if we weren't interrupted." Harry said before blushing. That got the Slytherin perk up with curiosity.

"Really? Tell me what happened!" Harry ignored him and went to get ready for sleep. Leaving Draco alone, pouting.

* * *

 

Right to his words, Yvain slowly get better after Gaius make him swallowed the antidote made of Bezoar. It only need one and half a day to finish the antidote. Merlin was amazed at how advanced the medicine in the boys' time. Seeing how succeeded the Bezoar was, Arthur ordered his knight to gathered as much as they could and gave them to Gaius and brew them into antidote potion ready to used.

After the knight get better, they move him to his chamber and Gaius promise to check on him every day. Now the room was free from outsider, four of them sitting on a bench with the tomes wide open on the table. Merlin sat next to his darling Draco as Gaius sat in front of them next to a sullen Harry.

Merlin know the causes; Arthur!

The tone Arthur use while asking him about the antidote has hurting Harry. For once Merlin thought this time Arthur was deep in trouble and will not be easily forgiven and imagine how shock he is when he saw Harry smile brightly at him the day after. He doesn't know what Arthur did or said to Harry but it work. He was glad seeing Harry's mood improved and wished with all his might that Arthur doesn't screw up again.

But now the boy was sulking!

Merlin sighed.

The King was busy. Between negotiated the treaty with king Eldric and investigated the poison case, not to mention the disappearance of those teenage kids. He doesn't have much time to spend with Harry, causing said boy sulked for two days. Also, his worry for Arthur and their research about those dark creatures; in which the boys called Dementors, they weren't surprised Harry sulk.

Merlin decided he had had enough, "He will come when he have time, Harry. So, stop sulking!" Merlin said suddenly which startled the boy.

He spluttered, "I did not!"

Draco snorted, "It called sulking if your aloofness is anything to go by!" Harry glare at him.

Gaius sighed, "Yes, you are sulking, Harry. I'm sure Arthur will spend time with you when he had time!"

Harry pouted some more. "I'm just worried! He's bloody stubborn. At least let Merlin attend the meeting since he always let you join him in the past!" He nibbled on his lower lips, "at least he's protected with you there!"

"He won't do anything to Arthur, Harry. They're with the council-"

"He even dared to poison him in the feast with so many people there. Not to mention the guards and the knights were there as well, what a few old men can do in there if something happened?" Harry said in frustration.

Merlin agree with him for that reason. He knows Harry is right. Arthur shouldn't let his guard down just because he had few old men with him but Arthur doesn't know that King Eldric was trying to kill him. Merlin sighs. He should have tell Arthur immediately when he found out about the assassination.

Now his indecisions bite him in the arse. At least he and Gaius did think to take some precaution.

"I checked all the utensil and the guards are on high alert now. And I'd tell the servant to make sure the King's food and drink is safe before the food is served," Merlin raised his hand when he saw Harry opened his mouth to retort, "The servant that Gaius and I selected are trustworthy!"

"Who?" Merlin smirked when Harry's eyes wide with realization. "Gwen!" Harry said. Merlin nodded solemnly. "But how?" He ask confused then his eyes wide with horror, "Don't tell me she's going to tested it herself,"

Merlin and Draco rolled their eyes as Gaius sighed in exasperation, "Merlin wouldn't let Gwen getting hurt, Harry. And we have a tester for any poison and we give the antidote to her for precautions!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Harry exclaimed then pouted again, "I was only worried," he whispered before looked up as Merlin grinned fondly at him. Harry pouted some more. He look cute with the pout even though the boy doesn't know.

"So, now that the brooding is stop," Gaius gave Harry pointed look, "Someone care to explained about the mark?" Gaius look at Harry and Draco who look at each other, they know what Gaius was asking.

Merlin waved his hand around them while murmured spell to create privacy bubble around them before lean forward and fold his arms on the table. He was looking at Harry and Draco as well. "I'm curious too. You guys tell us about the magical school, some advance spell and advance medicine. You told us about the Dark Lord Voldemort who Harry called _Snakeface_ but never tell us about the mark on Draco's arms –" here Draco consciously rubbing his arms.

"I don't even know until that day I found out!" Harry muttered and Draco gave him an apologetic look; as apologetic as a Malfoy can muster.

"– and that Draco is a pureblood." Merlin continued as if he didn't heard Harry.

Draco sighed, "I –" he paused and look down at his folded hand on his laps, "As you already know, my parent is pureblood."

Gaius frowned, "Pureblood?"

Draco sighed, forgot that Gaius didn't know. So, Merlin launch into telling Gaius what Draco and Harry had told him. Gaius' reaction to that similar to Merlin's, perplexed that modern wizarding world still layback.

"My father was born into a very old, wealthy and gentry pureblood family." Draco continue, "As for my mother, she was born into an ancient House of Black and so am I. Most pureblood heirs and heiresses was brought into pureblood upbringing and will always proud on our blood status, looked down on every person that lest than us, Muggles, Muggleborns, even Half-Bloods. And due to first war, a lot of people was killed because of their blood status, by V- Voldemort who was a Half-blood himself!" Draco spat the two last words.

Harry beams at him for saying the Dark Lord's name out loud.

"The Dark Lord despised Muggle and muggleborn and entertaining himself by killing them!" The looks of pure disgust show on his face.

"And he was obsessed with Heritages even though he's a Half-blood himself. His Muggle father abandoned his mother, who was a witch. He was enraged when he found out about his imperfect Heritage and he went to kill his own father!" Harry supplied. There's gasp from Merlin and Draco, "His obsession with heritage and his hate for muggle and muggleborn is what made him become a mass murdered bastard!" Harry added then he scoffed, "Then one day someone foretold a prophecy!"

"Right, the prophecy, I overheard my father talk about it. What's the big deal causing such a ruckus in the ministry?" Draco frowned.

Harry's lips pressed into thin line, "Do you want to hear the full prophecy?" Getting a nodded from them Harry continue,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approached_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_

_But He will have the power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other_

_For neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

Silence.

Harry sighed, "Voldemort decide to kill the child before the child killed him. My parents defied him three times as well as the other couple did, but he choice me who was a half-blood."

"What?!" Merlin sputtered in rage. "He... But..." He can't believe this. A defenseless baby! What kind of monster Voldemort is? A coward who decided to kill a defenseless baby instead of waiting the baby grows up before challenge him?

"Who was the other couple?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry stared at Draco, "The Longbottom!" He whispered softly. Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"He's a pureblood! No wonder he choice you!" Draco cried indignantly.

"But he failed," Gaius calmly state while staring at Harry who nodded.

"Yes, my mother performed ancient magic to protect me by sacrifices herself!" Harry smiled sadly. "The only wound I get was this," He flipped up his fringe and Merlin gasp as realization came to him.

The mark fit the prophecy. Or prophecies in fact!

"The killing curse he cast on me rebounded and hit him. No, he's not dead," Harry said quickly after the look they wear, "He's gone into nothingness, only a spirit but weaker than a ghost."

"How come he is not dead? Shouldn't he die after the curse rebounded on him?" Merlin asked bewildered. He was amazed at the spell but know he wouldn't use it for whatever reason.

Harry look at each of them as if contemplating something then he sighed tiredly, "What do you think of Immortality?" He asked.

They look at each other, wondering what it had anything to do with their current topic. "It's a blessing." Merlin answered.

"Yes, it is. But I for one do not want to live in eternity." Gaius said, causing Harry, Draco and Merlin blinked in surprise. "I just can't imagine to live that long." He added nonchalantly.

Harry looked at Draco, "I would of course appreciate it. I can do so much more in endless time." He sniffed. Harry rose his brow while Merlin was thinking the things he would do with Draco for eternity.

Harry nodded, "Alright, though I still need you guys sworn and promise that you will never ever think about making one!" Harry demanded. " _Ever_!" They agree and made a wizard oath, though still a bit confused.

"Draco, do you know what Horcrux is?" Getting wary nod from the Slytherin, Harry continue, "Voldemort was making Horcruxes, since he was sixteen." Draco eyes widening slowly and he gaped uncharacteristic at Harry who nodded.

"What do you mean since? And what is Horcrux?" Merlin asked as Gaius went to book shelves, pull out some old tomes and turn the page as his frown deepened.

"When he was sixteen, he opened the Chamber of Secret and the entrance was located at third floor in the girls' lavatory that leading to underground under Hogwarts. No one knew about the chamber except Salazar Slytherin who build it secretly and Voldemort somehow found out about it." Harry said.

"And you found the chamber, right?" Draco interrupted and staring at Harry in awe. "You went in there rescuing the Weaslette!" he scrunch up his face which made Harry laugh for the first time since they started this discussion.

"Draco," Harry look amused, "She was nice and a strong girl, you should get to know her. And stop interrupting me," He chastised softly when Draco started opened his mouth to retort and stop immediately which causing him to pout. Harry smirked, "Yes, I found the entrance to the Chamber of Secret!" He visibly shuddered, "Anyway, when he releases the monster within the chamber, a muggleborn die. Basilisk, a king of serpents with fifty feet length and it can kill only with it eyes!" Their eyes almost bulge out of it socket, even Gaius stop reading and stare at Harry, horrified. "It died now. I kill it with the Gryffindor's sword!"

"You what?!" Merlin's eyes wide with horror. He was speechless. How come that a child defeated a serpent that ten times his size?

Harry just shrugged, "That's another story for another time. That," he continue, "Was the first time he created his first Horcrux! The second time was when he murdered his own father and the third –"

"Wait! How many Horcrux is he created exactly?" Draco asked, his face paled. Merlin wasn't any better and he reached out to squeeze his lover's hand gently. "And how on earth did you find out?"

"So far we discovered six and destroyed two, it might be more!"

"That was sick! Your soul will become unstable when you created one let alone six!" Draco exclaimed, "And who is this 'we'?"

"Me, and Professor Dumbledore,"

"So, that's where you go. Looking for a clue about Horcrux?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Actually, we were looking for his weakness and discover about Horcrux along the way." Harry shrugged, "Though I suspect Professor Dumbledore know or at least he suspected that was the case until it confirm."

Draco gaped while Merlin continue burning with curiosity.

"As long as those Horcrux still exist, he can't die. We can't destroy him no matter what we do!" Harry growled.

Merlin decided it was time to interrupt, "And what the hell is Horcrux?"

"It's an object which I presumed this Voldemort used to concealed part of his soul to gain immortality?" Gaius said near the bookcase. Harry nodded and the corner of his lips twitched in amusement. "Because his soul was outside of his body and protected inside of the object he used to conceal his splits soul, he cannot died even though someone attacked or killed him."

"Which is why he can be resurrected," Draco whispered. "And here I was wondering how the hell he can come back again and again. Also, his attempt in our second year has failed," He looked at Harry and smile, "Thanks to you."

"You were only twelve at that time!" Merlin was astonished while Harry ducked his head in embarrassment.

"What do you expect? He was the one the Dark Lord mark!" Draco smirked. "Added to his hero complex-"

"I was not!" Harry scowled.

Draco snorted. Merlin became curious. There must be more to that. "What do you mean?" He asked Draco who have mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, well-"

"Draco." Harry growled. Draco immediately raise his hands in surrender. Merlin and Gaius lift an eyebrow at him, "It's nothing." He whispered softly.

Draco frowned fiercely. "Harry, you save them. You were brave and I'm saying that with no intention on mocking you. You should know that by now." He glare before look at Merlin and Gaius, "Long story short, he can't keep his hero complex down to himself and always jump into rash decision, saving more life and prevented the Dark Lord to rise!"

Harry blush, "He's succeeded rising once again in our fourth year." Harry reminded Draco. "Gaius, how do you know about Horcrux?" Harry asked, looking eager to change topic.

Gaius who hasn't expected the abrupt change of topic frowns before focus his attention back on his tome. "It's written in here. It says the soul is supposed to remain intake and whole, by splitting it is an act of violation. He's doing it by an act of evil, as what Harry told us just now; by murder!"

Harry and Draco nodded understandably, Merlin guess it was no surprised to them that Gaius had the book and thought that maybe some of spell and dark magic invented at their time was taken from the Old Religion.

Merlin resisted the urge to ask more about Harry's adventures in that school. It was fascinating albeit horrifying. But the look on Harry's face tell him the boy wouldn't tell them more. Merlin sighed, "I think we're way out of topic."

Harry immediately sighed in relieved and it didn't escape their attention how relax he is at the change of topic.

"As we know, Draco is pureblood from Ancient House of Black," Merlin started. " _Ancient blood._ " He elaborated.

Draco nodded.

"And the mark on your arm fit perfectly in the second and third line," Merlin continue, "As well as Harry's, and according to the prophecy you recite just now," Merlin addressed the wild haired boy, "You were mark by Dark Lord as an _equal_."

Harry nodded, "Yeah,"

"On the fourth line, it said about _Merged_. I am quite certain you will need to merges your power. Since both of you are powerful wizard, you two will have to combine your power for what will come," Gaius said as he come and sat down with them. "And we know who the _Destine Ones_ here."

They nodded thoughtfully.

"The rest still vague. And I'm most worry about the second last, _One fall, three keep standing_ ," Merlin recite.

Gaius nodded, " _Falls_ had a lot of definition and whatever it means, I needed all of you to be careful, included Arthur!"

"What about me?"

Four head turn towards the door and Merlin's heart almost drop death in his stomach. They saw Arthur standing there grinning at them but when his eyes fall on Harry, he has those smoldering look on his eyes. Merlin's lips twitched and relaxed visibly.

Then he frowned.

How Arthur can hear what they were talking about? The spell is supposed to let him heard buzzing sound. Is his magic become weak? Merlin scowled.

"Harry, I have a surprised for you!"

Harry blinked and Merlin saw Draco softly push Harry up towards Arthur. When both of them gone, the three of them let out a sighs of relieved.

"This is not good for an old man's heart!" Gaius muttered, ignoring Draco's snickering.

* * *

 

**TBC...**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive and bear with me if this chapter boring u guys to tears. I hope it didn't disappointed too much... *winced*
> 
> I don't know when I will update next chapter, hopefully soon! Until then, I hope you guys be patient with me... *sheepish*
> 
> See you next chapter!


	9. Picnics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur bring his thumb to caresses Harry's soft lips and he lean forward until there's only a breath away between them. "Stop pouting, Harry." Arthur said huskily before he closed the distance between them and capture Harry's lips in his, making a very sensual moves and Harry's body reacted before he can even think. He was frozen solid for a second before response eagerly. One hand cupped the nape of his neck, deepened the kissed. And another slide down his waist and pulled him closer he practically sit on Arthur's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize in advance for grammar mistake. Please bear with me, guys. I'm not very good in English! XD
> 
> Thanks so much for all kudos and comments. I really appreciate so much! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! XD

Harry was surprise when Arthur barges into Gaius' quarter while they are in the middle of discussing the prophecy – he still can feel his frenzy heartbeat – and asking him to go for a ride. Having not seeing him in two days, Harry had missed Arthur terribly and who was he to decline. He happily mounted the horse with Arthur sat behind and snaked his hand over Harry's stomach. He tentatively snuggle into Arthur's chest. And when they stopped near the streams, Harry's stomach begin to flutters excitedly at the sight.

There was a large royal blue blanket lay out on the ground, on the edge of the streams and covered with most of Harry's favorite food on the blanket.

Harry gasp excitedly.

A picnic!

He glanced behind him and smile up shyly at Arthur, "A picnic?"

Arthur cleared his throat, "Yes, I thought it was a nice idea to bring you out here to have a meal with me." A suspicious blush on the king's cheekbone, "Just us, alone."

"A date?" Arthur nodded and smile widely, causing Harry to blush. Godric, that smile was blinding. His King was gorgeous!

Arthur, who already jumped off, went to help Harry who dismounting his horse clumsily – you can't blame him since he never ride a horse before, never mind Hadgrid's hippogriff – linked their hand and proceed leading him towards the picnic blanket. He sat down and Harry feel his mouth watering at the foods in front of him. This picnic feel different from the one that Arthur arrange for them before. Maybe because it's just the two of them. Maybe because this is a date.

 _A date_!

Gosh, he feel giggling like a girls, giddy at the thought he has his first date with Arthur.

He sucked in breath when he feels the heat coming from the body beside him as Arthur sat so close to him with their knees touching.

It's a bit awkward. Since they _almost kiss_ _ing_ days ago, this is the first time for them being alone again, and sitting so close to each other with Arthur practically glue to him. He knows their progress isn't as fast as Draco and Merlin, as they preferred to slowly get to know each other more. After all, Harry has decided to give Arthur a chance – to give this relationship a chance. But so far they only keep each other at an arms distant.

They are not even kiss, yet.

Truthfully, Harry sometime questions his attractiveness. Though Arthur did say that he love him, but Harry can't help but think that maybe he's not attractive enough to have Arthur _wanted_ to kiss him. Or maybe Arthur mistake the love he had for Harry as romantic love when it actually a _brotherly_ love. He shake his head at the ridiculous thought.

They almost kiss, did they not?

Now to feel Arthur so close to him, send the butterflies in his stomach fluttering excitedly and threatened to burst out. His breath hitched when Arthur lean towards him; so close he was practically lay on top of him, to reach the food and Harry swear he saw the king smirked. He bit his lower lips, was sure Arthur doing this on purpose knowing what it will do to him.

Harry scowled.

He placed the food on Harry's plate, "Try this!" Harry rolled his eyes, though he murmured "thanks" and took a bite. The taste was so good making Harry moan as he munching happily. Unconsciously licking his lips when some juice leak out.

"This is delicious!" Harry beams up and caught Arthur looking at his lips, his pupil dilated as he swallowed hard. Harry's heart started thumping harder in his chest as the heat creep up to his face and he was looking everywhere but at the King.

Seeing Harry nervously averted his gaze, Arthur quickly caught himself and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, I have the Palace Cook made them for you."

Harry's eyes widened, having just realize this food didn't come out of nowhere. Now he feel bad for the Cooks in the Palace. "You don't need to go that far." He murmurs quietly.

Arthur frowned, "Why?"

Harry put down his plate and shrugged helplessly. "I just..." he sighed. "I just feel bad for them. You don't need to go that far for making them cook this extravagance feast." Having no one ever cook for him, making Harry wistful. Forget the feast, not even a sliced of ham he had someone make for him. Having told all his life that he didn't deserve that kind of luxury. His relatives did make sure of that.

"I'm just nobody here." _Nobody_? The traitorous voice scoffed. _You are the boy who lived, people are worshiping the ground you walk on._ Yes, he is THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED! In his time! Not in Camelot! And he never wanted that kind of attention. What he wanted was someone sincerely care for him for who he really is. Not because of those ridiculous tittle he come to despise. But thanks to Voldemort that title would follow him wherever he go!

"You are not nobody!" Arthur hissed indignantly. "Whoever told you that deserved to be punished. You are the most sweet, kindhearted and brave person I've ever meet!" Harry was taken aback by the outburst, "Never," Arthur continue, "Never berated yourself about that! Never think that you didn't deserve any kindness from people. Ever!" Arthur demanded fiercely.

Harry only can nodded dumbly, though his heart grow with warm that he never felt before.

"Besides, the Cooks were very happy to cook for you." The fury is gone replace by a smirks, "I even heard some of them muttering about you were too thin you look like a stick and that you didn't eat enough."

Harry sighed, "Not again," He muttered. Remembering how Mrs. Weasley always smothering him whenever she get the chance. He frowned in worry, worry that the Palace cook will started to act like Mrs. Weasley.

Arthur grabbed his hand and he was looking at Harry with a serious look on his feature, "Harry," he rubbed the back of Harry's palm with his thumb, "You don't have to feel bad when someone do something nice for you. You deserved it. They are fond of you, adore you." Harry look up, "I adore you. Cherish you. I..." He took a deep breath, " _Circe_ , I will say it again and again, I love you!"

Harry blush bright red.

"So, don't ever tried to even think so little about yourself. You are more than that!"

Harry's eyes steadily shone with unshed tears at what he heard. "Thanks!" Harry laugh tearfully. This is what he need. Someone that really care about him, for who he is. And that he deserved the kindness people show him.

"And now," Arthur place his plate back on Harry's hand, "Eat this!"

Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, nodded and went to eat his food. Again, he unconsciously moaning humming at every bite. Harry blush and squirm uncomfortably when he's looking up to find Arthur staring at his mouth again. Had had enough of this awkward situation, he made Arthur eat his portion of foods, hoping he could stop with the staring. It was for naught since Arthur wouldn't stop staring at him. His smoldering gaze never cease, full of affection and... something that Harry has yet to name.

"You got something there," Arthur pointed at his mouth.

Harry brought up his hand to wipe his upper lips, but Arthur caught his wrist and lean forward. Harry's breathing stuttered and his eyes went wide with surprise as he feels Arthur's lips caught his. They stay in that position for second. Arthur pulled away and smirks, "There!" The blond said before going back to eat as if he wasn't just kiss Harry, leaving him dumbfounded for a moment.

Arthur kissed him!

Their first kiss!

Harry's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at this sudden turn of event. He knew they will go there eventually but he was still caught off guard when Arthur did it. _He was only helping you clean your upper lips_ , the traitorous voice remind him.

Who said that when someone helped you clean your upper lips they have to using their own lips?! That is molestations and it's against law. Harry was sure the law is same here!

 _Well, he is the King! He can change the law,_ the traitorous voice said again and Harry groaned. This is getting ridiculous, having an argument with himself. Stupid!

Harry pouted.

He heard Arthur groaned beside him and Harry tilted his head to look at him with his brow furrowed, eyes wide, "What's wrong?"

Arthur put down his plate, reached one hand to touch Harry's cheek softly. Hand slid down to his neck below his ear with his thumb still caressed his slight prominent cheekbone. Harry flushed at the gestures, "Harry, please don't do this," Arthur sigh breathlessly, "I'm trying hard to control myself here."

"Wha-.." Harry stammered.

Arthur bring his thumb to caresses Harry's soft lips and he lean forward until there's only a breath away between them. "Stop pouting, Harry." Arthur said huskily before he closed the distance between them and capture Harry's lips in his, making a very sensual moves and Harry's body reacted before he can even think. He was frozen solid for a second before response eagerly. One hand cupped the nape of his neck, deepened the kissed. And another slide down his waist and pulled him closer he practically sit on Arthur's lap.

Arthur licked, kisses and nibble his bottom lips, demanded entrance and Harry gasp at the foreign sensation he feel. It's not like he never kissed before but those kisses are nothing like this one; which making his knees gone weak. Arthur take this chance and plunge his tongue into his mouth, mapped every inch of it. He never had this intense feeling while kissing someone.

Harry didn't know how long they keep snogging – or trying to swallow each other's tongue – before both of them pull apart, in need for air. He leaned forward again, giving Harry a chaste kiss before pull away, chuckle when Harry followed.

Harry's face turned bright red. His lips swollen, still panting softly. He shyly looked up at Arthur who was looking back at him with soft smile and adoration in his eyes.

Harry sighed happily. Guess he's ready to take the next step of this relationship.

* * *

"Where do you think they're going?" Draco asked absentmindedly.

"Where do you think, love?"

Draco lifted an unimpressed eyebrow, "A date?" he smirked, having guess that earlier when Arthur show up.

Merlin sigh dramatically, "You're intelligence for your own good!" Draco rolled his eyes. "What about we join them for a date, too?"

"And ruin their picnic date?" Draco asked, horrified at the thought, "And face his rage? Yeah, right." Draco crossed his arms and sniffed. He wasn't stupid. Even if Harry are kind and compassionate towards those who he think of family and friend, he has a temper and Draco is not ready to be subjected under his rage. Besides, why should they have a double date when he and Merlin hasn't even had a _date,_ yet. Draco frowned.

Merlin's eyebrows rose in silence inquiries.

"Oh, come on, Merlin, you know how Harry is when he's angry. Are you forget that not five minute ago Harry was sulking? He was sulking for two days, for goodness' sake." Draco huffed, "Imagine what he would do if we disturbed their date." Draco shuddered, remembering Harry's magic burst in the forest.

Merlin snickered, "He did, didn't he?"

"Besides, we should have our own _date_ first." He muttered under his breath.

Merlin gave him a look of guilt, "Draco –"

However, Draco interrupted, "I mean, we should go out sometime. Just the two of us. Picnic on the edge of the stream. Just like what you've done for them." He winced internally. Never in his short life had he demanded his lover bring him on a date, since in his every relationship, his lover was the one initiated the date, not him. He had fallen so hard for the brunet.

Merlin blinked. "How do you know I set up a picnic for them?"

Draco stare at his lover incredulously. Honestly, of all that Draco had said, that's what caught his attention? Why was his lover so thick sometime? Didn't he know Draco crave his attention and hoping that Merlin would caught his meaning and take him on a date? Just one simple date, heck, even strolling in the town was alright with him as long as he was with Merlin. Alone!

He sighed in frustration and answered him, "For one, I know you ride out this morning with George to somewhere and come back alone. Then you have this mischief look all day when you glance at Harry. And Arthur come and suddenly ask for a ride?" Draco crossed his arms tightly, "So I know you were preparing their picnic this morning in the woods nearby!"

Merlin approached him, raise his hand and cupped Draco's cheeks. His eyes were tender while looking at Draco, "I'm sorry, love." Merlin murmurs and bring his forehead against Draco's, their lips merely inch apart, "It wasn't my intention to neglected you," His lover's warm breathe caused his lips tingle with anticipation.

Draco closed his eyes, "It's just – I want to spend more time with you," Draco said softly, hoping that he didn't sound so needy. He's aware that he will not be forever stay in Camelot. He and Harry will have to go back to their time, considering they are part of Old prophecy, they had to help with the war here and then find a way to defeats the Dark Lord.

The thought of going back caused apprehension to form in the pit of his stomach. He's afraid to leave, afraid that he will not meet Merlin again. But the Great Dragon's words' still echoed in his mind, giving him hope. Though he still can't see how it will happen.

Understanding crossed Merlin's feature and he sighed wistfully. In a swift of movement Merlin close the distant between them, kissed Draco hungrily. He sneaked his hand around his waist to bring him closer, elicited a moan from both of them when their lower half touch.

"I would love to spend more time with you," the Warlock said after they pulled apart, "Even at night time. Is it alright with you?" Merlin whispered against his lips cautiously.

Draco blushed at the implication. Oh, Salazar. Did he mean...

Merlin smirked as Draco swallowed before nodded, "Yes, it's – I mean, I'm alright if you wanted to." Merlin's eyes dilated, which in turn have Draco whole body warm up to the point where his legs gone weak. Merlin's heated look also doing something to his lower half. Feeling fingers curled on the back of his neck, gripping the hair painfully, Merlin kissed him again.

Draco would have let Merlin take him then and there if not for the loud clearing throat was heard behind them. Draco cringed as they pulled apart, having forgotten they are not alone in the room.

Merlin's eyes widened as he saw Gaius glaring at them, "I'll go polish Arthur's armors!" He stammered out while flushing bright red. He lean in one more time to give Draco chaste kiss before hastily walked away, leaving him alone with Gaius.

Draco sighed before he winced when facing Gaius, "Both of you shouldn't do that in front an old man! It's rude!" Gaius chastised, amused clearly shone through his eyes before he walked away, leaving Draco stare dumbly at him.

He snap back to himself when Gaius disappeared into his lab, "Well, you should have closed your eyes, old man!" Draco yelled at the empty room, pouted like a petulant child before he decided to go in and help Gaius doing whatever he was doing.

When he got into the lab, Gaius raised his eyebrows, "Do you need something?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Helping you, old man!" Gaius' eyebrows rose higher, "Well, if I'm not needed then..." Draco shrugged and walk away. Maybe he can do some reading again. The tomes was fascinating.

"Help me stirred this then," Gaius grunted. Draco rolled his eyes and walked back inside the lab doing whatever he was told to do. Well, there goes his plan for more reading.

He sniffed the potion Gaius was making and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Gaius, what are you making?" Draco was sure this potion he was stirring was not a cold potion.

Gaius glance up briefly from his cutting board before answered, "The poison antidote. We need to be ready since I don't think the last incident was the last. There's a possibility it will repeated,"

Draco nodded. He, too, was thinking that this is will not stop with that one incident. They are all have to watch out for every possible way Eldric will use to harm the King again. Not that he's worried for the king... alright, he is. A bit.

He sighed. This is Harry's fault!

They work in silent. Draco stir the potion, doing exactly as Gaius instructed while the elder man put in the ingredient. As Draco work, he can't help but think about the poison that almost killed the knight. Every possible name of poison listed in his head but none has the same effect as what the healing book in manor said. He wondered if there's more kind of poison that the healer in their time hasn't discovered. "Do you know what kind of poison king Eldric used?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

Gaius glance up again, one of his eyebrows lift up, "It's some kind of berry." He sighed. "It is very poisonous once you swallowed unless you have the antidote within two day." Gaius added, "That if you fast enough to slower the poison from reaching his heart."

"What was it like? The berry, I mean," Draco asked again. They are very few of them, but is it the same with the one he read in Malfoy library?

"Its growth in small branches with green leaves and clusters of both red and white berry. Very rare because it's very unusual to have both colors in a branches and it only grow in caves near Reghed."

Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicions, "Does it have a name?"

Gaius snorted, "No, unless you count 'poisonous Berry' as a name."

Draco scowled, "In our time, we did learned about potion ingredients and all of them has a name," he continue, "Included all poison ingredients and one of them is Baneberry which is very similar to the one you just described."

"You learn how to make poison in that school?" Gaius looks aghast.

Draco inwardly sigh and rolled his eyes, "Of course not! It's the dark art and it was restricted. I know from the book in a library at the manor." Gaius visibly sighed in relieved, "I saw the picture, it was red and white and it said can be found only in caves near the coast."

"Reghed is near the coast," Gaius told him. So, his suspicions confirm.

Draco frowned, "Gaius, is it possible the poison cause immediate death?"

"Yes, within an hour!" Draco paled. "However, if they have the right antidote, the victim will survive."

What would happen if Arthur is the one who consumed the poison and Gaius was too late prevented the poison from spreading? Draco didn't even dare to think how Harry would react.

"It seemed King of Reghed quite vexing his plan has failed."

"But it makes no sense!" Draco huffed.

Gaius look up and frowned, "What?"

"King Eldric is allied with Camelot, he think of Arthur highly and believe me I can see the proud look on his face when he saw Arthur as if he was his son." He remarked, "What's make him change overnight?" he turn to Gaius looking confused.

"At this rate nothing will makes sense, boy. Especially, if magic involved," Gaius look up, "And when did you saw King Eldric with Arthur? As long as I know, you didn't attend the feast at that night."

Draco's cheeks flushed, "Well, I may or may not take a peek," he muttered and Gaius shook his head, amused. "So, you think magic is involved? I thought magic was bane in Camelot?" If it true – honestly, Draco had a hard time to believe that wizard and witched was killed due to their magic – shouldn't that drive people to hide it all the more? Why would they do something that could exposed them? And gave those muggles the more reason to hate magic? At least that's what the reason Draco thought why those wretched law was made.

"Yes, it is." Gaius sighed. He look about to say something but then pursed his lips and went back to focus on his potion.

Seeing this Draco can't help but asked curiously, "Why was magic was bane here, Gaius?" As long as Draco knew, he never read about magic was banned in Camelot. Arthur supposedly made Merlin to be his court sorcerer and protected those who had magic; not put them on pyre. "What you didn't tell us?" His eyes narrowed.

Gaius sighed again, turn to walked and sat at the bench. The look of distance crossed his wrinkle face and the lab fell into silence except for the bubbling potion that boiling in the cauldron. Draco waited patiently, letting the old man to collect his thought and telling him what exactly that had lead to the banned of magic in Camelot. "You may want to sit down, boy!" He grunted.

Draco complied and sat beside Gaius.

Gaius had a faraway look on him as he told Draco the story. "More than twenty years ago, magic was welcome here. People live in peace regardless their origins; sorcerers or not. But soon it ended in the way that no one ever predicted." He pause before continue in tired voice, "Uther started the Great Purge, where the king capture and killed all the sorcerers he caught, regardless a child or adult. I manage to save some and secretly help them out of Camelot. And among them was a high priestess," Gaius' voice hardened, "She was a friend but soon become an enemy because of her bitterness regarding Uther. She feels betrayed by Uther."

"Is she the one who started all of this assassination bullshit?" Draco looked at the old man beside him who suddenly look ten year older than his actual age. "Sorry," he murmur when Gaius glares at him.

"No, Merlin defeated her years ago," Draco can't help the swell of proud that growing in his chest and Gaius seemed to pick up on that as he chuckle before continue, "Before her dead, she had trained an apprentice to replaced her as high priestess and I believe this all was the apprentice's doing. I suspected she has Eldric under her spell,"

"Why would Uther started the Great Purge and who is this high priestesses?" Draco asked, his curiosity increased.

Gaius look at him, "Nimueh. . . after her dead, her place was replaced by Morgause. I believe she's training a new priestesses as well,"

Draco narrowed his eyes. Gaius evaded his first question didn't escape his notice. But he would ask about that again later and instead asked, "Who?" He's sure he wouldn't like where this was going.

"Morgana, Arthur's half-sister!" He stood up and went to finish the potion, leaving Draco gaping like a fish.

Arthur has a sister?!

* * *

Harry, who was off of Arthur's lap now, back to munching on his food happily, humming as he chewed. He mock glared at Arthur when the said blonde chuckle at his antic. After that kissed, Harry feel himself relax more and had thought they would go further – he blush at the thought – Harry wanted it, but he'd become worried. Arthur, seeing the reluctant in Harry had said he would not take him if he's not ready and that he would wait.

Harry appreciated his lover's understanding, though he feel a bit stupid now. Since they were alone, they can go a bit further. How many chance he get to be alone with Arthur?

Alone.

_Alone!_

Yes, they are alone at last _! Stupid, stupid, stupid_! He berated himself. Suddenly realized this was his chance to make Arthur see something was wrong with king Eldric. Forget about his previous thought, Harry was racking his brain thinking how to start the conversation.

"I can hear you thinking loud and clear." Arthur suddemly said, startled him out of his thought and blushed. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing," he said, a bit too fast.

Arthur rose his brow.

Silent. . .

Then he looked up through his lashes at Arthur, who's brow disappeared into his hairline, hesitate for a moment before took a deep breathe, "Um, I was wondering how king Eldric was very different from what you told me."

Arthur frowned, "How so?"

"You said he was a great king to his people, kind and big hearted but not once he show that he care that one of his Knight almost die." Arthur's face fell, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"It's alright." Arthur sighed, reaching for his hand and squeeze gently, "I know what you meant. Honestly, I was confused as well." Arthur look up, "Harry, he's change. I can see it in his eyes the night after the incident but soon it disappeared and I thought it was just my imagination."

Harry squeeze his hand back.

Arthur sighed again, "After the feast, he seem aloof and withdraw himself from everyone, even his advisor. I found that very strange. He is not himself, except when he's negotiate with me about the treaty." Arthur frowned.

"Arthur," Harry hesitate, wondering if what he's about to say would set Arthur off, "I saw him when I'm on the way to forest with Draco the other day and I saw his eyes. It was dull and empty, like he wasn't in there." Harry swallowed as he prepare his next words. He didn't know what he would do if Arthur became really angry at him. "I suspected he was under dark spell," he said softly, eyes staring at Arthur calmly although he feel his heart almost burst out of his chest.

Arthur's eyes widened as he look at Harry, "How do you know?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Harry sighed in relieved; at least Arthur didn't accused him.

"I don't know... I'm just suspected that he is..." Arthur had that disbelief look on his face and Harry feel twinge in his chest as he look down and sighed. "Because he is so very different from what you said and I believe you're not the kind of man that would lie." He know it was hard to believe but at least he hope Arthur would believe him, even a little bit.

Arthur lifted his chin and Harry blushed when he look up at Arthur. He was looking at him with intensity Harry can feel the affection ooze out of the king's every pores. Arthur lean in and kiss him. "Thanks for believe in me, Harry!" Arthur look at him worried as he squeezes his hand, "I'll investigate further." Then Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Tell me, Harry, what were you doing in the forest _alone_ with Draco?"

Harry search Arthur's narrowed eyes and understanding dawn on him. His eyes widened, "I went gathered the potion ingredients." He stuttered.

"Really?" Harry nodded, though he was confused as to why Arthur would jealous at Draco. Arthur sighed, "Please, don't go out there without me. You know how dangerous the forest now." Harry frowned, he tempted to tell Arthur he was capable of taking care of himself. "If something happen –"

"Arthur, nothing will happen. And we went there just to pluck some plant for Gaius' potion." Harry reassure him, "Besides, the danger you said was happen on the other side of forest, not the one we went." Harry know there's chance that Dementor would show up at the forest where they went, but he don't need Arthur to worry about him now. His king had enough on his plate already. "We will be alright."

Arthur scowled, clearly not happy.

They had more urgent things to talk right now than talking about this.

"Arthur, we have to stop him. Stop whoever that controlling him, I'm afraid that he..." Harry trailed off and bite his lower lip again. He was worried... and afraid that he will lose Arthur. He was surprise immensely how deep he care for the king in the short amount of time they spend together. Harry's affection towards the King has increased without him realizing. And just the thought of losing Arthur send an ache to his chest.

His eyes wide with astonishment as he come to realization. What he feel for the king had exceeded the feeling he's originally thought.

He didn't just _like_ the king. He _love_ him!

He's _in_ _love_ with Arthur! That's why he reacted so strong when he saw Arthur kissed Gwen.

He startled out of his thought when Arthur captures his lips again in a heated kiss, "Stop thinking too much." Arthur whispered to his lips.

Harry blushed and nodded in daze, though the crease between his brow didn't dissipate and Arthur apparently thought Harry was worried for his life.

Arthur frowned, "I promise I'll protect you!" he said with determined in his eyes.

Harry snap out of his stupor and stare at Arthur incredulously. The one that needed protection was Arthur, not him!

"It's not about me! I'm worried about you!" Harry almost yelled in frustration. Arthur sighed and about to say something, but Harry continue, "There's... there's rumor..." He fidget nervously as he lie through his teeth. "That someone is trying to harm you." It's not exactly a lie since that was exactly what's really happening few days ago. Furthermore, it's the true because if it not for Merlin, the one who's lying on the bed now would be Arthur.

Arthur grinned and embraced him tightly. "I'll be careful, for you. Thank you for given me this chance, Harry. And I won't let someone to ruin this by trying to harm me. Because, it would be a waste, won't it?" His eyes glint with mischievousness.

Well, it isn't what's he expected. He thought Arthur will be upset and demanded Harry told him the one that have the nerve to spread those rumor – though Harry wasn't really worried since he had prepare the answer to that question. However, Harry was glad that Arthur had promise to be careful, though he can't help but still worried.

* * *

A week had pass in a blink of eye. Draco and Harry have improves their wandless magic. They had been practiced from simple spell such as levitating charm to some of more difficult spells as in defenses like Stunning spell, protection spell, disarmed spell – though they doubt it will be any of use for them – even Patronus. Harry was in high spirit when he tried and successfully produced Patronus wandlessly. Draco need more effort in order to cast the spell because in order to produce a Patronus, they need to have a strong happy memory; and Draco has too many bad memories for that.

To his surprise, he's success after dozen of time failed attempt, which when he fill his mind with the thought of the time he spend with Merlin and Harry, especially with Merlin. Draco was happy with this rare achievement and at the same time he realizes his relationship with the raven haired man was serious beyond control. He was falling hard and harder for Merlin and seriously worried for his sanity if – Gods forbid – _if_ something bad happens.

The second he success in producing his Patronus, Draco's arms was full of his Gryffindor friend who was happy for him, beams up at him with his childish smile.

Draco also learn how to wandlessly cast one of the Unforgivable; Cruciatus curse, and demanded Harry to do the same which resulted a fight between them.

In Draco's defense, he told Harry that the sorcerer who was responsible for the last incident – Draco has told Harry all of what Gaius had told him, including Arthur's half-sister – she wouldn't hesitate to hurt them, even killed them. But Harry having none of it because, "It is wrong, Draco! If we're going to use the unforgivable we're just like them!" The brunet argued.

Bloody Gryffindor!

Draco promised him that he wouldn't use the spell, unless one of them is in danger and he wouldn't hesitate to cast the Unforgivable! Harry glare but grudgingly agree with him.

They also pass their apparition training together with Merlin who was very enthusiastic in learning this New Magic; as he dubbed them.

"Now we have to learn how to cast the spell wordlessly!" Harry grinned widely after their training that day. His unruly hair dampened and stick to his forehead, not that Draco's any better. His usual neatly styled hair stick out haphazardly as if he gripped his hair in frustration numerous times; which he did when he failed to produce Patronus during their training.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Only you, Potter!"

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly, "It's important we learn more how to cast the spell wordlessly, that way enemy won't know our next move and that our advantage!"

Draco sighed, "Harry, I wouldn't say it 'our advantage' since the _enemy_ has no problem cast the wordless and wandless spell as well."

Harry sagged in defeated. "That's why we need to learned it! We didn't know what could happen when that time come or how long we are going to be here," Draco's heart constricted painfully at the mention of their temporary stay in Camelot. It might years from now or months or worse, days. Since Draco positive now that their coming to the past has nothing to do with the potion mishap, he didn't know what the Fate ladies had in store for them. "Might as well make the best of it. We can't have the enemy block our hex every time we threw the curses." Harry looks frustrated though Draco recognized determined shone in his eyes. Secretly Draco agreed with him.

"If it is what you want –"

"It's not what _I want_ , Draco! It's what _we_ _need_!" Harry ran his finger through his hair, he raise his hand when Draco opened his mouth to say something, effectively shut him up, "Dray, look... the sorcerer is a high priestess, an apprentice from the Old Religion high priestess herself. What chance do we have if she can read our every bloody move?"

Draco sighed. He doubted the high priestesses even know what those spell means. But deep in his heart, he understand what Harry means, "Harry, I know. I'm not going refused. It's just that...I mean we're... I –" he was waving his hand around, looking for the right words and sighed.

Harry smile softly, "I know. But in the cave, Kilgarrah tell us something that I failed to notice until we're reviewing back the prophecy." Harry said, his half arse smile back on his lips.

Draco lifted his brows in surprised. He never thought Harry would notice.

"I'm not sure but I feel there's some underline with his words." Harry look at him with bright green eyes, "We won't lose those who are important to us and we will win this wars. Here and in future, um - I mean in our time." he said with certainty and Draco believe him, "We never know what the Fate Ladies has in store for us after that but I hope it is a blessing."

Draco nodded. Harry's fiery passion is contagious. "We'll defeat her, Harry!" He said with new determine. He's worried about Merlin though. He knew Merlin is the most powerful warlock to walk on earth but no one knows what the future hold. What with some line of the prophecy very vague, he wouldn't take any chance!

"Hey, are you guys finished?"

Talk of the devils.

Merlin showing up in the cottage holding an armful of various plants he picked for Gaius with his trademarks goofy grin on his face. His lover left them to rest after the training and went to gather some of the ingredients.

Draco immediately went for him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. When they pull apart, Merlin's goofy grin still in place added with light blush on his high cheekbones. Salazar, he was gorgeous and Draco counted himself as lucky man in the world.

"Uh, guys?"

Draco turn and saw Harry blush furiously. Sometimes Draco wondered if Harry was still virgin. He laughed, "I thought you'd be used to it by now since you and Arthur –"

"Oh, look the sun is setting already! We've got to go now!" Draco look outside where the sun are still high in the skies, shone brightly. He snorted at Harry who hastily walked out of the cottage, leaving him with Merlin.

Draco laugh, convinced that Harry definitely a virgin, if that dark blush was anything to go by, "Harry! Wait!" The two of them leave the cottage and trailed behind the still blushing brunette.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked though amusement shown in his eyes.

"Harry is still virgin," Draco whispered loudly.

"Shut up, Draco!" Harry threw him a dirty look.

Draco process to tell Merlin about what Harry left out when he told them about the picnic date. Harry recounted his conversation with Arthur but had left something out. Blame his bad habit and nosy that he is, Draco confronted Harry when they retire in their quarter and Harry hesitantly told him about the kiss. Draco whooped in delight and then teased the brunet all night about it he thought that Harry's blushed will permanent on his face.

Merlin shook his head as he laugh, "Looks like Arthur really serious about Harry." Draco raised an eyebrows in inquiries, "Arthur had many flings as a prince. He has a lot of male lover but he never show any infatuation with them as he is with Harry. Some of them come to me and complain about Arthur, asking me if Arthur bad at kissing since he'd never kiss them. He refused to kiss them even when they were doing... _that_!"

Draco's jaw drop in unlikely manner. Who had thought their king had this side of him. He must care deeply for his wild haired friend. He know Arthur love Harry but that didn't sunk in until he heard how serious it is from Merlin. However, he's still worry.

Their relationship wouldn't be as easy as his relationship with Merlin. For one, Arthur hated magic. He was blinded by his father hatred towards magic that he think all of sorcerer is evil. What will happen when he found out that they have magic? Never mind them, what will happen to Harry? Will they all stand in pyre screaming while being burn slowly? Will Arthur cold heartedly ignoring their pleas or Harry's plea at least? Or will Arthur accepted that Harry has magic?

"Draco?" Draco blink out of his train of thought and saw Merlin look at him with concerns.

"I'm just worried." Draco sighed and frowned, "Arthur hated magic! What will happen if he found out that Harry has magic?"

"I'm sure he won't harm him!" Merlin said, more like trying to convinced himself than Draco. He can tell Merlin was concern as well.

Draco scoffed, "Yeah, right!"

Merlin smile, "You'll be surprise when you know how the real Arthur was. Even though he is a Clotpole," Draco snorted at the nickname. Merlin had a knack in making up weird nickname for Arthur. "Ever since he's become a King, not once he send people on pyre even when they were accused as a sorcerers. He gave them a fair trial and refused to believe they were sorcerer, some of them were kids! You didn't saw his face when town people bring in a kid and accused him have magic!" Merlin said with disgust in his face.

"What happened to the child?" Draco whispered, holding his breath.

"He let the boy go! Telling the boy to stop doing something that makes town people _think_ that he has magic," Merlin smile. "Actually deep down he knows that not all magic user are evil, he just don't want to admit it!"

Draco frowned. If Arthur really didn't think that all magic user were evil, maybe they still had hope. Maybe they won't be burn alive if it revealed to the king. And Harry's relationship with the king won't be jeopardized because of that. Right?

"Are you guys coming or not?" Harry shouted from distance since Draco and Merlin had slower in their steps.

"Coming!" Draco hollered before his eyes widened. He would not admit that he just hollered. What would his mother think!

Harry snickered as they get closer and pass the wards. They walk to apparation point before he held out his hand, letting Draco and Merlin grabbed him before apparated them to the seclude area at edge of the woods, which at this time of day would be deserted.

As they walk towards the town gate, they were unaware a pair of wide eyes looking at them in disbelief. The cloaked figure gritted their teeth before disappear into the woods.

* * *

It was a very quiet night. The only sound around the castle was the chirping sound of crickets, the owls hooting and . . . soft whimpering sound from one of the castle chamber. Soon the whimpering become sobbing and then was quiet altogether. The figure lay still on the bed. Dark blue eyes opened suddenly, stare blankly into the space as he automatically thrust his hand under the pillow and grabbed the dagger before getting up and walk out of the room.

He knew his way. He knows where he should go. The voice in his head told him so as it directed his way to the most protected chamber, the King of Camelot's chamber. He walked with confidence as he near the room. He saw the guard standing on both side of the door. Black tendril immediately shot out of his body and strike the guard who fall on the ground. They didn't even stir as he walk pass them and easily slip into the chamber.

On the bed, another figure has sleep soundly and tuck in safely, only a mop of blonde hair stuck out of the comforters. Without hesitation he walked closer and brought up his hand, the one that holding the dagger, ready to strike. He aim the weapon at the sleeping body on the bed and stabbed the dagger with all power he could muster, intend to kill. He roar in anger when he was thrown over the floor before the dagger even touched the King. The last thing he saw was the King's shock expression before he was wrapped around by the cold blackness.

* * *

 

**TBC  
**


	10. Assassination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The look of distress on Arthur’s feature had Harry walk up to him, "It will be alright, Arthur." He try to reassure the king and this action had Arthur shifted on his foot while his hand hovering not far from the younger brunet. Everyone can see he was trying to restrain himself from hugging the shorter boy. "Arthur?" Only the oblivious green eyes boy having no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I’m here! I’m sorry it take me months to update. I’d like to say I’m stuck because of a writer block but the real reason is the lack of review which making me feel down I’ve even contemplated to abandoned this story. But when some of you kindly urge me to continue, that fire when I first starting this story was back and the result is this new chapter. I hope you like it!
> 
> Oh, and warning: SMUT ALERT!!! SKIP IT IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE AND IT WOULD NOT AFFECTED THE STORYLINE!  
> Btw, this is my first attempt at writing smut, please gave me some slack! And please pardon the grammars mistake. Thank you and ENJOY the reads! XD

Arthur sat on his desk, going through the parchment, sorting it one by one. All of it was complain and request from his people which almost the same every day. Including the case of the disappearance.

Soon Arthur yawned and rubbing his eyes. He didn't sleep well the last few days, having think of the conversation he had with Harry about king Eldric over and over. He knows deep down what his love told him makes sense but he can't just accused the king without proof. He needed proof as it what was lacks in this investigation and deep down… deep down he hope with all his might that king Eldric isn't the one who means to harm him.

He push the thought to the back of his mind because thinking of it was making his head hurts. Oh, how he wish Harry is here. He miss him terribly this last few days since he didn't see him much due to all his duty as a king. He smile at the thought of his emerald boy pouting cutely, his shy smile and even his angry face look adorable.

Their relationship had climb to the next level but Arthur didn't have much courage to go further, even though he wants it very much. He was worried Harry’s not ready and he doesn't want to hurt his lover. He will give him all the time they have in the world and Arthur didn't mind going on slower pace; until his emerald boy ready!

He yawn for the second time and decided to get ready for the night. Climbing to his bed and lie down, he sighed happily as he thought back of their first kiss in the woods, and since then he would stole Harry's breath away in the alcoves or the corner in the castle where no one can see them. After that Harry would blushing cutely and panting slightly with a dazed look on his beautiful face and his unruly hair become more unkempt as if he just been sagged; much to Arthur's delight.

He close his eyes with the thought of his emerald boy before fall into slumber.

It feel like he only succumbed to darkness for a second before he woke. Awareness creeping in the back of his mind, telling him something’s very wrong, strange feeling that someone was in his chamber. But it is not possible. The guard wouldn't let them in, Arthur was sure of that except if his guards was down.

At that thought, Arthur opened his eyes and widened at what he saw.

Glint of something shiny and sharp sound of metal sliding against metal forcing him to move immediately. Instinctively he evaded the dagger and flung his elbow into the man's gut before kicked him hard, causing the man toppled over. Arthur's eyes wide with shock when he realize who the man was.

King Eldric!

The body before him laying motionless with black smoke weaving in and out, blending in with crimson red tendril that wrapped around the king’s body. Black magic. There was no doubt of it!

"Guard!" His voice booming around the chamber. He waited for few second while keeping an eye at the unconscious body on the floor but still no guard bursting into his chamber. Impatient get the better of him and Arthur walk out of his chamber only to find two of his personal guard unconscious on the ground. He should know better. Arthur was stunned when he realize that they were knocked down by magic.

And that was impossible! 

He look back at the figure on the floor, refused to believe that the man is a sorcerer. There must be some sort of explanation! Someone was behind this attack because Arthur refused to think that king Eldric acted on his own. His conversation with Harry week ago come to surface,  _I suspected he was under the dark spell!_

Arthur closed his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose before drew in deep breath. He continue trying to wake his guards which is a bit hard since they were enchanted. It took Arthur full five minutes to wake them before sending them to feed Gaius and the knights.

"Sir?" Leon was panting, wide eyes scanned Arthur for bodily harm before he turn to king Eldric’s unconscious body. Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival has the same look on them.

"Leon, bring some guard and search king Eldric's chamber for any suspicious item!" Arthur immediately ordered, "Elyan, Percival, bring other knights and search the town for any suspicious persons!" he look at the other two, “Gwaine, you and Lancelot go to the tower and tell the guard to alert the warning bell before join in the search!”

The knights immediately do as ordered, leaving Arthur alone but not for long.

"Sir?" Gaius arrives but not alone.

"Arthur!" Harry was out of breath, his eyes wide and worried. "Are you alright? What happened?" He gasp when his gaze fell at the unconscious body on the floor.

Arthur sighed, "I'm alright, Harry." He don't like seeing his emerald boy worried and smile at him reassuringly. "What are you doing up at this time?" He frowned.

Harry immediately averted his gaze and shifted on his foot, "I can't sleep and followed Gaius when the guard looking for him." Gaius snorted as he checked the unconscious body of king Eldric.

Arthur raise an eyebrows. "What are you doing with Gaius in the middle of the night?"

Arthur notice his boy's shoulder stiffened as he stuttering out, "I was just bored and decided helping Gaius making some potions."

Arthur was no fool and he knew that wasn’t the real reason. Harry was hiding something and make a note to ask him again later. He look around and frowned, "Where's Merlin?" He look at Gaius then Harry, "and Draco? It's rare they didn't tag along."

"Um – they're – I mean – uh –" Harry stuttered out again. He was blushing furiously which causing Arthur's frowned deepened.

"They are lovers, Arthur." Gaius chimed in, “They must be busy doing some naughty stuff.” He looked amused as he glance at Harry. Realization come to Arthur and he rolled his eyes, trust Merlin to be _busy_ at this time. Harry still shifting from foot to foot, looking very uncomfortable. Arthur wondering if Harry had accidentally saw them.

“Arthur,” Gaius look at him grimly, “The magic already take a full hold of him. He won’t come out of it unless we break the spell.”

A look of pure anger crossed his feature as he clenched his fist. Harry is right! This could be a problem and he need to fix this!

"Sir," all occupant in the room spun towards the voice. Sir Leon come back with dark velvet box clutching on his hand, "I found this under king Eldric's bed." and handed over the box to Arthur who was going to open the boxed.

"Wait!" Gaius walk closer and his eyes almost bulged out of it socket.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded.

Gaius face Arthur. The man's face was paler than usual, "The box contained a very powerful spell, sir." He look at Arthur, "It's Morgause's!"

The door burst open revealing a very unkempt appearance of Merlin and Draco. Arthur and Gaius raise their eyebrows simultaneously while Harry averted his gaze to somewhere else.

"What happened?"

* * *

 

Draco was laying on the bed, brow furrowed in thought of how they're going to defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort. Not only that, he was worry about the incoming war, according to the Old Prophecy which was said heading towards them. He never see the infamous Morgause and Morgana. But from what Gaius said, they are powerful. They had allies that aided them, happy to see the fall of Camelot. Will they really win this war? What are they going to do if they lose? How is the wizarding world in Britain going to defeat the Dark Lord if they die here? If they survive, can they really defeat Voldemort?

He didn’t think Harry was weak. Harry’s power are equal to the Dark Lord’s and he have help – Draco and the Gryffindor’s other friends. He scrunch up his forehead at the thought of Weasley and Granger. What would they think if they know he and Harry has become friend? He scoffed inwardly before grinning with glee; he will pay anything to see their horrified look.

He chance a look at the peacefully sleeping boy next to him. His mouth slightly open and soft snore slipped pass his lips. Harry twitched when a soft knocking sound was heard.

Draco slowly get out of bed, trying to not wake Harry as he tip toed to the door and reach out his magic before whispered, "Merlin?"

"Yes," Was heard from outside the door. Draco open the door and found Merlin standing awkwardly with vials of potion in his hand, "Hi!" Merlin show his goofy grin and handed the vials over to Draco. "This is nutrient potion for Harry. Gaius said he was to thin and malnourished. He need to drink it every morning before breakfast, and this," he raise the other potion, "for you."

Draco blinked, “What for?”

Merlin clasp his hand behind his back as he sway back and forth on his heel with his goofy grin still in place, “I know just like Harry, occasionally you will have nightmare, so I asked Gaius make them for you, too. It will help you sleep better at night.”

Draco feel warm spread all over his body, "Thanks." He said with a smile that had his lover looking at him dazedly. Draco smirked, "Do you want to come in?"

The tall brunet look past his shoulder and saw Harry’s sleeping form. Indecision making itself known as Merlin fidgeted. Without so much preamble, Draco pull Merlin in and closed the door. If they didn't made any noise, they wouldn't wake Harry.

They’re only going to talk.

"I miss you!" Merlin blurted out as soon as he had Draco pinned against the stone wall behind the screen and the warlock lean closer, lips an inch away from Draco's.

Draco close the distance and let Merlin devoured him in a mind blowing kiss. “Me too,” he whispered between kisses. It’s been weeks since they have some time alone like this. There was always other people near them, either Harry or Gaius or Merlin has to do his duty as the king's man-servant and Draco has to practice with Harry.

It is very rare for them to have alone time like this. Not that he’s being ungrateful, but at this very moment, Draco hope he had his own room.

A hand settle on his waist, pulling him towards Merlin causing their lower half touching and a soft moan escape from both of them. The other hand snaked around the nape of his neck, grabbed a handful of his hair and Merlin pulled softly, tilted his head for deep hungry kissed. Merlin’s tongue swipe across Draco’s lower lips, asking for permission which Draco gladly let him in.

Talk, indeed.

Soon, the kiss deepened and Draco feel warm hand sliding into his tunic, rubbing his back up and down before tracing the line of his breeches, making Draco feel hot all over his body. They pull away and Draco squeaked when Merlin attacked his neck and chest. Licking and sucking his sensitive dusty pink nub as his other hand twirling the left one. Draco ran his hand through Merlin’s hair and sighed when his lover free his erection.

In the back of his mind Draco knew they shouldn't do this. His mind was screaming at him that Harry is sleeping in the same room but Merlin's wicked tongue and hands were doing wicked things to his coherent minds and soon he forget about the sleeping boy.

Merlin's ministrations made Draco wanted more as he thrust his hips up, looking for delicious friction between them and unconsciously Draco moaned loudly. Merlin slide his thigh between Draco's legs, hands reach for his every part of his body as he keep sucking on Draco's neck.

"Oh, Me – Merlin!" Draco moan in pleasure.

Finger sliding up and down teasingly between his arse cheeks. They were so into each other and didn't even notice a beet red face Harry quietly slipping out the room.

Draco gasp loudly as his entrance slicked and dripping after he heard Merlin muttering something in his ear. He feel a tentative finger slipping into him, rubbing against the twitching muscle. "Draco," He heard Merlin’s husky voice. “You are tight. Relax!” Merlin told him as he added another finger, causing Draco's member twitched as he moaned wantonly. It’s been months since the last time he had this encounter with his last lover.

Merlin's other hand grabbed his hard length and started to stroke it up and down. Draco instinctively parted his legs to let Merlin’s finger had better access. He added another finger again and Draco whimper in protest when Merlin let go of his erection in favor to spread his cheeks wide.

His lover thrust up his hips before pull out his own erection, grabbed Draco’s hand and put it on their hard member. Draco get the message and wrapped his hand on both of their member while stroking them up and down.

"Merlin!" Draco moaned and he reach up to kiss the warlock. Merlin keep thrusting his fingers in and out of Draco, making squelching sound that had them both even more arouse.

"I want you, Draco," He heard Merlin whispered urgently against his lips and Draco who can't hold it anymore beg the brunet to take him right now.

"Please... take me!" He moaned. “Now!”

Like a beast has been set free, Merlin pulled out his fingers and pull down Draco’s breeches before spun him around to face the wall. Soon Merlin was thrusting in and out of Draco, making a mess of him as Draco incoherently cursing and begging for more, harder and faster.

Both of them were drowning in ecstasy, moaning and panting without care. Draco arch his back, cried out when his lover hit bundle of nerves, caused him to come untouched and painted the stone wall with string of white liquid. The stimulation from Draco’s release enough to send Merlin over the edge as he come hard and flooded Draco's entrance. Panting harshly, Merlin brace himself against the stone wall, carefully trying not to crush his lover with his weight and stay like that for a little while.

Draco winced slightly when his lover pulled out, causing some liquid leaking down his shaking legs.

Merlin snaked his hand around Draco’s lithe form and tilted his head for kisses. His hand rubbing up and down of Draco’s pale torso, causing him to shudder in delight. They both still panting, trying to catch their breath after their vigorous exercise.

When his coherent mind come back, Draco gasp in horror, wide eyes staring at Merlin. "Harry!" He pale in mortification and peek through the gap of the screen only to find the bed was empty.

"He must had slip out when we're too loud." Merlin also blushing.

Draco sigh, "I can't believe I forgot about him!" and pouted, “And I can’t believe our first time was behind the screen instead of the bed.”

"I'm sorry, love. But you're irresistible!"

However, Draco did not regret with what they do. This was amazing shagged compare to what he has with his flings at Hogwarts. Maybe because it’s Merlin. Maybe because he _love_ Merlin.

The tall brunet lean in and kissed his already swollen lips. The kiss was enough to bring back their passion and soon both was hard again. Draco moaned and rutting himself shamelessly against Merlin.

Unfortunately, their desire had to be halted because both of them froze, eyes wide staring at each other when they heard the warning bell go off in town, sending both of their erection wilted. That was ten times more effective than the cold shower.

"What happened?" Draco asked as Merlin release him to pull up his half way down breeches and trying unsuccessfully to smooth down his rumpled clothes.

Merlin while trying to fix his hair answered, "I don't know." He frowned, "Come on!" He run out of the room with Draco hot on his tail. Neither had thought that they can smooth down their unkempt appearance only with a wave of hand.

* * *

 

"What happened?" Merlin asked as soon as he and Draco arrives. His feature hardened when his gaze fall on the unconscious body. A faint dark magic swirling around the unconscious body.

Gaius cleared his throat, "King Eldric attempted to kill Arthur." Merlin’s eyes widened, “Fortunately, Arthur woke up in time to stop him.”

He sigh in relief. Thank goodness for that. “What about the guards?” Merlin frowned.

“They were enchanted and fallen unconscious.”

“Enchanted?” Merlin looked at the Reghed king. It’s not him. He was controlled by dark magic, Merlin was very sure of that. “Is it the sorcerer?” Merlin asked.

“They are being search as we speak, Merlin.” Gaius said. “But I don’t think so.”

Gaius send him a look that had Merlin frowned in confusion.

"When the knight search his chamber, they found this!" Gaius point the red box that was still on Arthur's hand. Merlin's gaze shifted from the unconscious body to the box and he gasp. Now that his attention focusing on the object, he can feel the strong dark magic inside the box.

How in the world he never senses the magic? It was very powerful now that he can sense it. Was it possible the magic that controlled the king attacked the guard?

He narrowed his eyes as he look closely. There’s faint magic that obscured the dark magic from being discovered by others. By him. They know about him in Camelot!

And he recognize the magic.

"Morgause!" He whispered.

Arthur scowled as his stare hardened between Gaius and Merlin. "How do you know, Merlin?"

Merlin stilled. In his panic having discovered Morgause’s magic, had him momentary forgotten Arthur was also in the room. His mind racking for any excuses. Anything. But his mind had gone blank. Fortunately Gaius come to his rescue.

"Arthur, we know only Morgause would do something this." Gaius gave him chastised look.

Arthur turn sheepish, "I'm sorry, I didn't –" The king sighed and Merlin gave him reassuring smile, "It's just –" he rubbed his forehead with his palm "It's been a long night!"

"It's alright, Sir." Merlin chirped. His goofy grin plastered on his face and Arthur rolled his eyes fondly. Merlin know Arthur didn’t mean to accuse him. But that still scared the devil out of him.

The look of distress on Arthur’s feature had Harry walk up to him, "It will be alright, Arthur." He try to reassure the king and this action had Arthur shifted on his foot while his hand hovering not far from the younger brunet. Everyone can see he was trying to restrain himself from hugging the shorter boy. "Arthur?" Only the oblivious green eyes boy having no idea.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, hugs already!" Draco quipped impatiently. Harry blush bright red when Arthur just did that, squeezing the life out of him.

Merlin understand. Arthur was worry for the younger boy. He shouldn't though. Harry isn’t as weak as most of people think. He’s strong. Not to mention he’s the most powerful wizard in his age; not that he would go around and spewing that to his king.

Merlin's gaze caught Gaius' and a knowing look pass between them. The Reghed king still bound by the spell and Merlin know they must break the spell as soon as possible but he had a feeling this situation would not go well.

"Gaius, what should we do to break the spell?" Arthur's voice broke Merlin's train of thought and the brunet's heart beating wildly, easily can guess where this conversation are heading. "Can we just destroyed the box and be done with it?"

Arthur's questions brought Gaius' eyebrows into his hairline, "The dark spell Morgause cast upon the box is powerful, sir. However, we can easily destroyed the vessel, but –" Gaius look grim, "The magic that attached to King Eldric would not just disappear since it looks like the king was under the dark spell for far too long. It will need a powerful spell to break it."

Arthur swallowed and shut his eyes. Merlin waited and waited and waited for what seemed like hours and held his breath, "I guess... only _Emrys_ can do it?" It wasn't exactly a question but Gaius nodded. "Guess we have no choice then."

Merlin let out a shaky breath and it didn't go unnoticed by Draco and Harry, who also saw his nervous expression.

"Sir,” Arthur turn to Gaius, “You know it is not the warlock's fault. It was Morgana's magic preventing his spell to save the previous King." Gaius said softly.

The king sighed, "I know." He shake his head, "But – it’s still didn’t change the fact my father die." Merlin look down, his stomach clenched as he feel the guilt begin to claw in his gut. He swallowed the sudden lump that form in his throat. "Actually, I’ve never blame him. I’m just angry at myself!"

"Arthur –" Merlin started but stop when Arthur waved his concern away with smile. He didn't know what to make from Arthur's confession. He was glad and thankful but the guilt is still there, eating him alive whenever he was reminded of the previous king’s dead.

Taking a deep breathe, the king decided, "We need to find him and take off at the first light tomorrow."

He turn his gaze to the night skies, looking deep in thought before a slight winced make itself known on his face, no doubt remembering the last unpleasant encounter with old Emrys. His scowled deepened as if the old man was hiding behind the cloud.

Merlin resisted the urge to snickers, less he would subjected to the king’s sudden foul mood and spend his day tomorrow at the stock.

Arthur had ordered King Eldric's unconscious body move to his bed chamber, locking the door and place four guards at the Reghed king’s entrance chamber before he ushered them all out to catch some sleep. All, except a certain green eyes boy.

Merlin and Draco walking side by side. Gaius was long gone the moment Arthur told them to rest, but Merlin was sure Gaius will not go to sleep before he finish his potions.

"What was that about?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What was what?" Merlin had an idea of what his silver haired boy was asking and pretend to fix his belt, which was crooked a bit.

Draco huffed, "Don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

Merlin sighed before turn to his lover and pulling him into his arms. He sniffed at his silver boy’s soft hair, "It's the previous King.” He murmur, “He was very sick and Arthur – Arthur was sad seeing his father’s health drop day by days and can't do anything except lay on the bed. He look like dead and Arthur was panicking, ready to do anything to save his father, even with magic." Merlin smile.

"Magic?" Draco raise his brows, surprise.

"Yeah, imagine he's willing to used magic to heal his father, it show how much he love his father. But,” Merlin hesitate, “I took it away from him." he whispered.

Draco’s body went rigid in his arms and his expression was closed off.

He feel his stomach sank and thought that Draco must be disgusted with him right now. Feeling unclean as the guilt was back, he release his silver boy and turning away from him. Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head to watch the night sky and continue, telling his lover everything – he wasn't sure if they will stay as a lover after this. "I disguise as old Emrys and had been sure I can heal him with the healing spell I’ve learn and my magic combine. I was too arrogant and believe I can do it but instead… I killed him."

The guilt never gone and he had never stop blaming himself for that. He was the cause of Uther’s dead. The cause of Arthur’s loss. He had killed him. Unintentionally as it might, Draco didn’t deserve to be with someone like him. His silver boy deserve better.

"Merlin?” Draco asked, softly demanded him to turn around. Reluctantly Merlin turn to face the beautiful being standing haughtily in front of him and was glaring at him. “Do you think that I will think less of you for that? You didn’t do it with the thought of killing him, didn’t you?”

" _Circe_ , no!" Merlin's face stricken as his eyes widened, "I was trying to heal him but stupid of me to think I can heal him. Instead I-"

"Instead,” Draco gritted out, “You don't know Morgana was step ahead of you and put a spell that will kill him the moment you tried to heal him!" Draco said firmly. "Honestly, why did you always blame yourself for everything?” Draco asked exasperated, “Idiot!"

"But I –" Merlin’s vision blurred as he hold back the tears and spun around with his back facing his lover, ashamed to be caught in this vulnerable state by his silver boy. A moment later, he feel warm body press against his back and an arms wrapped around his waist. Merlin let out a shaky breath and swallowed.

"It's not your fault," Draco said softly. "You were trying to save him. You were trying to help Arthur. You are kind and selfless and I love you for that. I love you so much, Merlin.”

Merlin froze at Draco’s words. He know about their feeling – he would be a moron if he didn’t notice – but this is the first time Draco said it out loud. He can’t help but feel his chest ridiculously warm that spread all over his whole being at Draco’s confession.

Draco tightened his hold around his middle, “Even though you know with the previous king gone, your life will be much easier." Merlin snorted softly and he sniffed. "Don't blame yourself anymore. If you want to blame someone, you should blame Morgana and Morgause!"

"First, the previous king's died only angered Arthur and made him a magic hater just like his father and..." Merlin sigh and turn to face Draco, who was blushing even when he’s looking at Merlin expectantly with unwavering stare. "You were right! I was being an idiot."

He lean in and give Draco chaste kiss and whispered, “And I love you, too.”

Draco's smile was blinding after that and it was contagious that Merlin can’t help but smiling down at him.

“So,” Merlin clears his throat. Still feeling a bit embarrassed he had lost control in front of Draco. “You don’t feel disgusted?” Merlin winced, “With me?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “What part of ‘I love you’ that you don’t understand?”

Merlin grinned. He got his answer!

"Come, let's get some sleep!"

"But what about Harry?" Draco asked as he look back at the long corridor they just pass, far from Arthur's bed chamber.

Merlin furrowed his brow, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

They were staring at each other before Merlin’s lips twitched. Both of them know that they shouldn't worried about their wild haired friend. He is in good hand. Draco smirk as he let Merlin drag him into the bed chamber he share with Harry.

Knowing Harry wouldn't be back tonight, Merlin was contemplating if they should continue what they were doing before. As soon as they we're both inside the chamber, Merlin was pressing Draco on the wall with his mouth attached to his lover's. Draco happily response by opened his mouth to let his man ravished him with attention.

* * *

 

Harry stood silently in the middle of the room while mulled over what had happened a while ago. He’s almost lose Arthur. What would happen if Arthur didn’t wake up and stop the enchanted king from killing him? What would he do if Arthur… no! He shake his head to rid of that ridiculous thought. Arthur was alright. He’s in front of Harry now, trying to make himself…. comfortable on the bed?

Harry’s eyes widened as he realize he was alone with the king who was sitting comfortably on his enormous bed. His breath hitch as he look over Arthur’s perfect figure and soon his thought about the previous event flew out of window. He ran his eyes along the king’s lips which he taste so many times, the strong jawline, tone chest and abs. Harry swallowed. Look at those abs! Abs that perfected from his daily training with the knights.

“Like what you see?”

Harry was startled and blushed at being caught staring.

Arthur chuckled and clears his throat, “Harry,” Arthur started and blew out a breath, "You were right," He said, "I should have never doubted you."

Harry blinked, “You were… doubting me?”

The king had the grace to blush, “I’m sorry. I believe in you but what you said about him,” he sighed, “It’s a lot to take in. It’s not done intentionally but… it’s just happen.”

He smile softly and walked towards his king, “Arthur,” He place his hand tentatively on Arthur's warm chest all the while fix his gaze on his hand, resisted the urge to ran his finger on that firm chest. "It's alright," Harry look up to see his king's blue eyes staring at him softly. Harry had to take a shuddering breath and continue, "What's more important is you were alright. He – I mean Morgause – wasn't able to hurt you... for now." He whispered the last part. He know Arthur would be alright for now, but until when? He can’t help but still worried. What if Morgause succeeded in her attempt to kill Arthur next time?

The words from the old prophecy ringing in his head; _One fall three keep standing_.

Harry know the vague words can be anything. What if… No! Harry stop himself from delve into that thought.

He would not let it happen! He would protect Arthur and the others as well and find a way to defeat the priestesses. Harry refuse to believe that one of them would–

"Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry look up, confused. The king was standing so close to him now and he drew Harry to his chest before he can react.

"You were zoned out there, I thought you fall asleep while standing," Arthur sounded amused. Harry duck his head and blush furiously, can't believe he zoned out while having conversation with his king. “Thank you.” The king said as he embrace him.

Harry look up at him inquiring and Arthur lean down, lips mere inch apart from Harry’s, “For everything.” The king said before pressing down against his lips.

The tasted of Arthur’s lips had ignited something inside of him. It didn’t help with Arthur’s hands roaming all over his body, making him hot from head to toes.

They pull apart and Harry quickly look down, trying to hide his blush but Arthur was having none of it. The king touch his chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilted his head and he had no choice but to stare into Arthur's baby blue eyes. Harry has no chance to say anything when Arthur dive in again. This time more demanding, stealing his breath away. His tongue slide against Harry’s bottom lips, demanded to be let in and Harry happily obliged. Arthur greedily explore the hot wet cavern, sucking his tongue like it was his favorite candy and he moaned into Arthur's mouth. In matter of a second, his legs had turn into jelly and he’s buckling down.

Fortunately, Arthur’s quick reflex prevented his fall. Harry let his head fall on Arthur's broad chest while feeling his face burns and his heart hammering in his chest. This is not the first time they kiss but it feels different than the other kisses they shared. Arthur's wicked tongue was doing a good job in sending tingling sensation all over his body, especially to his half erect member; much to his embarrassment.

"Harry," Arthur said huskily. He cupped the back of Harry’s neck and capturing his lips again.

This time Harry tentatively wrapped his arms on Arthur's neck, to prevent him from buckles down the second time. He feel Arthur's hand roaming up and down his back again and stop at the small curve of his arse while the other hand rubbing Harry's sensitive nub and he gasp.

Arthur had slip his finger into his waist line as they pull away, both are trying to catch a breath and their eyes was clouded with lust. Arthur was looking at him expectantly, "Can I?" For a moment Harry seemed a bit lost as to what his king was asking but then his eyes widened ever so slightly at the implication. He hesitate.

Did he ready for this? He love Arthur but he would never recover if Arthur find him repulsive. Instead of smooth pale body, Harry got faint scars all over his back. With Arthur being so closed, no doubt the king would noticed. "I won't push too far." He said before sliding his hand into Harry's breeches to palm at his erection.

All his worry evaporated as he moaned at the sensation while Arthur rubbing at his fully erection before wrapped his fingers around and tug at it up and down gently. He grabbed Harry's hand and bring it down to his own, "Here!"

Harry shove the doubt to the back of his mind and begin to stroke Arthur’s massive erection. He blush. This is the first time he touch other bloke’s member after all.

Arthur is big and Harry's small and delicate hand barely wrapped on it. Still kissing him, Arthur gently push him down the bed and sprawled all over Harry. Their mouth still attached to each other and with a nudge from his lover, Harry instinctively spreading his legs wider to let Arthur setting himself comfortably in between. They pull back, gasping for air and Arthur tug away Harry's hand from his member only to wrap them together as he jerked them hard. Harry was already on his peak and he know Arthur is near as well, if his hasty movement was any indication.

He whimpered and bite down his lips as he come hard on his stomach with Arthur's name hanging on his lips. After two more tug, Arthur come and sprayed his load, mixed with Harry’s. He was panting while looking down at the boneless Harry, eyes still glazed with lust.

Harry feel his eyelids become heavy and begin to drop. The last thing he saw before succumbed into slumber was Arthur's smile and his gentle eyes while staring at him, made him realize this is what he want. Being with Arthur for eternity is what he wanted and if possible he wish he can give him a family of their own, an heir. A big family he had dream for so long.

He know with Arthur he can’t have that kind of family but maybe they can adopt? Because no matter what Harry refuse to leave Arthur, he can't live without him anymore. Not after he realized how much he had fall for the king.

With that thought he let himself fall into Morpheus’ embrace after he murmurs, "Love you." To his king who was surprised at the sudden confession.

Arthur stare blankly at the love of his life, who fall asleep after their intimate act. He thought he heard Harry said the words. He shake his head and smile gently while watching his boy sleep. He had a cute frown even in his sleep. His mouth slightly open while he snore softly. He notice Harry shivering slightly and Arthur pull the comforter up, covering them both.

He can't believe how lucky he was, to have Harry for himself. Only months ago he thought to keep male lover as a bed warmer will do. He never feel the need to love someone because he was aware that one day he will have to marry a princess from some kingdom and made her his Queen. He can't just take a male lover to be his consort. But every thought of marrying some faceless woman now was so repulsive he can’t even think without shuddering. He can't live without Harry anymore. Even though he has few lover in the past, he never feel this intense desire and love for anyone like he had for Harry. He would never let him go.

Arthur was thinking of making Harry his consort, despite what the council might think. He know he need an heir but how on earth he can do that if he can never touch anyone other than Harry? Forget Gwen because she was different and Arthur only kissed her because of his state of mind, he was distraught over Harry's reaction.

He kiss the boy on his forehead and wrapped him in his arms before he let himself fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 

Harry feel the pain coming at him in full force and he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. He was shaking now, unsure if it from the pain or the rage he feels that he belatedly realize wasn't his. The urge to kill someone was so great that Harry has to use all of his strength to stay calm. Then the screaming was heard but not from him. He look around and saw a figure writhing in pain on the floor. He took a closer look and recognition come to him.

Peter Pettigrew!

Harry's eyes narrowed on him. But no matter how much hate he has for the rat, it wasn't like him to torture someone. "What did you say?" A voice that wasn't his asked coldly.

"M – my Lord, please." The rat whimpered.

" _Crucio_!" He said coldly while pointed his wand on the rat who is now screaming in pain. After full minute he release the spell and called, "Parkinson!"

Cassius Parkinson come in front, "Yes, my lord."

"When are the Order plan to get Potter out?" He twirled his wand between his skeletal fingers.

"Severus get the information from the Order that Potter boy will be move out this summer, two weeks before the boy’s birthday." Cassius said, his voice and facial expressions gave nothing away.

"But the ministry –" Macnair began but was cut off by Cassius.

"The ministry is wrong because the Order doesn't believe in them anymore. They suspected the ministry was under your order, my Lord."

He look at Macnair who was sweating now and, " _Crucio_!" was said in cold tone.

Harry begin to scream and shot up in bed with heavy pants as if he was being chase by a herd of hippogriff. He look around and for a moment he was confused because he wasn't in his bed with Draco. He look at the sleeping figure beside him and the memory from last night rush into the surface. His face flames while remembering what they were doing and how he was making an embarrassing sound.

"Harry?" Come Arthur's sleepy voice. He propped up on his elbow while blinking the sleep away, looking at Harry with worry.

"I'm sorry I wake you." Harry said shyly while burrowed his head into the sheets.

Arthur smile and wrapped his arms around him while murmuring, "Go back to sleep, love." And was snoring beside him before long. Harry smile happily and place a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips before he too followed into the slumber. The dream was forgotten.

* * *

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos if you like this chapter! :D  
> And, um... sorry for the double SMUT! >///<


	11. EMRYS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm here! I'm so sorry for the irregular update. Life was hectic and I was struggling with dividing time to write my stories. After done with TBL, I just can focus back on writing TOR's new chapter. Then it's done but I still can't update straight away.
> 
> As you know, my house doesn't have WIFI anymore and I can't seemed to find the time to go to a place where they got free WIFI. And again, I sacrificed my phone data usage to update this chapter. After this, I don't know when I can update the next one, hopefully not as long as this one. *Sweatdrops*
> 
> Thanks for your understanding and happy readings, folks! XD

When the first light hit, Arthur opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to will the sleepiness away. He sighed and slumped back onto the bed, not even in the slightest he's looking forward to this journey since the old man always get on his nerves. Arthur isn’t really angry with him anymore because he know the real reason for his father's dead. He was angry at himself for not realizing the danger at that time.

Now he dreaded the time he would met the old man again since the last time they interacting; it wasn't a pleasant encounter, if at all.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and look at the sleeping figure beside him, smiling fondly as he feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttered pleasantly. He’s the luckiest man in the world to have Harry as his. And he hope what he heard last night wasn't his imagination because Arthur already falling so deep for the boy, to the point where he can't imagined what was his life would be like without him.

He wrapped Harry up in his arms and hug him tightly, "Love you, too." Arthur whispered and kiss the top of his head lovingly before gently let him go and getting out of bed to prepare for the journey.

He shuffled around his chamber, putting on his attire quietly as to not wake his young lover. But of course the quiet morning would not stay long as the door burst open and his man servant come through with the biggest grin on his face.

Merlin put his tray of breakfast enough for two people on his desk – Arthur raise his eyebrows and smile fondly at Merlin’s thoughtfulness – before he walk in with purpose to open the curtains, "Rise and –" he halted when he saw Arthur already getting up, ready and full armored. He glare at Merlin when he notice Harry twitched in his sleep, still half naked on the bed. Narrowed his eyes at Merlin, he quickly cover the boy with blanket.

He was getting annoyed at Merlin's blatant stare, "If you don't mind, Merlin, cease your staring!" He growled.

Merlin glance at Arthur briefly with amused look on his face before went back staring at Harry's form, "Well, I'm very much mind, Arthur." He said then chuckle when Arthur growled for the second time. "Alright, alright! No need to get so possessive." He raise his hand in surrender. "I have my Draco, you know." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, sir. Are you ready to go?" Merlin asked cheekily.

Arthur frowned. Today Merlin is way too cheerful for his liking and wondered what’s good thing had happened to make him so happy early in the morning. Then he remembered last night; how Merlin and Draco’s appearance looked like. Arthur snorted because he had no doubt they would go at it like bunnies whenever they got the chance and Harry staying the night with him apparently had gave them that chance.

He shuddered with that thought and inwardly curse himself for putting an unpleasant images about them into his own head.

He cleared his throat when Merlin look at him shrewdly, "So, you move a step forward." Merlin said as he handed the sword to him.

"Merlin." Arthur glare in warning.

Unfazed, Merlin grinned at him, "Yes, sir?"

"Shut up!" He muttered and shake his head when Merlin laugh.

He finished breakfast in record time and went to give a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, whispered he will be back soon before he walk out of his chamber with Merlin on his tail. "Tell the maid to bring more food to my chamber. I don't think the food you bring in is enough, Merlin." Arthur thought of Harry's portion of breakfast with scowled on his face. "And order some for Draco as well," He said after thought before walked down to the stable without waiting for his manservant’s response.

He ignore Merlin’s wide eyes, surprise because the king rarely pay attention to others beside those who he care and with that order, Arthur obviously did grow on the silver haired boy.

He know Draco would be here for however long he like, seeing as he and Merlin are lover now, not to mention the silver haired boy and Harry’s friendship was as strong as ever; not that Arthur would stop being jealous about that. Because he was a possessive man and he did not like to share. Not even for friendship but... for Harry’s sake, Arthur can live with that.

Merlin, who grinned so wide Arthur was afraid his face will split in two, happily skip to the kitchen.

Since the first time they meet, Arthur had notice his emerald boy was too thin and decided that he need more food. He feel the burning rage boiling in his gut whenever he remembered what Gaius had told him the first day he brought the boys to Camelot. Harry was malnourished, and there’s scar on his back, old and new scars; though most of them are healed. Whatever happened to him, Arthur has no doubt Harry was abused. He is aware that Harry often belittle himself and always thought that he’s worthless. That need to be change because Harry isn’t worthless. He’s precious to Arthur and most people in the castle adore him.

He would help his Harry to stop thinking like that.

 _His_ Harry.

Just the thought of his lover making Arthur hot all over. His lower half twitched interestingly when he remember their activity last night; Harry’s moans, Harry’s gasp and whimpering, Harry’s lust filled eyes, Harry writhing beneath him… he gulped. His breeches feel uncomfortably tight as he quickly shake his head to rid that thought before he had to ride the horse.

 _Circe!_ That would be so painful!

His lips turn up on their own, he’s beyond any help, really. At least, they are a step forward in their slow pace relationship.

"Sir."

Arthur was brought out of his thought when he heard someone addressed him and see his Knights looking at him strangely. He raise his eyebrows in questions, "Uh…" Leon clear his throat, trying to look nonchalant.

Gwaine asked him bluntly, "Are you just gotten laid, _princess_?" His voice sounded amused.

Arthur trying to feign ignorant, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were smiling and for a second there I thought your face will split in half, _sir._ " Gwaine chuckle followed by amused look from his other knights.

Arthur feel the heat rising up his face and scowled at his own reaction to that questions. He wasn't the one who will blushing at the mentioned of _sex_. But, he _is now_ since the one he's been with was Harry. He cleared his throat and glare at Gwaine, "Get on to your horse!" He barked at them, annoyed despite his embarrassment. This would be a long journey, especially for him.

They immediately do as ordered just in time for Merlin to show up with his trade mark goofy grinned. That particular mood had attracted his knights’ interest too. All at once, they started to tease his poor man-servant about his cheerful mood and asking about the night he had spent in his lover’s bed. Merlin was blushing furiously and glare at Arthur who laugh along with his knights. And he might have added _a bit_ of fuel into their bantering.

Arthur was glad he had evaded the teases. However, his smile faltered when Merlin smirked at him.

“I wonder, what would Harry think when he woke up later,” He said, “Alone, on your bed, Arthur.” He added nonchalantly as they ride through the woods.

That words immediately snap the knights’ attention to Arthur, who fidgeted uncomfortably. He glare at Merlin who look so smug when Gwaine, the loud of them all begin to ask some question that will make even the most shameless person blush.

Arthur try to ignore them and focus on their journey, though it prove to be hard since they were very loud. He sigh loudly, exasperated with Gwaine’s crude questions. His curiosity is insatiable until Arthur give him a satisfied answer.

“Yes.” He snap. “Now, would you stop asking?”

Gwaine throw his head and bark out a boisterous laughter.

After what it seems like hours riding through the woods, they reach the edge of clearing and Arthur raise his hand, a signals for them to be quiet. He remember the place; the cottage. They tied the horses on the trees before walk cautiously towards the shabby looking cottage. Arthur take a deep breathe _. This_ _is it,_ he thought and knocked, but nobody come to get the door. Arthur was sure this is the place where the last time he found Emrys.

He frowned when he push the door open and the place looked like no one ever live here. The ceiling covered in cobwebs and there an inch of dust on every surface in the room. "Hello?" He walk into the cottage and look around.

"Sir?" Leon come beside him, "It seem that no one ever live here for months. Are you –"

"Yes, I am!" He ground out.

"Maybe he was out gathered the herbs?" Merlin chimed in. "I think we should wait until he get home."

Arthur thought it was weird for someone to be out for so long and neglected his living place in this state, only for gathering the herbs. Nevertheless Arthur nodded, this is Emrys they are talking about. The old man was weird.

"Yeah, let's do that." The group walking back towards the place where they tied up the horses.

Since the sun began to set when they reach the place, they had decides to set up the tent in the clearing not far from the old man's cottage and keep watching if the old man has appeared. Arthur's mood was foul the whole night as he inwardly curse the old man for going away at this time; not that the old man know he will come. But still, Arthur can’t help but resented that his plan to get home as soon as possible had to be delayed.

It's not until morning when Percival spot a long white haired and bearded old man wearing red robes walking briskly into the cottage that his mood had improve.

Arthur square his shoulder and walk towards the old man's cottage, preparing for whatever he was sure would come at him. Arthur hope that the old man wouldn’t turn him into a frog.

"Emrys."

* * *

 

Draco still fast asleep when Merlin gone and when he wake up, he felt pleasantly sore all over his body, especially his arse which had been pounded mercilessly by Merlin, making him come over and over. They keep going at it like bunnies until it almost dawn when his horny lover stop and let him sleep.

Slowly, he get out of the bed and put on his tunic and trousers after spell a cleaning charm on himself. He spotted a note with Merlin's writing and two vials on the table beside his bed.

_Draco,_

_I have to go with the king to get_ Emrys. _You know what I mean. Go to the king's chamber after drink the painless potion. The other one is for Harry. Also, Arthur thought you and Harry would be happy to have your meal together. So, he ordered the maid to prepare for your share as well. I will back as soon as I can._

 _Love,_  
_Merlin._

Draco smile at the thoughtful note from his lover and get ready as fast as his sore body allowed, grabbed the vials and down one before went to the king's chamber. He notice the sun was high in the sky, telling him it was afternoon now. He can't believe he sleep that long, since Draco was a morning person and this is the first time he wake up so late. But he’s not the one to blame. After their long vigorous activities last night, when he was too tired to continue, Merlin had let him off and Draco fall asleep immediately.

"Draco."

He turn around to face Gaius who had his infamous eyebrows disappear into his hairline and walked up to him. "Gaius." He nod at the elder man.

He get a disapproving look from the old man, though a fond smile found on his lips. No doubt he guess already what was happening to Draco and maybe Harry, too. Draco involuntarily feel the heat crept up his face.

"Help me gathered this herbs in the forest and maybe you and Harry can continue practicing in Merlin’s cottage." He gave Draco the small parchment with the list and went to the opposite direction without waiting for his response. Draco rolled his eyes and continue his walk.

When he reach the king's chamber, he knocked at the door and waited. After a while, Draco frowned. He remembered this is the king’s chamber but why was so quiet in there? He didn’t get the wrong place, is he? He take a few step back to make sure and sighed; he didn’t.

Guess Harry still asleep. He opened the door quietly, get inside and went straight to the bed where he saw Harry's sleeping form with blanket covered half his lower body.

Draco’s lips stretched into wide grin and cleared his throat, "Harry."

Harry didn’t even twitched, still deep in his sleep. He walk over and shake his head fondly. Harry was never a morning person, "Harry!" he shake the boy's shoulder. "Wake up!"

Harry mumbled something into the pillow and burrowed his head further into the bed; if that even possible. "Harry!" Draco tried again.

"G’way! I'm sleepin’!" The boy reply, still in slumber.

Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hairline at that reaction and he grinned further. He took a step forward, checking the door which still tightly shut and stretched his hand, " _Aquamenti_!" Water splash onto Harry and the boy shot up, flailing while spluttering and coughing.

Harry’s wide eyes look around in confuse after his coughing stop and his gaze fell at his silver haired friend who hunched over while stifle his laughing with his hand on his mouth and the other on his stomach. "Draco!" Harry cried indignantly and get out of the bed, dripping wet. He glare at the laughing boy. "Can't you wake me up nicely?"

Straightening, Draco wipe his tears of mirth, "I was," Draco said, "But you didn’t want to wake up. So, I have to use this method and it proof to be very useful." He said still catching his breath. Harry's glare turn into a pout as he look over at the bed; where he and Arthur having been doing naughty stuff last night and process to blush bright red.

Looking around, Harry frowned and bit his lips when he didn’t see the king anywhere, "Are you alright?" Draco ask with concern.

"Huh?"

"Your body.” Draco huffed, “Is your body alright?"

Harry cocked his head looking confused, "What do you mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes. _This guy, honestly!_ Draco thought. Must he spell everything out? He guess the answer is yes. He sighed, "After last night spending the night with Arthur, is your body all right? Sore?" He wiggle his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry bit his lips and look away. "No, I don't feel sore." He stuttered out.

Immediately, Draco’s amusement die and look at him blankly. Harry doesn't feel sore, but he was blushing, the room smell of sex and Harry can’t even lie to save his life. Draco would know if he did. He was sure they would do it since the look on Arthur’s face last night was very telling.

Perhaps…

Oh.

_Oh!_

Draco smirked, "Did you two just jerk each other off?"

“Draco!” Harry sounded scandalized.

"I thought you two would going at it like bunnies for the whole night." Draco said again causing Harry's blush deepened.

Harry glare at him and quickly spell his body dry before put on his tunic while Draco averted his gaze out of modesty. "I thought you and Merlin would be the one going at it like bunnies." Harry retorted.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly while Harry grinned smugly.

"Anyway, let's eat,” Draco said quickly, “Because Gaius wants us gathered the herbs for his potions and we can stop at Merlin’s cottage to practice more on our defensive spell." He walk to the desk and process to gape incredulously at the sight. On the desk, breakfast spread out enough to feed a bunch of army. “Um, Harry?”

“What?” Harry yawn before stretched his body and muttered that he was famished.

“I think your beloved King is trying to fatten us up.” He deadpanned.

Harry walk over and see for himself what was Draco was referring to and his jaw promptly drop. “How are we going to finish that?” He spluttered.

Honestly, did they think Draco and Harry are pigs?

Draco sighed, “What about we clean the room first before we eat?”

Harry nod. He stretched his hand and whispered the spell to dry the soaked bed while Draco wave his hand to smoother the wrinkles. They spend some time to clean the room before having their meals.

They were good at controlling their magic now, doing spell for the chores wandlessly was easy. But they need to practice more on their defensive and offensive spell if they wanted to survive the war that was looming over their heads.

Both of them finish quickly and leave the king’s chamber with Harry trying to hide his blushing face from people they encounter along the way; as if they would know what they were doing the night before. When Draco think back, they might know. What with the guards always stand outside the king’s chamber.

“Harry, Draco!” A familiar voice had them halted their step.

“Gwen?” Harry smile but faltered when Gwen smirked and looking at Harry up and down.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Harry stuttered and Draco trying to keep his grin off his face. He definitely don’t want those boots on his shin again.

She beamed before looking at Draco, eyebrows raise inquiringly. Draco blush and nod.

“Great!” She chirped, “Thought I would need to bring you boys to Gaius for painless potion.”

Draco shifted on his foot and clear his throat uncomfortably.

“I’ll see you boys later.” She said and stop before looking at Harry, “Oh, and Harry?”

Harry tilted his head and look at her with cute frowned between his eyebrows.

“I hope Arthur was gentle with you.” And she gone after leaving Harry spluttered with a flaming red face.

Amused, Draco opened his mouth, “I think –“ he groaned when he feel a bony elbow was drive into his ribs.

“Shut up, Draco!”

* * *

 

It's almost dawn when Merlin trying to sneak out of their tent. He can't linger for much longer without doing anything. The spell need to be break as soon as possible or king Eldric will be lost forever. He tip toed around the sleeping knights while holding his breath, worried that a single huff of breath would woke them up, which seem ridiculous even with the knights trained to have a keen hearing and senses.

He froze when he accidentally step on a branch and duck behind the bushes nearby while Percival narrowed his gaze in his direction. Thank goodness it was still dark and Percival seemed to shrug it off as an animal. Merlin hope he think it was a squirrel.

By the time he's out of camp site at the opposite direction, sun began to rise behind the trees. He have to do it quickly and disguise himself as an old man. Merlin put on the red robes he brought and walk slowly towards the old cottage's direction. Five minutes later, he regretted having to go that far to disguise himself as his aching feet and back are killing him.

By the time he finally spot the cottage, he’s already panting for air and lean against the tree to catch his breath. However many time he change his appearance to this old body, he can never get used to it. Belatedly, Merlin realized that he can just apparated to the cottage and curse himself for not thinking of doing that earlier.

After regain his strength, he walked briskly into the hut only to be stopped by Arthur, "Emrys!" he call. Merlin stood silently with his back facing Arthur and wait. When Arthur didn't say anything, Merlin slowly turn to face him, expressionless. Arthur seem to be contemplating about what he want to say.

"What do you want from me, young man? Do you come to arrest me?" Merlin asked in guttural voice.

Arthur sighs and shake his head, "No," He look down before looking straight into Merlin's eyes. "I apologize for blaming you. For –” He trailed off and Merlin’s heart lurched. He know what Arthur was referring to and he can heard the genuine in his voice. “And I need your help."

He try to play it off and scoffed, "You think I will fall for it?" He walk into the hut with Arthur followed without a second thought, "Who said you can get in, young man." He grunted and Arthur stop immediately, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Guess you can come in then, Royal Ass!" Merlin whispered the last word but Arthur heard it and winced.

Merlin made a face at the cottage’s conditions and absently wave his hand around to clean all the dust and cobwebs with his magic; he can practically feel Arthur stiffened behind him and in a second, the hut are clean and tidy.

“That was unnecessary!” Arthur complained and then muttered, “Where was Merlin when you need him?”

Merlin glare at him before a sudden mischievousness make itself known and Merlin got an idea to teach His Royal Pratness a bit of a lesson for making his _man servant_ work to the bone this whole time.

When Merlin would get the chance if not right now?

His eyes turn gold as he flicked his finger and behind him Arthur yelped. Merlin turn to face Arthur who was confused, looking around trying to find…. what? A bug that bite him? Merlin stifled his laugh. "So, what is it that bring our Royal Highness into this humble old man's dirty hut?"

Arthur stop his action at once and cleared his throat, "Well, we need you do something with your magic." And Merlin just do that. His eyes flash gold for a second before it disappear, leaving Arthur jump and yelped a second time. Merlin can't hold his laughter from bubbling out anymore when he saw Arthur's expression.

Priceless!

Wide eyes and looking bewildered, Arthur turn around before he was frowning at Merlin, "You! It was you, wasn't it?" Arthur pointed accused finger on him, a slight pout on his lips. “I mean your help with magic, not pranking someone with it!”

Merlin stop laughing but anyone can see his amusement shining through his eyes, "What? I thought you want me to do that." Arthur look unamused and glare at him. "None of that, young man. Count it as a payback for all your pratiness,"

 _Towards me!_ Merlin added inwardly.

Humming cheerfully, Merlin went to make the tea, using his magic, of course. "Now what do you want from me?" He asked as he levitated the cup into Arthur's hand who look at it warily. "It's not poisoned. Take it, lad!" He told him firmly.

Arthur cleared his throat and take the cup, hesitantly take a sip and promptly spew it out. Merlin feign to look offended.

"Um, it's hot!" Arthur said before Merlin could complain.

Merlin grunted and went around the hut to rearrange the shelves. He take out something that look like – whatever the hell is that – and throw it away. With a wave of his hand, Merlin conjure the cauldron and lit up fire with a spell under his breath. "There's someone in Camelot need your help!" He hear Arthur said. "He was under a very dark spell and someone told me only the sorcerer that cast them can undo –"

"Then you should go back and find the sorcerer then tell them to undo it! Why did you come here for?" Merlin grunted as he put the cauldron on top of the fire, pretend to be busy.

"I can't and I know only you beside the sorcerer that can undo the spell." Arthur said firmly. "Please." He added.

Merlin feign to look nonchalant but inside he was sweating, racking his mind to think of what he was going to say. He have to make Arthur believe he was thinking about it and if he agree immediately, Arthur might think it was too easy and he would have suspected _Emrys_. Maybe he can ask for something in return, to make it look like he was contemplating?

He turn to Arthur who look at him expectantly, "What would I get if I'm going to help you? Sure you don't think I will do this for free."

Arthur was taken aback before he cleared his throat, "Anything you want, Emrys. As long as it is within my power, I will grants you anything you want!"

Merlin grunted one more time before agree, "Very well, come and get me tomorrow."

“But –“ Arthur tried to protest.

"I'm busy right now!" He shooed Arthur out of the hut then continue to chop whatever it was he pulled out from the shelves.

Arthur get the signal and sighed, "Alright, I'll come and get you tomorrow." With that he get out and back to his camp site.

Merlin peer from the small hole on the wall as he saw Arthur disappeared into woods, where the direction of their camp was. With a wave of his hand, the cauldron and fire vanish and he quickly slip out of the hut and apparated a few miles away to change back into his younger self. He use his magic to gather the woods for fire, process going around the hut to the opposite direction and back to the camp.

He knows he need to explain about his sudden disappearance when his king ask about his whereabouts and he dreaded for what was coming. Arthur would be displeased but Merlin always have a way to deflect his question. He hummed and continue towards their camp.

* * *

 

Hundreds miles away from Emrys' hut, a tall cloaked figure calmly walking through the long dimly lit corridor. He had to report back to his mistresses, about the failed attempt on Arthur Pendragon's assassination. He shuddered to think what his mistresses will do when she found out about that. All too soon, he found himself in front of a pair large double door.

Resigned for what was coming, he knock and wait.

"Come in." A voice called. "Mordred." She stand up and smile while walking up to him. Mordred look around looking for his other mistress, "It's only me, Mordred." He cringe inwardly when those cold fingers touch his face. "Do you have something to report?" She asked.

"Yes, my Lady." He gulped nervously when she narrowed his eyes and gesture for him to continue. "King Eldric has failed in his attempt to –" he choke midway when those cold fingers tightened the hold on his neck while he struggling to keep the air flowing into his lungs.

"What do you mean 'he failed'?" She snarled as her magic started to work its way through her fingers up to his neck. She easily can wring his neck like a dried stick with only a flick of her finger but Mordred hope she wouldn't go that far.

"Yes, my Queen." Mordred choke up the title, knowing that his mistress would be pleased to hear that. Slowly he feel her hold slackened before she released him completely. He fall onto the ground while greedily inhaled a lungful of air.

"Do you still have something to report?" She asked.

He thought of saying _no_ but nothing escape his mistresses. Sooner or later she would found out. "Yes, my Lady. There's newcomers in Camelot."

"And why is that important?" She drawled.

"One of them is Arthur's lover while the other one with Arthur's man servant."

She smirked, "Very well! Bring them to me!" She ordered.

Mordred thought of telling her about the _pretty_ brat’s magic but he decided to keep it. For now. He doesn't understand why but his instinct told him 'not yet'. He was telling himself that his hesitations was because it wasn't the right time and when the time come, he definitely going to tell his mistress, regardless the consequences.

"Mordred?" Her voice void any emotion that had Mordred shuddered in fear. He look up when she handed him two pair of handcuffs, "Put this on them!" Her eyes glint maliciously, "Do not think I am stupid." Mordred froze instantly. He should know better than keeping something like that from her.

She knew!

"You bring them to me and I will forget your… _mistake_!" she whispered dangerously.

Mordred nod curtly and flew the room, know when he’s being dismissed. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when the shrill laugh reach his ears. He quicken his pace, wants to be nowhere near the dark castle.

* * *

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. *Cringed*
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on Wattpad under the same username... in case the place where I stay now decided to block AO3 as well and stop me completely from posting new chapter,,, you guys still can read TOR on Wattpad.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like this chapter! Left a comments if you have some suggestions and I'll try to look into it. Thought I don't think I'll change the plot so much... *smile sheepishly*


End file.
